Darling Just Hold On
by swenswen
Summary: Regina jumped awake from her restful sleep when she heard someone banging violently on her door. Who the hell could be at her door this late? She got up and headed downstairs to open the door. She gasped when she saw a young blonde girl on her door step. Non magic au Teacher Student.
1. Out of the darkness and into her heart

Regina's eyes shot wide open, overnight sweat breaking on her forehead. Her whole body jolted , her heart pounding after hearing a loud noise downstairs on her. She threw her duvet off her body, slipping into her night slippers. Who could be at her door at god knows what time?

The brunette winced again as the banging began again. "I'm coming.", she hissed going down the spiral stairs of her mansion. Whoever woke me from my beauty sleep, better have a goddamn good reason, she screamed in her head.

She opened the door, no one was there. Regina looked left, right, and her next reflex was to look down.

"Oh my god", horror struck in her dark chocolate eyes, the dismay jolting through her body, asking so many questions to herself. She leaned down onto her knees, placing her warm latina hands on the blonde's girl red cold cheek.

The girl had to be at least eighteen. She slowly and carefully dragged the girl in, until it was appropriate for her to carry her. Regina bent down to slip her hands underneath the girl, picking her up with all her strength.

She let out a big breath. This girl is so damn heavy, she thought, almost dropping her. "Okay, okay, okay", she steadily walked towards the couch, placing her onto it.

She sighed and looked at the girl for a moment before grabbing a blanket from the chair arms, spreading it out onto the young girl.

Regina gasped, putting her hand on her mouth after she noticed the big purple bruise on the back of the girl's neck.

She wished she knew her name, but until tonight, the nickname 'girl' will have to do. "I'm sorry for whoever did this to you, dear, but it's going to be okay".

The next morning at 5:00 A.M, Regina was once again awoken by the girl screaming. Regina hurriedly ran out of her room, stomping down the stairs and rushed straight to the distraught young lady.

"It's okay, dear, you're safe. I'm not going to hurt you", Regina made her voice as soothing as possible. She wasn't one to be good at all the feeling talk. She was a women to be feared.

Regina sat down on the coffee table, watching the girl as she watched her. "What's your name?", Regina asked the blonde, who was now sitting up, pulling the blanket close to her chest.

"My name is Emma.", she could hear the young girls' tone crack beneath the pressure. She shifted her body just an inch, enough to make the girl jump.

The brunette sighed, wondering where Emma could have came from or how she ended up in this situation. They sat in silence for five minutes with Emma's knees up to her chest and her staring blankly into space.

Regina smiled lightly, "Are you hungry dear?", Emma nodded.

"Well I think the best late night snack is grilled cheese and it's easier to make", she witnessed a smile grace the girls pink lips. "Would you like anything to drink, dear?", Regina asked.

"Yes, please maam, hot chocolate would be nice with cinnamon if you have some or if you have hot chocolate. I mean, it's okay if you don't, any drink will be fine", Emma continued to ramble on, then stopped when she saw a the women smiling.

"What is it?", she curiously asked.

"Nothing dear. You just amuse me but not in a rude way. Don't worry, I do have hot chocolate and cinnamon. I'm here to take care of you. You don't have to worry about anything".

"Thank you"

"You're welcome dear. Now I'm going to go get started with your late night snack, just sit tight and watch tv if you like. Make yourself at home", Regina winked.

Emma clasped and unclasped her hands, rubbing them together. She took the time to look around the home of the women taking care of her.

Emma realized the women never gave her a name to match her impeccable smile and incredible face features. No Emma! That women is three times your age. Well, I can't blame myself, she thought.

How the hell is this woman single? And how lucky am I to end up here?

She threw the light blue fleece blanket off of her as she got up and went into the kitchen. She shakily wrapped her arms around herself, tapping her right foot against the black tile floor.

"I never got your name", Emma's small voice traveled to Regina's ears, causing her to jump while handling the pan on the stove.

"Oh dear", her heart began to pound again. This girl sure loves to make her jump. She laughed and turned around to face the blonde.

"You scared me".

Emma rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry", she blushed ducking her head down shyly. Regina grinned at her shyness, finding it completely adorable. I am so screwed, she thought.

"Uh maam! The grilled cheese is on fire", Emma yelped.

"Oh shit….I mean oh crap", Regina struggled. Emma couldn't help it stiffle a giggle. The brunette grabbed a dish rag, hanging from the oven handle, placing it over the pan quickly and turned the stove off

"So", Regina once again faced the girl. "How about that hot chocolate?", she nervously smirked. They both laughed.

"Yeah, I would like that", Emma shifted slightly, not knowing what to do next. She watched her grab two glasses, a mug and a wine glass.

"Hopefully I won't burn it", Regina giggled. "Please take a seat dear", she could tell that the blonde was still standing behind her all ready, sensing the presence of the blonde. Emma nodded, walking over behind the counter and sat on a stool.

"My name is Regina", she said, giving Emma her hot chocolate.

"Thank you, Regina", She softly said. Regina loved the way her name sounded on the blonde's tongue. I am so screwed and I just met her.

Emma lifted the cup, putting the edge of the mug to her lips. Regina couldn't help to rest her hand on the girl's. Emma looked down, loving the feel of the brunette's latina skin on her's.

Regina took her hand off before it started to get weird. She felt a magnetic pull as if the universe is pushing them together.

"When you are ready talk about what happened...", Emma's green eyes gazed upon Regina's dark chocolate brown eyes feeling like she is being pulled into her."I'll be here. You can stay as long as you like to."

"Aren't you going to ask me if my parents are worried sick about me or something like that?"

"No, because I think I know what's going on, but this is your story. So tell it how ever you want. I will believe you no matter what".


	2. She sprouts her wings

"No , because I think I know what is going on but this is your story . Tell it however you want . I will believe you no matter what ", Regina said.

Emma inhaled , slowly letting out a shaky breath . She bit her lips furiously then looked back at Regina who had a supportive expression that made her stomach turn into mush.

" Can you maybe tell me about you? I like to get to know the people I meet in case I go back into foster system ", Emma whispered with despair .

Regina wanted nothing more than to scoop the young women in her arms. She nodded , not daring to act out on the foster care situation .

" I would love to tell you about myself ", She smiled. " Let me get my apple cider first "

" Okay ", Emma began to play with her fingers while Regina grabbed a small square bottle of the top right glass cabinet then came right around

the counter and sat next to Emma .

" Did you make that yourself ", Emma asked .

" How do you know that I made it ", Regina laughed .

" That's why I'm asking ", Emma said back .

"Hmm, well as matter of fact I did ", She smirked .

" Can I taste it"?

"I suppose a little taste, though you are too young to drink.

" Calm down, Regina. It's not like I'm going to drink the entire bottle ", Emma said with regained confidence , getting a small spice of her sass back in her .

" Didn't know that you got some spunk in that little head of yours ", Regina giggled .

Emma blushed red again, looking away quickly as she nervously smiled . " Now here ", Regina slid the glass to Emma . " One small sip . I don't want to be responsible for getting a , well I assume you are sixteen years old, drunk ".

" I am actually eighteen and a half " , Emma said before taking a small sip just as Regina requested to do. The apple cider burnt on her tongue , feeling a small carnival in her mouth.

" Wow ", She expressed out loud, mouth wide open, " that is amazing Regina ".

" Thank you Dear ", Regina took the glass away. " Now I do believe I owe you a story . Now I'm not going to say to much , but let me start with this . My last name is Mills , I am the daughter of Cora Mills who owns a big investment company on clothing, I teach at Storybrooke High, I am 23 years old, and I am someone to be afraid of . I instill a lot of fear because I'm so strict and plus people don't really like me "

" What? " , Emma yelped taken by surprise. How can anyone not like Regina Mills? She was kind, too kind. Emma could not wrap her head around any of it.

There's no wrong in being strict and firm. Emma leaned back. Regina waited patiently to what she was going to say. She swept her bottom lip with her tongue, creating tension between them as Emma watched . She cleared her throat, " How is that possible You are so nice and I don't seem to be scared of you ".

Regina smiled at that until her cheeks hurt. " I guess you are lucky and you are the nice one dear and very sweet I might add ", the brunette smirked . She loved the fact that Emma's shyness can turn into excitement and glory .

She patted Emma's delicate hand, rubbing her thumb against the skin . The blonde shivered .

" I guess they don't understand and I am only strict when I have to be ".

" I get it ", Emma understood . She even had the balls to kiss the brunette on the cheek, she couldn't help it .

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that ", the blonde's eyes well up in tears, but she wiped them quickly .

" It's okay dear ", She could see Emma's body start to shake and her shoulders tighten. " May I hug you? ", Emma nodded her head a little too fast, letting the women wrap her strong arms of the small frame of her body .

Emma buried her face in the crook of her neck, loving the scent of the women . Apples , she thought .

Regina was about to let go, but Emma did not want to let go . They hugged longer than five minutes before Emma decided it was time to let go of her .

The blonde laughed, trying to take off the edge of her emotions . Regina wiped away her tears, knowing this was to inappropriate . Oh to hell with it. She did not care anymore, although she couldn't take advantage of her .

The brunette looked at the time . " How about we head to bed? I have a guest room all set up .

" Okay "

" I will go to get you some fresh clothes, however they may not fit you"

"That's okay ", She shrugged as she hopped off the stool. She yawned, using her manners as she covered her mouth with her hands. Regina acknowledged this girl had real manners unlike the other children she has to deal with .

" Follow me ", She said as she hopped off. Emma clasped her hands together, sticking out her tongue an inch, and followed Regina up the stairs.

" Here you are ", She opened the door for her. Emma walked right in. Her eyes explored the room. A big queen size bed that she never had in her foster home she escaped from, the room was neat, and it had actual dresser and closet.

Emma did not know what she was doing when she wrapped her arms of the brunette. " Thank you ", She happily said .

" You're welcome dear. I'll be right back with your clothes. There's also a bathroom down the hallway ", She pointed to the right. " It's on the left"

There should be a clean tooth brush in the cabinet below and a small tube of toothpaste in the top cabinet above the sink Emma simply nodded, mouthing another thank you .

She went over to the bed and sat down. She couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. This was too good to be true, she thought. What if it was a dream?

She only hoped they wouldn't send her back, and she is tired of getting sent back .

She comes into an abusive home, they take her out, and she goes back in . It's a cycle. Emma felt like she could stay here forever with Regina.

" Who am I kidding. It's not going to happen and I just got her. " She will forget about me eventually ", She whispered to herself. Regina closed her eyes, putting her head against the wall as she held the perfectly folded pajamas .

She felt so bad but she best knew not to give someone pity. Emma was wrong about forgetting her. Regina could never forget this angel. It was entirely impossible.

She pretended like she didn't hear anything and walked straight in . "Here you are my Dear ", She set it on the bed next to Emma.

The blonde smiled, half fake and half sincere. Regina lifted the girl's head with one finger on her chin. Emma gazed at her eyes, feeling hypnotized .

" You are going to be okay Emma. I promise ", a promise that had meaning behind those words.

How do you know "?, She asked .

" I just do " .


	3. she can take care of herself

Regina called the sheriff station first thing when she woke up. Emma had to get a statement right away for the bruises. She hoped Emma won't be upset with her, it had to be done though so she did not care if she gets mad.

She did it right. It was Monday morning, 9:15 AM. The sheriff told her to come down around 10:30. The brunette sipped her morning drug of black coffee, giving her energy each second.

She wondered if she should wake Emma up; probably should, Regina thought. Regina Mills needed a lot of time to get ready for the outside world.

She also hoped Emma wasn't a heavy sleeper. She took another sip of her drug beforeshe carefully headedand quickly walked up the stairs.

Regina crept in, walking towards the blonde who's hair was in a messy haze all over her face. "Emma", she whispered gently.

"It's time to wake up", she said. Emma moaned pulling the blanket over her head.

"Emma I called the sheriff", Regina confessed. She thought that would wake Emma up and it did.

She sprung up like she just got hit with ice cold water, trying to catch her breath as if she was drowning. She sat up, her elbows supporting her, as her mind ran ramp-id trying to adjust.

"You what?", she asked roughly, her voice groggy even.

Regina sighed, sitting down onto the bed. She cleared her throat, "I called them. You need to make a statement on those bruises before it's to late with whoever did this to you will get away", Regina had faith that Emma will do the right thing.

"You didn't have to do that. I can take care of myself", that's how its always been for her. No one has ever taken care of her since from day one.

Emma learned everything the hard way and she wondered how the fuck she ended back in foster care and into a shitty ass foster home.

She knew if she got to close to someone, someone who cares about her, she needed to push them out before they go stomping on her abused heart.

"I know you can but", she was about to add on but Emma interrupted her.

"You don't know me at all. We literally just met like 3 or 4 hours ago", the blonde scooted her way to the other side, heading out the door. Regina huffed, rushing behind the girl fled ding the stairs.

"Yes, you're right I don't know you. I'm just being a good human being and trying to help you so just accept it", they landed at the bottom of the stairs. Emma clenched her fist, than unclenched them.

Why does this women have to be so god damn nice and so fucking hot, she thought. Regina's doe chocolate eyes made her loose it for a second until she fought through it.

"I don't need your help Ms.Mills. I can take care of myself and the sheriff isn't going to do shit. Just watch, I'll be back in my fucking foster home in about an hour or so", she hissed, her emotions getting the best of her.

"Watch your mouth! and I won't let that happen".

Emma stared at the brunette, seeming it was the longest minute of her life. She could see Regina's concern splattered all over her perfect face. "Okay".

"Okay?", Regina breathed out, stepping closer.

"I will come with you", she said. Regina wrapped her arms around her, putting her hand on her head with the feeling of her soft silky blonde hair. "You are doing the right thing", she rubbed her back before letting go.

"I know. Thank you for everything", she smiled.

"You're welcome dear", they paused again."I'm going to um get dressed. I do have a t-shirt and a pair of jeans in her size I hope".

"okay that sounds good"

Ten minutes later Regina and Emma were buckling up about to head to the station. Regina put her hand on Emma's, giving her encouragement and comfort.

"This may be scary for you but you are doing a brave thing".

Emma swallowed what was left of her spit, making sure she wasn't sweating. She looked out the window, "yeah, let's just get this over with".

The brunette nodded her head than started the car. They made it to the sheriff station in no time.

Time went by as Emma sat on a uncomfortable metal chair facing the officer in charge, Mr.Jones.

Regina was authorized to stay out of the interogration room. Her hands started shake.

"Ms.Swan are you sure this is the truth"

"Yes. I ran into someone in the alley and they did this to me", that was a lie. She didnt want to get sent back.

Mr.Jones wrote down in his notepad. "Can you describe who ever could have done this to you?".

"I couldnt see them sir"

"Could you smell anything"

"No, I was to busy getting beaten up". She does remember his smell, his disgusting hands on her. Emma had to stay. She had to fight because Emma Swan was one bad bitch. She can be a princess when she wants to be and this is where she wants to be.

 **thank you for all the support you guys. im sorry this chapter is short. mistakes are all mine sorry haha. note I will be updating every saturday. gives me time to write up more chapters. have a great day.**


	4. She lies to stay

**Here you go my fellow swens. Now Emma will get out and there will more sq in the next chapter. You will be meeting Zelena in the next one as well. Enjoy swens! (: please review.**

The affection of the lights sparkling each giving second with dust flying around made Emma want to bang her head against a metal pole. She rolled her eyes watching Mr.Jones wrote in his notepad.

"Are we almost done here", Emma crooked an eyebrow up in question. She looked up to the ticking light bulb, bring her back to the past.

Four year old Emma sat quietly like she was order to in the middle of the basement floor at the bottom of the wooden stairs.

She looked up at the light bulb that illuminated on and off. She coughed and wheezed, wanting so badly to drink something and eat anything.

The basement was empty except for a few spider webs and a couple of worn out boxes. Emma was too scared to even get up, knowing they would have heard her small foot steps against the floorboard.

Emma was ordered to stay until supper was over. "Let me out! please I'll be good!", she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Yes, Ms.Swan thank you for coming in. If you hear anything or remember who it was don't hesitate to come down to the station", his voice set her mind back to now. She wiped her thicken tears, dipping her head.

Regina got up from the waiting chair as soon as they stepped out. She walked fast down the straight hall, never losing her sight on Emma. "So what happened?"

"She couldn't remember", Jones inquired. Regina stared at Emma, "there's nothing we can do until she can identify them".

Regina nodded, "thank you sheriff, may I have a few minutes alone with Emma".

"Of course I'll go call your foster dad right away", Jones inclined heading the opposite direction.

Meanwhile, Emma's ashamed eyes struck slowly to meet Regina's. "You're in foster care", Regina breathily said out loud.

Emma led out a breath she didn't know she was holding, imaginary smoke coming out of her nostrils.

"I thought you knew that", the blonde said her boredom tone rising to the surface.

"I didn't know you were a foster child. I thought you ran away or something", Regina argued back.

The pained expression on Emma's face had the brunette's stomach crumble and her heart shatter. She came on too strong with only saying those two words.

"I apologize Emma. I didn't mean to come on too strong", she came to hug Emma then stopped suddenly while her arms were in mid air.

"Emma!", her foster dad shouted at the end of the hall. Regina looked at him than looked back at Emma. She could see the blonde's skin turn pale and her hands shake slightly.

"I got to go", she smiled, looking into Regina's pleading eyes. "Thank you again Regina I hope I see you around", Emma gave her best smile.

"Yeah me too", she sadly said. The brunette watched Emma walk away from her, her innocent chocolate eyes began to darken to the color of charcoal, not getting a good feeling from that man.

"Are you okay! What happened", he made his concern sickening, seeming realistic enough to fool anyone.

"She has a few bruises on her neck and arms but so far she is shaken up. She couldn't remember anything", Jones said.

Emma eye's flickered back and forth to the ground from the walls surrounding the place.

Her brows began to sweat under the intensity of the sudden rush to breathe without bottling up the anxiety in every inch of her body.

"I hope you do Emma. Please Jones find out who did and fast", he pleaded, his veins popping out with this pathetic fake means to justify his demands of trying to be a good person.

"We will Mr.Keller protecting and making sure everyone is safe in my town is the my number one priority", Jones gave great posture, his voice serious and firm.

"Yes of course", he faked smiled at Emma with his bright yellow teeth shining at her.

He had no hair on his head, he had an oval shape face, and his whole body slightly over weight. He only wore plain white t-shirts and hill billy ripped up jeans with snake tattoos covering up his left and right arm.

"We best be getting home", he put one hand on Emma's back, fighting the urge to get away. She looked back at Regina than found herself outside.

"I don't trust him", Regina said as she walked up behind him. Jones gave her a confused knowing look, his forehead veins increasing down.

"Why? He's a good man".

"Is he? because when he called her name, I could literally see her skin turn so pale that she looked dead".

"It was probably from all the pressure she's been put through and the beating".

"That may be. I still have a feeling in my gut".

"Regina go home and get some rest", he walked back inside his office. The brunette mouthed a yeah before walking out.

Her worry for Emma made her head hurt. She had to do something about getting Emma away from him for good.

She has seen this many time when she was young child. More than three hundred kids at her elementary school had been abused; half with her friends who were in foster care.

She could still hear and remember the screams of her friend Rose after spending the night at her house.

Regina was only seven year old, but she knew was taught better by her mother. She called 911 with the emergency phone she was supposed to take with her wherever she went. He was arrested after.

"Please Emma", she tearfully said, getting into her Benz.

"You stupid ungrateful hag", Emma whimpered in agony feeling her arm about to break off.

She was violently thrown in her room, picking up a small carpet burn on her right wrist.

"You don't came out until I say you can come out", he said in a calm voice, taking out his anger on the door than locked it.

"Piece of shit", she whispered, grunting in pain. She got up as she climbed up on her single bed.

Emma began to breathe hard catching up to her breathing. Emma reached down, pulling open the bottom drawer.

She pulled out a bag of weed, a pipe, and a lighter. The blonde had quite the history with smoking especially the drugs she sold back on the streets of New York.

She inhaled the smoke feeling the indredilin kick in. She took another hit then another until her eyes turned red.

A smile pierced her face, feeling like she was on top of the Eiffel tower. Weed was her escape from all the shit she has been through. It made her feel alive and free.

Emma put the bag of weed and the rest back inside the drawer after hearing footsteps getting closer to her door. The lock jiggled and in came the villain.

"You're going to school tomorrow. I don't want to be an embarrassment to the town if I gave a stupid child under my roof".

Emma scoffed, "How about you go fuck yourself", her thought that she will get hit but instead he painfully grabbed her hair, pulling so hard the pain was so overbearing that she couldn't scream.

He leaned down and whispered right in her ear, "no one will save you", than he left.

She screamed so loud, grabbing the candle to chuck at the ground that she knew she had to pick up.

She went to do so than opened her closet door, grabbing out her baby blanket or what's left she had from her parents. Emma crawled back into her bed, under the warm covers as she held on tightly to it.


	5. She comes to High School

Regina walked into chaos. She put her hands on regal hips, cocking an eyebrow. "Class has started! Get in your seats now!"

Everybody scrambled to their seats some already in them. She walked by first row of the desks to reach her desk. She sat her bag on top of it as she looked at all fearful students.

"Good now we can get started", she smiled. She went over to the board and grabbed a marker.

"Today we will be continuing the Midsummer night's dream movie questions".

The door opened up after she had set the marker down, "any questions?", Regina slightly stuttered, not believing her eyes. Emma was standing in her classroom.

"I apologize class. Something I need to take care of. Please get out your movie notes and wait and if I hear any noise, i'm sending the delinquents to the principle!".

Emma quietly cleared her throat biting her tongue. She always wanted to see Regina at her evilest point. "Let's talk out in the hall", the brunette offered, flexing her wrist to the door.

The blonde shyly nodded as she stepped out. "Hi", Regina breathed.

"Hi", Emma blushed.

"What are you doing here. I didn't know you came here"

"Well just because I'm a foster child doesn't mean it makes me stupid", Emma snapped. She regretted it when she saw the hurt in the brunettes eyes.

"I'm sorry Regina. It's just been a tough morning and that's no excuse to take it out on you", the blonde grabbed her the single strap of her old army bag tightly.

"It's okay sweetheart. I'm happy you are here".

"Yeah me too", she sighed. "I always wanted to see Regina Mills on fire", Emma smirked but failed.

Regina laughed, "What can I say, I can be quite presumptuous".

Emma wanted nothing more than attack the woman's red lips with hers. She was never good at all the feelings and love stuff so she gets mad for no reason, coming up with a smart ass comment.

"Okay how about you go take a seat anywhere you like and just watch the movie. I will talk to you after class to fill you in".

"What movie is it?"

"Midsummer nights", Regina went to grab the handle, pulling the door open for Emma. "No horsing around Emma", she gave her best scary voice.

Emma giggled, "Yeah whatever you say Ms.Mills", she walked in. Regina bit the inside of her cheeks, keeping her wide ass grin to a serious expression.

She sat down in the back, the last desk sitting right in the corner. Regina glanced her momentarily before taking her seat.

The room was dark except for the screen lighting. Some of the guys laughed at the donkey face man.

Regina sighed, knowing she should be working. She could sense Emma's eyes on her.

Everytime she looked up towards Emma, the blonde was found twirling her thumb as she looked outside the window.

Regina wished she could read her mind to see what she is thinking. She finds Emma interrogating.

One thing she learned about Emma is that she is closed off from the world. She buries her emotions under a pile of all the other emotions.

The only way she could get through it if she lets her anger and frustration on someone else.

Regina only wanted to help her even if Emma doesn't want it. She can tell that the blonde felt bad when she yelled at her.

Time passed by. Regina was caught up in her thoughts that she did not know the students packing up. "Did the bell ring?"

"Yes mam", one of them said. She blinked and sighed. "Have a nice lunch. I will see you all tomorrow", she shouted while getting up. She smoothed her red pant suit and fixed her black business jacket.

"Emma", she said, indicating for the blonde to come to her.

Emma walked around to get to her desk. "Pull up the chair right over there", she pointed over in the corner close to the smartboard.

She went and did so, dragging it across the blue carpet. She sat down and put her bag on the ground.

"Now", Regina started as she put on her reading glasses. She could hear Emma gulp.

"I didn't know you wore glasses Ms.Mills".

Regina smirks, "I'm full of surprises Ms.Swan and these are my reading glasses. Sooner or later I will have to wear glasses to see when I'm 82", the brunette laughed.

"You look good with them", Emma blushed. She knew she stop giving Regina compliments since now she was her teacher

"Thank you dear", Regina grabbed a paper that was filled up with notes on the movie and the movie worksheet the students had.

"So we have been watching Shakespeare as I said. These are the notes from the movie and the movie questions. I want you to write me a brief summary on the notes than just do your best on the movie questions. I won't count you off for missing the rest", Emma took the papers from the regal brunette, nodding.

"Oh I'm so sorry dear you must be hungry"

"Oh no it's cool. I have my own lunch", Emma pulled out her now mushed PB Jsandwich. "At least I thought I did", Emma twirled it from the corner of the plastic. She shrugged throwing it away. "Welp guess I'm not eating".

"Nonsense I will share with you", Regina smiled.

"No its really okay Ms.Mills", her stomach grumbled.

"Your stomach would say otherwise", she smirked putting three perfect cut mini grilled cheeses in front of her.

"To make up for the last time", Regina grinned.

"Thank you so much", Emma happily went to take the first bite, moaning at how delicious it was. "Damn women you can cook".

"I am a mills daughter after all. My mom taught me to cook when I was a child"

"That must have been great to have a mom to teach you how to cook and stuff", Emma uncomfortably moved in her chair.

Regina's concern for her began to grow again. She took Emma's hand that was sitting on the blonde's lap, squeezing gently. "I may not know what you have been through Emma but I do know that your mom loved you, i'm sure of it. Someone once told me that if you give up your child because you are not ready you are giving your child their best chance to be happy".

"I'm not happy", Emma's voice pitched high up, her throat clogging up as she tried to hold back the tears.

"Everyone deserves to be happy Emma and so do you. You will find away to do so my dear", Regina petted Emma's hand with her thumb before taking her hand away.

The blonde sniffed, "what time does lunch end".

"In about twenty minutes. Do you know where you are going?".

Before Emma can give her an answer, one of her co workers bursted in. "Uh Regina we have a situation down in the cafeteria", Zelena said, breathing heavily.

"See this is why I will never have kids", Regina got up. "Emma do you want to explore more of this school", she smirked.

"If it's a food fight count me in", the blonde gestured. She grabbed her bag and followed the brunette and Zelena out the door.

As they walked down the hallway to the stairs, Regina decided to introduce Emma to her best friend.

"Emma this is Zelena Green. She is the biology teacher for 10th and 11th grade. She is very great at what she does", Regina smiled.

"Better than you. Its nice to meet you Emma", they shook hands. Regina laughed, standing in the middle just like it's always been. Always the middle one.

Reaching the doors next to the stairs, Regina wanted to drink so much alcohol. Food was everywhere.

The walls, the tables, and the misbehaved and behaved children who called themselves teenagers.

"ENOUGH", Regina's voice boomed through the cafeteria. Some still went on and some stopped.

"Hey!", Zelena stepped in. "Everyone who participated in this monstrosity is suspended for a week. Go to the principal's office now!".

"We need help over here!", one of the girls from the varsity team yelled.

"Stay here Emma", Regina patted Emma's back as Zelena and her went to go check on what was going on.

A small skinny boy was having an allergic reaction, his face full on red and lips swallowin. He was struggling to breathe.

"oh my god", Regina leaned onto her knees a flash backs swerved in her head when she found Emma on her porch.

"Zelena call 911 now. Hey it's going to be okay help is on it's way. You're going to be fine".

"They are on their way. Do you have an epipen or anything"

The boy shut his eyes tight, blowing each second. He pushed out the words the best he can. "It's in my front pocket, the right side".

Regina nodded and got the epipen out. Emma had moved closer to the situation. Regina looked at Emma for a second before jabbing into the boy's thigh.

They turned to see paramedics coming towards them including a couple other teachers watching from the right side of the entrance.

"We can take care of it from here", the paramedic stepped in. They put the stretcher down and the other two got ready to lift him.

"One, two, three", they put the boy on the stretcher and lifted it up.

Suddenly everyone clapped. Some yelled "Nice Ms.Mills" and "You go Miss Mills!".

Zelena leaned down and whispered. "Is this even high school. I just feel like they are whole bunch of baby monkeys", Zelena looked at all the kids while she whispered that.

"We heard that you know".

"Good. Now that you have learned your lesson about food fights I expect you to not follow in those monkeys footsteps. Now go to class".

Regina got back up using, seeing that Emma was still frozen in place. She went over and placed her hands on Emma trying to get her to focus. "Emma hey".

It took a few minutes before Emma came back to reality. "Oh sorry I must have dozed off", Emma did her best to lie.

"Are you going to be okay. I know this doesn't usually happen on someones first day".

"Its cool Regina. I should probably head to class", she put her hands in her back pocket.

"Let me take you dear. I have no classes for the rest of the day but I do stay here to grade papers"

"Well Ms.Mills lead the way. I have Geometry with Mr.Gold", she was surprisingly good at math. She won the math competition in 6th grade, but was homeschooled through 7th through 10th.

In her 8th foster home, they decided to have her home schooled because they didn't have enough money to pay for her.

"So do we get breaks between class time?".

"No there's only break after third period".

"Oh I was homeschooled through 7th to 10th grade so I never been to a high school before".

"Yet you still found your way around and to my class"

"It was pretty easy", she shrugged. They reached room two twenty three.

"Here it is. Let me go talk to Mr.Gold". This time Emma opened the door for her.

"Thank you", she smiled softly, the butterflies went whooshing in the blonde's stomach.

"Mr.Gold may I speak to you for a moment", Regina walked up to the front as he was just finishing up what he was saying.

"Yes of course", they went outside the hall.

"Emma Swan is new", she looked through the window, showing Mr.Gold who she was preferring to. "Can you make sure that she is comfortable. Im sure she is going to be great in this class".

"I want all my students to be comfortable. I will make sure to keep an eye on her. Where did she come from any ways, I haven't seen her around town before".

"Neither have I. I actually found her on my porch and I'm just", she took small breaths between her sentences. "Just keep an eye on her. Im worried about her".

"No need to worry", Mr.Gold smiled as he looked at her. "Looks like she's already making friends"

"Hi my name is Belle", the brunette smiled at Emma. Emma nervously smiled, shaking her hand. "Are you new to town?", her english accent made Emma shiver in a good way of course.

"Yeah I am. It a very small town", Emma said.

"Indeed it is. Do you want to hang out with my friend after school? We are going to Granny's. Granny is my friend Ruby's grandmother but she owns a cafe called Granny's"

"I would like to go but my foster dad told me I needed to be home right away"

"So it will take a few minutes. He can live with out you".

Emma hands began to shake. She felt her skin was on fire until Regina called her, making her jump. She turned around with her eyes practically about to bulge out.

"Emma, Mr.Gold will catch you up. If you need anything you know where to find me".

Emma nodded a little to fast, her head practially wobbled like bobble head. "Thanks", she found herself being led to a desk by Belle.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I forgot to put a trigger warning on the last chapter and I apologize for that. I will next time. Mistakes are all mine! have a nice day.** **If you are wondering why Regina and Zelena were the only teachers to come to the cafteria is because they are the only to be feared of. And Regina knowing Emma's last name is from the roaster schedule.** **Btw i know i said i will only update on Saturdays but if i get the chapter done early on I guess I will post them. Chapter 6 will probably be posted on Saturday. (:**


	6. She couldn't speak

Wednesday morning, She started off her day with one hit. She had made sure it didn't get her eyes red and puffy by applying foundation makeup that she kept for things like this.

Emma grabbed two pain killer pills from the top shelf, swallowing them dry.

She stared at her reflection forcing a smile. "I'm fine", she said to herself. "Never better", she said smoothing out her red leather jacket. She looked up towards the clock, it was almost time to go.

Emma was a little excited to go to school because she will get to see Regina and get away from this place.

She was also a little happy that she made friends on her first day. She never had friends that were not a part of a drug dealing buisness.

Sure they were kind. Emma just wanted friends who can see her for she really is. Not weak and not broken but someone who has survived. She wants them to see a different kind of her; Someone they never met before.

The blonde brushed out hair than tied it up. She grabbed her bag from the top off the toilet lid as she went off down stairs. She was thankful that her foster dad wasn't there in the morning. She quickly grabbed a banana to eat before rushing out the door.

Emma ran like hell to her first class, knowing if the clock turned in two minutes she would be late. She didn't watch where she was going and bumbed into Ruby. They collided together banging there heads together.

"Fucking hell", Ruby said rubbing her head. "Watch where you are going", she made an attempt to yell at the person again but had to stop herself when she saw it was just Emma.

"Oh Emma I'm sorry. I thought you were some dumbass like every other guy in this god forsaken school", Ruby laughed.

Emma nodded, "Yeah Im sorry about that. I was rushing to my class and I guess I am late now".

"Don't worry about it. You should get going before Ms.Pierce has your ass".

"How did you know my first class"

"Belle told me. She's student body president and she has access to class schedules but nothing else unless she has permission"

"Oh she never told me that. God I should really go. I will see you around", Emma ran down the hall turning a right corner than headed up the stairs.

She looked through the glass window seeing that Ms.Pierce had just started. Emma decided to play the I been here the whole time card.

The moment came when she opened the door, realizing the door would trigger the teacher to turn her head. "Shit", she hissed and went in.

"You are Ms.Swan right?", Pierce said. Emma nodded. "Ms.Mills told me many greats things about you", her sweet, sweet voice made Emma cringe. "Take your seat please", she said.

Emma was surprised that she didn't get yelled at for being late. She sat down at the first desk near the door.

"Okay now we can began with... Emma dozed off and shut out her voice. Before she knew it class was over and Ms.Pierce was standing above her.

She felt her teacher's hand on her shoulder rubbing it gently. Emma shivered in a bad way not liking the way she was being touched. She tried to speak but nothing came out.

It was like she couldn't get anything out. She wanted to so badly. Emma was thankful for someone to come in. It was Ms.Mills.

"What the hell are you doing"?, Regina angrily hissed. She grabbed Ms.Pierce hand off of Emma's shoulder. "Emma go wait out in the hall way", Regina's dark pulsing eyes went from brown to black.

The blonde scrambled up from her desk barging out the door.

"We do not touch students like that!"

"I was just being poliete. She looked stressed", she shrugged like it was no big deal.

"That doesn't give you any right to do that. She looked scared. If you have no control than you leave me no choice but to report you".

"No please don't do that Regina. I won't do it again"

"You better not", Regina glared. "Final warning", the brunette left the classroom. She saw Emma sitting down against the lockers across from it.

"Emma dear can you come with me", Regina walked up to the blonde who slowly lifted her head up. Her eyes were filled with terror and tears.

Regina offered her hand and Emma gladly accepted. She led them to another room where they wouldn't be disturbed.

Emma was suddenly had her arms around Regina, cuddling into her chest. The brunette squeezed her so danm tight that she could be super glued against her.

"You are always saving me"

"I'm glad I was there. She shouldn't have done that", Regina took a long deep breath. "I swear to god I would have kicked her ass if I could Emma"

"You would do that? for me I mean?"

"Yes I would and I would do for anyone she would touch if she does it again. And when I saw her hand on her, I just wanted too", Regina stopped in mid sentence.

"You just wanted to what?", The blonde whispered as she pulled away. "Re... Emma's breath was caught in her lungs with the great head rush and her heart beating so fast in her chest.

Her lips were attacked by Regina's. The brunette pushed Emma gently against the wall, pinning her arms above her head.

For the first time she fiannly felt good. The women's lips were so incrediable juicy, she needed more. "That's what", Regina whispered against Emma's lips. "Are you okay"

Emma caught up her breathing, "Yes, I'm more than okay"

Regina smiled against her lips suddenly forgetting there was a world outside those doors. She never felt so happy in her entire life and that kiss was so amazing that it made her body sweat.

"You are a really good kisser", Emma giggled. Regina put a single hand on her cheek only for Emma to kiss it as she held it tightly pressed against it.

 **I guess I was in a writing mood! (: So you guys might be wondering what happened to Emma going with Belle to the diner. I didn't write that in but lets just say it happened. I hope you liked this chapter. I couldn't handle it any more. They needed to kiss! right. Btw Ms.Pierce is a huge piece of Regina's life. Be ready! leave a review and try to guess who she is. I know you guys want to kick her ass. Hahaha anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


	7. She rambles again

Regina smirked blissfully with a goofy wide smile. She lifted her hands that kept Emma againt the wall, biting her own bottom lip hard.

She felt herself blushing in that moment and Regina wasn't the one to blush.

"Do you want to come over tonight?", Regina tucked her hand in the small pockets of her pant suit.

"I can't. I mean I would love too it's just my foster dad expects me to be home after school"

Regina's forehead veins began to pop and her soft eyes deliquished into sorrow for the blonde. The brunette sighed giving off a fake smile. "Maybe some other time than hmm"

"Yes some other time", Emma nodded. The blonde pulled the door open for the blushing women.

"Thank you Emma", Regina winked as she walked out to her right of the hallway and down the stairs.

Emma touched her lips missing the other women's lips on her's. It felt incrediable to be tamed by the smoking queen. She wanted to feel everything Regina had to offer.

She could be a little crazy for wanting everything from her. The one thing she wanted the most was her love and she believes she's already getting that. Now she had to return the favor.

Emma pumped up her fist in the air, squealing with so much joy. She than stopped and put on a series face acting like she didn't do anything.

She walked out of the small storage room and fast walked to second period. She figured Regina would have talked to her teacher about being late to her class.

"And that is how human cells divide", Mr.Shepherd smiled. He looked up to see Emma taking her seat in the back of the class.

"Ms.Swan we just finished up our lesson and are about to work on a work sheet on human cells. Ruby here can insist you on the lesson".

Emma looked at a smiling Ruby with a red lollyipop in her mouth. Mr.Shepard went around passing the papers out than took his seat.

"So you want to tell me what this human cell division is all about"?

"Does it look like I'm smart babe", the brunette laughed. "I think human cells divide because of bla, bla, bla", she gestured with her hands and kicked up her legs on her desk.

"That really helped. Thanks", Emma cleared her throat. She looked at the work sheet scanning it carefully.

"So you want to hang out with me and Belle at lunch?"

"Sure why not"

"Cool. You seem pretty awesome Swan", Ruby pointed the sucker at the blonde.

"Uh thanks", Emma put the strands of her hair behind her ear. She was smiling so hard on the inside though she wasn't on the outside.

Being called awesome was not the greatest thing in the world to everybody, but it was to her. She had real friends and she hopes nothing screws it up.

The bell buzzed for class being over. "You wanna hang out with me and Belle?".

Emma picked up her bag and swung over her shoulder and stuffed the paper in her bag. "Thanks but I got somewhere to be", she smiled.

"Oh you popular now?", Ruby smirked.

"No I just need to talk to my fourth period teacher about something".

"Who's your teacher?"

"Regina...I mean Ms.Mills", Emma hid her strong ass blush coming on.

"Ms.Mills is a hard ass but she's a cool teach".

"Yeah she is". She is so perfect and so magical she wanted to say. Regina drives her insane in the membrane.

"Well see you at lunch". Ruby grabbed her black leather jacket and shoulder bag. The blonde bit her lip jogging out of the room as she headed to Regina's class.

"She's going to kill me someday and that's a great way to die", she whispered opening the door. Emma was taken back, "Oh sorry", the blonde was about to walk out the door.

"Emma its okay", Regina got up. "Ms.Green and I were just discussing some buisness matter. We are done here", the brunette looked at Zelena giving her signal to get the hell out.

"Ah yes we are. I will see you later Ms.Mills", Zelena winked. "Have a nice day Emma".

"You too Ms.Green".

When Zelena walked out the class room; Regina was quick on her feet. Emma's breath shuddered when she felt Regina's thumb on her cheek. "Make a wish", the brunette held the blonde's eye lash between her thumb and pointer finger.

Emma blew lightly looking up at Regina. "What did you wish for".

"If I tell you it won't come true", Emma smirked.

"Come on that whole thing is not even true", Regina laughed. "Come on tell me".

"Okay I wished that my life didn't suck and I lived with a happy family and I had real brothers and sisters who like to annoy me but they still love me and I also wished that me and you would uh". Emma shut her eyes tight going into her thinking state. "Never mine its stupid".

"Nothing you say is stupid darling. You can tell me", Regina all but purred.

God danm it women do you want me to die! "I don't want us to end", she quietly said knowing the tears were at bay.

"I know it sounds super crazy and we just met and you know some stuff about me but you don't know the whole me and i want to know you better because you make me feel alive and I get this weird good funny feeling in my stomach when I see you and I...

Emma stopped for a moment fiannly noticing Regina was all but smiling at her. "Why are you smiling like that".

"Oh your rambling its just adorable. Go on dear", Regina smirked as she cupped Emma's face with her warm hands.

"I feel the same way sweet heart. You are something else darling and you are so unique. I never met anyone like you and thats a good thing".

Emma breathed in than out, hugging Regina. She burried her face in the crook of her neck feeling safe.


	8. She kicks his ass

Emma began to crumble piece of paper in her hand making it incredibly sharp. She was in english class watching a video about Shakespeare lessons.

Regina had left the room to intend to a conversation with another teacher, leaving her with thing one, thing two, and thing three.

She flicked her wrist and threw the sharp paper ball object at the guy dressed in leather. He groaned as he put is hand on the back of his head wondering where that came from.

One of his friends nodded towards her and he got up to confront her. He stood tall in front of his desk placing his hands on his hips. "You got some nerve there girl"

"Yes I am a girl and I bet your dick is the size of your pinky", she smirked.

Killian snarled as he slammed his hands on her desk. She jumped an inch while she looked right at him. "I heard about you little orphan. You are in no place to make insults love"

"Don't call me love", she hissed. Emma's face turned blazing red, cluring her hands into a fist.

"Oh alright love", he reached to pat her cheek, giving it a little hard slap on each pat. "Love, love, love", he chanted. Emma felt like her heart was about to explode with her whole body melting like the wicked witch.

Suddenly Emma shot up from her seat, getting in his puppy dog face. "Say that one more time!", she threatened.

"Come on love I know you want me", he pressed his lips together.

Emma remembered a technique Neal had taught her. First and quickly grab them by the neck with both hands than bring your right knee and slam there head on it.

Killian stumbled back a little putting his hand on his head.

She took the opportunity too swing her left foot right into his cheek bone hard. "How's that love", she spits.

Everyone began to cheer of course and some of his boys went to help. "Dude you got your ass kicked by a girl", his friend with the fancy top hat laughed.

"You are so dead you stupid bitch", Killian was in the process of lunging towards her but the door has opened, making everyone go back to their seats except for Killian and his possies.

"What the hell is going on", Ms.Mills took off her glasses. She looked around the room to each of her students with shitless scared expressions.

"Emma beat me up", Killian pointed.

"Is that true Emma", Regina asked. Emma couldn't tell if there was any emotion in her voice. It sounded dry and disappointing.

"Yes I did but...

"Go outside now. I will come out soon"

"This is bull shit", Emma yelled as she left. Regina took a deep breath knowing she will have to make it up to her.

"Killian go to the office now"

"I didn't do anything though"

"You sure did something to get hit by a girl. Now go before I have the principle suspend you".

Some students snireked a laugh at Killian's petrified expression. He led himself to the door as Ms.Mills followed behind him. She made sure he wasn't going to cause any more trouble.

After Killian disappeared, she looked at Emma who was looking straight at her. Regina's felt her heart was swallowed in her stomach and she could feel her lungs pushing to get her to breathe.

The look she gave her was betrayal. It was her job though and she couldn't have picked favorites, right?

Regina wiggled her finger at the blonde, "Emma can you come here", she asked soflty.

The blonde huffed before getting up. She moved slowly across the hall, wondering what her punishment will be. "What's my punishment"

"Emma you have to understand I can't choose favorites"

"I know", she said her voice sounding rough.

"What happened in there"

"Nothing happened. Boys being boys thats all"

"There has to be a reason you attacked him"

"Just give me detention okay or I will be your maid or what ever the hell you call it here. I don't want to talk about it now", Emma's body was hearted up and she had the nerve to punch a brick wall if she could.

"Okay. Come by after lunch and we will discuss everything"

"Yeah sure what ever", the blonde whispered passing Regina. She shook her head at the hard shell girl as she went to see what was happening in the principles office.

"She was the one who started it!", Killian argued back.

Regina rolled her eyes before opening the door. "Sir how is everything".

"Ms.Mills your student said that your other student started the fight"

"I know Emma and she is a great student. Im sure she has a good explanation to the way she behaved today Mr.Parker", Regina risked the urge to slap the heck out of the boy sitting 3 feet away from her.

"Well Mr.Jones do you want to tell us why she attacked you?"

"She attacked me for no reason like I said she's a crazy bi...

"ENOUGH", Regina yelled. She smiled slighty when she saw the brunette boy swallow slowly and little beads of sweat on his forehead. Ha, you acting tough is sad she thought.

"You are in no place to argue Mr.Jones, do you understand me", Regina looked at parker. "I will deal with Emma and make sure she is severely punished".

Killian scoffed and Regina sent him a dirty look. "That will do Ms.Mills have a good day"

Regina glared at the boy one more time than headed out. She heard him say three weeks detention which made her smile until her cheek bones broke.

"Hey Regina", Zelena jogged over to her after printing off a few papers in the printer room. "So how is everything with Emma", the red head wiggled her eyebrows.

"Not so great. I left the room to discuss some important matters with a teacher and Emma and that annoying Killian Jones go into a fight"

"Is Emma Okay", Zelena asked with her worry in her voice.

Regina chuckled at that. "Oh Emma is fine. She was the one who did the ass kicking"

"Oh wow", Zelena laughed before adding, "is it wrong that im proud of her for kicking his ass"

"Yes and no", Regina smirked. "She just won't tell me why she did it. I know Emma well enough that she wouldn't start a fight with no motive behind all of it"

"She will come around Gina. She looks up to you. All you have to do is keep her chin up".

"I will", Regina promised.

Zelena nodded smiling. "Have you kissed yet", she spoke to fast like a goofy child. Regina blushed.

"Maybe we have and maybe we haven't", She began to walk up the stairs, leaving Zelena with questions. "Come on you got to tell me more"

"Sorry I got a job to do and so do you", she shouted from the top of the second stair case.

 _Time skip_

"Emma is it true", Ruby said sitting down on the cafeteria table. Belle was sitting on the bench across from Emma.

"We heard you beat up Killian", Belle added.

"Get off the table", one of the school duties yelled. Ruby swung off the table and sat next to belle.

Emma chewed on her food awkwardly before replying, "Um yeah something like that"

"Fucking awesome dude", Ruby shrieked.

"Yeah I guess it was", Emma smiled. It won't be awesome when her foster dad finds out.

"Are you two dating", she changed the subject to get her mind off of the beating she will endure in a few hours.

"Me and her", belle pointed at herself than to the brunette. Emma shook her head yes. Both of them started laughing so hard that it was the point where Emma should walk away. "Me and Belle", she laughed. Ruby smacked her hand on the table.

"Oh my god Emma you are to give me a heart attack", Belle heavily breathed out.

"What's so bad about what I asked", Emma wondered out loud.

"Nothing. Its just we never thought about us being together. We been friends for years now"

"Hmm okay I should go actually. Ms.Mills is making me do her dirty work".

"That sucks", Ruby said. Oh it does, Emma thought risking the urge to show off her idiot smile.

"Seeya guys", she threw away her food in the trash can.

Emma was glad enough she was being punished by Regina instead of the principle. The fact she kept saying punished by Regina did some wonders to her body but she knew thats not how its going to go.

"Ms.Mills", she said. "What do you want me to do first".

Regina looked up with her reading glasses still on. Emma stood in front of her desk with her hands collapsed together. She took off her glasses.

"I would first want you to call me Regina and second I need you to tell me what happened"

"I can't", Emma argued.

"Yes you can. Its just me and you. Just Regina and Emma"

Just Regina and Emma the blonde repeated in her head. Regina put her hand out for Emma to take; she did.

Regina got up leading her around the desk. She never let go of the her hand as she instead put Emma's hand on her chest and her hand on Emma's.

"Two heart beats are as strong as one Emma. You can trust me darling just tell me. This will make your life much easier"

"Okay", Emma breathed in and out, catching in air as much as possible. "During the video I heard Killian and his friends talking about banging some chick than when I started listening into it a little more. I heard them say Regina has one hell of an ass and Killian said it would be fun to play with her", at the end of the sentence, Emma's face was as red as a tomato.

"God I hate that boy", Regina whispered. She pulled Emma into a tight hug, rubbing circles around her back. "Thank you for sticking up for me my dear".

"He deserved it. I don't like anyone saying those things about my Regina"

"My Regina?", Regina smirked.

"I uh I mean", Emma backed away swallowing the big lump. Her back hit the white board and she was once again body pressed with Regina Mills.

"Than I guess you are my Emma", She wooflishy grinned going into a hot steamy kiss. Emma moaned against her lips leaving Regina to feel the vibration. Regina pulled the girl againt her body as close as she can be.

"I love...

the bell rung and Emma realized her mistake. "I should go. I guess we can do my punishment tomorrow", she hoped Regina wouldn't ask her about the whole almost "I love you situation".

"Yes of course", she cleared her throat. "Go be smart and don't kick anyones ass"

"I will try".


	9. She Dreams and Enters Hell Part 1

**_The story will be under construction soon. This will have 20 chapters! I appreciate everyone who took the time to read my story (:_**

 ** _Note: Graham Hunt was supposed to be the sheriff. I forgot that I used Killian as the sheriff and than I used him again in the high school phase. Graham is the sheriff..not killian. Another thing in this storyline its a one year later thing. Emma came to storybrooke a year go but didn't go to high school until a few months later. Therefore she knew Graham. If you guys want a friendly Gremma (Emma and Graham) pass than start asking and I will do it. Also Emma's age is now 18 so it can be illegal. She's also a held back student so..enjoy and let your imagination run free!_**

 _Welcome to Hell._

She stood in front of the door knowing she was about to enter her own personal hell again.

She knew what he will do; what he would he say to break her. She can almost hear his ugly voice screaming in her ear telling her that she is worthless.

Emma twisted the door knob preparing for another beating of her life. She could say she has gotten used to it for all those years and she could say it was the truth.

He had a murderous look with no ounce of emotion written in his eyes. Emma thinks he has no heart either. How does he live with himself? How does he keep breathing with all the terrible things he has done to her?

"When the hell are you going to stop being such a fucking brat", he yelled.

I kicked a brats ass today I call that a win, win she thought.

Emma all but stood there at the door way just waiting for him to come at her. She than smiled, knowing that she could win.

If you think you can't beat them than play their game. Get the upperhand and show them that they can't take you down.

Smile the worst is yet to come. "Wipe that fucking ugly smile off your face girl!", she didn't. She kept smiling until he was right in her face.

Emma stood tall with good posture. She looked at him straight in the eye and said, "You're a coward", she spit right into his face.

He screamed pushing her up against the wall by her throat. "What did you say!", he squeezed her throat with his bare hands. Emma coughed struggling to breathe.

"I said you are coward", she wheezed. Before she could say anything else he had slapped her right in the face, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Im the coward?", he shouted as he grabbed a fistfull of her hair. He slammed her head into the wall, letting her fall to the ground again.

He than picked her up on more time; punching her hard as she could that the pain was to much for her to bare, she screamed until she swallowed up her vocals.

He looks at Emma one more time, breathing hard. "What", he whispers. Emma began to laugh. "Why the hell are you laughing", he snarled.

The blonde looks up at him, still flat on the ground. "You hit like a girl", she said before fainting.

"Emma time for dinner!", a young middle age called. The blonde woke up confused not knowing where she was.

She looked around the bright pink colored room. "Did a unicorn throw up on here?". Emma realized that she could not see clearly. "What the hell is going on! Where am I", she said.

She sat up on the bed, catching with her eyes a pair of contact glasses. "Since when do I need glasses", she curiously looked at them before putting them on.

"Emma come on dinner is getting cold", a man's voice she heard.

"Um yeah I'll be right there", she answered back. This has to be a dream. Regina is still here and Ruby and Belle. They are here right? They have to be.

"What were you doing kid", he asked with a smile on his face.

"Take a seat. We cooked up your favorite meal", he replied. Emma nervously sat down as a plate of mac and cheese with fried chicken sat right in front of her.

"Who are you?", the blonde asked out of the blue.

Both of them started to laugh when they sat down. "Emma you got to stop staying up and reading those fairy tale books", Her dream mom teased.

She looked at her for a moment than turned to her dream dad who nodded. "Can I be excused please", she softly asked.

"Uh yeah I guess. I will put your dinner in the microwave", she smiled.

"Yeah, yeah th- anks", she stuttered. Emma pushed the chair out and raced up to her dream room, shutting the door.

"Do you think she's doing drugs or something?", David whispered.

"Emma doesn't do drugs. Teenagers are just dealing with a lot of issues these days. We just need to let them be", Mary explained.

"This is not happening", she rested her head against the door. Emma was trying so hard to wrap her head around this situation. She couldn't remember one thing about how she got here

Something got her eye again and it was a brown edge from under her bed. Emma walked over, getting onto her knees and grabbing what she had saw.

"Once Upon A Time", she read the title. It was large square book of fairytales. "Maybe this is the book she told me to stop reading"

She opened it to a random page. "The Evil Queen", she stared at a picture of a women dressed in a fancy corset dress and devilish smile on her face. It almost reminded her of, "Regina".

Emma shut the book tossing it a side. She had to find Regina. "Hey where are you going?"

"Out", she said.

Mary came up behind David, a plate in her hand and the other held a towel. He put his hand on the counter, watching Emma standing at the door.

"Should we know where you are going", David laughed.

"Just for a walk. I will be home soon", she opened the door and rushed out.

She ran down the side walk. Giving it all she got, sprinting as fast as she could until she felt the cool breeze on her face and her stomach left aching.

This is not real! This is not Real! She just felt like this wasn't right. They were perfect parents but something isn't right. Emma could feel it in her heart. She couldn't feel the magnetic pull to Regina like she did before.

"Please be normal", Emma sighed. She walked up the brunettes path way. "Here goes nothing", she flicked her wrist.

"Hello can I help you"

"Regina", Emma lost oxygen in her words.

"Do I know you", the brunette asked.

"You don't remember me", she said to herself looking anywhere but Regina.

"Pardon me?"

"Babe, come on the movie is starting"

"Sorry I have to go. Um goodbye...

"Emma"

"Emma", she confirmed. "Goodbye Emma", she softly said as she shut the door.

Emma felt like she couldn't breathe. She tried to take a few deep breaths bending down and resting her hands on her knees.

"Who was that?", Robin asked popping a popcorn in his mouth. He kicked up his feet on the coffee table.

"I don't know", she sat down and cuddled against him.

Part 2 coming soon!... this Saturday


	10. She Dreams of Hell Part 2

**_Somebody to die for- Hurts (my fanfiction will have a playlist for every chapter. This song is dedicated to this chapter) please take a listen (: swanqueen all the way!_**

She flew inside slamming the door in the process as she charged up stairs. She ignored the people calling her name locking herself in her room.

It was getting harder to breathe. She was trapped in her own hell. A hell where Regina doesn't remember her.

Nothing makes sense though. She couldn't tell if this was reality or fake. Why isn't anyone waking her up? why isn't anyone screaming in her face and shaking her awake?

Emma grabbed the book of fairytales sitting on her bed, she flipped to the same page again. She put her whole hand over the picture, staring at it until she lost focus.

"Honey are you okay?", Mary asked. Emma yelped a little. She looked at the door that her dream mom was on the other side of.

"Yeah Im okay. Don't come in! Im...naked", that's the best you can come up with.

"Oh sorry I will leave you alone. Your dad and I are going out for a few hours. if you need anything just call me or your dad"

"okay I will do that. Bye..., silence floated for a second "mom".

"Bye sweetheart"

The ladies foot steps faded out. Emma sighed in relief looking back at the picture. Evil Queen made Emma question if she needed to go to a home for the nut jobs.

"Come on Emma wake up", she smacked the page over and over. "Wake up danm it. I Don't even like fucking fairytales", Emma shouted throwing the book at the ground. She fell on the bed.

"If this is a dream than this dream is shit!", Emma yelled at the celing. "Do you hear me you fucking devil with your devil stick up your red ass!"

She closed her eyes and let herself fall asleep.

"Mr.Keller? Emma? anyone in there!", Graham knocked again for the second time. He walked over to the large window and saw Keller's car was gone.

He took out his keys, unlocking the door. He could already tell something wasn't sitting right. "Hello?", maybe he was wrong. "Emma", or not.

Graham took action quick shaking the girl who was left beaten on the floor hours ago. "Emma wake up!", Graham yelled while slapping her face lightly.

"Regina please remember me", he watched as she moved her body uncomfortably. Yelling the brunettes name again and again. Regina Mills, Graham thought.

"Emma come on love. Its just a dream", he yelled loud enough to bring her back to the living. Her eyes shot wide open as she looked at Graham than looked around the room. She shot up fast, scrambling away from him.

"What the hell happened", the blonde said.

"I found you passed out on the ground", Graham lended his hand for Emma. She took it letting him help her up.

"What the hell happened Em? did someone break in?

"Something like that", she said. The pain came rushing back to her head, suddenly feeling tired again.

"It was him", he said.

"I don't know what you are talking about", she dismissed.

"Oh come on Emma. Stop lying! I know it was him"

"If you did know than why didn't you stop him in the first place", she angrily yelled.

Graham closed his eyes feeling guilty. She was right after all. That danm bastard had him blind.

"We are going to the hospital and I will call Regina to come meet us there"

"Why would you call Regina. She's my teacher"

"You were yelling her name in your sleep. She must be important enough to yell her name", he teased. He knew this wasn't a good time but he couldn't help it.

Emma walked up to him slapping his arm as hard as she could. "Ow Em that really hurt", he groaned.

"You're a jackass"

"I guess I am. You still love me right?", he laughed.

"Yeah I...

She dropped dead in his arms, loosing it all. Graham picked her up and carried her to his squad car, putting on the sirens.

He is going to have great pleasure when he arrests Keller. He already has pshyical evidence to prove he was a scum bag.

Graham set her right in the front seat as he leaned over to grab a blanket from the back seat. He wrapped it around it as he rubbed her arms, kissing her forehead.

He felt like he wasn't doing his job in the first place. Regina was right after all when she said something didn't feel right. He knew well enough that no one in this town would hurt Emma.

When he first met her...

 ** _Storybrooke:_** Year of 2016

 _Emma headed down stairs of the small loft she was forced to call home. Her step father called her down to come meet the sheriff of the town._

 _"Emma this is sheriff Graham. He is the best in this town and he will keep an eye on you while I work", Keller grabbed his keys from the kitchen counter._

 _She looked at Graham who smiled at her. Emma rolled her eyes, scoffing. "Are you serious? I don't need baby sitting"_

 _"Its not baby sitting. You are a trouble maker. Im not going to invite a trouble maker in my home or this town so don't argue with me. I can send you back if I have too. Do you want that?"_

 _Emma held her ground as she grinded her teeth together. She could feel the rush of wanting to hurt someone. Emma always felt this when someone hurt her._

 _It was a bad feeling to have though. She never wanted to hurt anyone. They made her do that. They forced her hands and she knew she could have been strong enough to fight them. To not end up like them._

 _"I said do you want that", he hissed, putting sympathy on the letter T._

 _"Yes okay fine. I will do what you ask", she sighed putting her hands in her skinny jean pocket._

 _"Good", he simply said heading for the door. "If she gives you trouble just give me a call", he glared at her._

 _She wanted to give him a snarky ass comeback but she also wanted to do far worse._

 _"I don't think Emma will be a problem. I will be happy to keep an eye on her and maybe show her around", Graham nodded. He looked at Emma._

 _"Okay. Bye sheriff", he left._

 _"Do you want to go get_ dressed in something more comfortable".

 _Emma glared at him for a minute as she fled up stairs. She grabbed her red leather jacket and her necklace of a silver swan._

 _She looked at herself in the mirror, wondering how her life turned out this way. Emma grabbed her beanie placing it on her head._

 _"You ready?", Graham said. She completely ignored him, passing him by and walked out the door. "This is going to be fun", he smiled closing the door behind him._ **Storybrooke: Year of 2017**

Where is she", Regina came running in the waiting room. Graham got up, stopping her from going any further.

"She's in recovery. I found her passed out in he apartment", he said.

Regina was on the verge of crying. "What the hell happened", she choked.

"You were right"

"Right? about what", she gave him a confused look. Right about Mr.Keller she thought.

"Mr.Keller I believe he did this and I should have believed you. Im so sorry", he hugged her. Regina awkwardly hugged him back.

"Thats not what matters now. What's important that we know and you can stop him", she pulled away.

"I want to see her now", she confirmed tightly.

Regina looked at Graham as he began to walk away from her. She followed him to her lovers room. The brunette was terrified for Emma.

"I will leave you two alone", he shut the door.

Regina sniffed wiping away the tears. She grabbed the chair pushing it closer to Emma's bed. She was still passed out from everything.

"Hi Emma", she softly whispered. She pushed strands of the blonde's hair from her face. "Im so glad you are okay. You are safe now baby", she kissed her lips. All she needed was to hold her. Regina decided to put the chair back. She than climbed onto the bed, putting the blanket over them. She wrapped her arms tightly around Emma's waste, playing with her hair.

"I love you too", Regina said. She remembered what Emma was about to say back in her class room. She knew Emma was afraid to say those three powerful words.


	11. She fell in love

Love is precious, love is hope, love is unpredictable at times and it can also be painful. There's a connection between two people who love each other. Its connecting the pain and love that they have. Its what makes a couple strong.

Regina admitted that she was scared to say those three words but she did anyway. She said them out loud in the air they breathe. What she was even more afraid of is did she really mean it.

She came to grow strong feelings for this breath taking girl. Regina didn't want to break her beautiful soul. Emma had such a big heart that it sent Regina flying over a rain bow.

Regina understood why Emma acts the way she does. Why she shuts people out or trys to push them away. She was once like that herself when she was Emma's age.

She smiled against Emma's neck, feeling a thousand lightining bolts spark into heart. Regina never wanted to let this girl slip out of her arms.

She silently vowed to protect her if its the last thing she does. She needed Emma to wake up soon so she can tell Emma again of how much she loves her.

Regina may seem crazy but she was crazy in love right now. She was proud of who she grown up to be. A strong, attractive within the outside and more the inside.

She saw that within Emma. If you love someone; you love them for who they are. Not on what they look like. Sometimes someone's personality can surprise you.

The brunette carefully unwrapped her arms around her swan. She could hear Emma moaning awake, grumbling even.

Emma rubbed her eyes adjusting to the light. She turned her neck an inch as she was taken back by Regina.

"Welcome back to the living my love", the brunette kissed her forehead. She placed her hand on Emma's cheeks.

"Your hands are warm", Emma painfully swallowed. "Where am I?".

Regina saw the distraught look on the blonde's face. She got up to poor a cup of water for Emma. "Here drink", she soflty put her point finger under Emma's chin, lighty tapping it.

Emma drank the water she offered, swallowing every last drop. Regina put the cup down on the table. "You are in the hospital"

"I don't remember anything", Emma was confused.

"You don't remember how you got here?", Regina began to sit on Emma's bed.

"I remember Graham coming over and thats it. How did I end up here".

Regina took Emma's incredibly small but not small hands into hers. She brought it close to her lips, kissing it a thousand times.

Emma weakly smiled at that.

"You don't have to be scared anymore. He is never going to lay a finger on you", Regina promised.

"I should have known he did this to me", Emma looked away from Regina. She suddenly felt ashamed and she didn't know why. Than the tears came washing up the surface of her eyes and the sobbing became loud and clear.

"Oh sweet heart please don't cry", she witnessed the girl hide her face in the crook of her arm like all little kids do when they are hurt or done something wrong.

Regina tried to pull Emma's arm away to see her face. The blonde fought her off though. She sighed, trying again. "Mmnahhamm", Emma grumbled.

"Darling I don't know what you just said but will you please let me hold you", Regina said.

Emma coughed from all the crying, slowly uncovering her face. She looked at Regina with her red puffy eyes and her running nose.

The brunette grabbed a tissue and wiped Emma's nose. She carefully climbed into the bed, having Emma lift up just a little so she can scoot on behind her.

The blonde layed comfortably between Regina's legs, her head resting on her breasts with her strong arms wrapped around her.

Regina kissed the girl behind the ear. "What were you saying that I couldn't understand"

"I wanted to know if it was true", Emma said. Her stomach turned upside down for a mere second wondering what she will say.

"About what sweet heart", Regina rubbed her fingers against Emma's.

The blonde did her best to face her. She looked into the chocolate brown eyes for a moment before saying, "that you love me and I love you too", Emma cried.

Regina brought her thumb to rid of her Swan's tears. She thickly swallowed as she kissed both of her eyes.

Emma has no idea how much she loves her. She loves her so much that she would get the moon for her or even the stars.

The tears came streaming down the brunettes face as she said, "I do love you Emma Swan. I meant it darling", Regina sniffed.

Emma smiled before doing the best of her ability to wipe away her Regina's tears away and kissing both of her eyes. "You are amazing", Emma breathed, laying back.

"No you are. You are strong, loyal, passionateaboutso many things, and you are so beautiful. Just so, so, so beautiful and it takes my breath away"

Emma blushed at that. "You know Regina you do things to a girl when you say things like that", Emma grinned

"I can also do many incredible things to a girl in bed", Regina smirked.

Emma bit her lip not knowing what to say.

"Cat got your tongue dear"

"Shut up", Emma playfully said. She cuddled further into Regina as the brunette held her tigher. "You are stunning Regina Mills. I will never regret being with you because its a privilege to be yours. I will always be yours", Emma said seriously.

"And I will always be yours my sweet heart. I'm happy you are in my life"

"I'm happy too"

She kissed Emma behind the left and right ear, going a little crazy with the kisses. Emma giggled like a little girl. "Your kisses tickle", Emma said.

"Do they now", Regina resumed her kisses. Emma had enough of it. She got up, balancing herself with her knees. Emma wooflishy grinned before claiming Regina's lips with hers.

There lips moved in sync. Slowly and passionate. They took the time to feel one another not wanting to pull away. Emma poured all of her feelings about the women in the kiss. She could honestly feel Regina's love in that kiss.

The brunette brought her hands to cup Emma's face, gently pushing her way. "I love you so much".

"I love you more"

 **Next chapter coming soon. Might be a non swan queen chapter though. Maybe a few little scenes with them even though this is about them. Other character's deserve a chance (: I hope you swens and non swens enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	12. Together

"We deserve the voice! We deserve the voice! We deserve the voice", Ruby held the Mega Phone to her mouth. Everyone who was with her surrounded the front of the buliding.

"Ms.Lucas I advice you to stop this immideltity! come down to my office now", the intercome went off.

Ruby rolled her eyes as she lifted her middle finger to the school. She resumed her chant, hoping this will work. She was tired of all the students in this school who actually work hard never get a say in anything.

There opinions matter of course. Its called freedom of speech. "We deserve the voice"

Meanwhile Emma and Regina were still at the hosptial. Dr.Ritch ran a test on Emma's brain activity, making sure she didn't have a concussion or brain damage.

Regina stood by her the whole time except for the MRI scan. Emma argued with her to go to school; she did not stand a chance in getting her to leave.

She didn't want Regina wasting her own time. It was not that she was trying to kick her out, she is not used to people staying with her when she is in pain.

Maybe its time to get to used it, Swan. She sighed, putting both of her hands on the back of her head, laying down on the hospital bed.

"Here I got you chips", speak of the beauty. She handed Emma the chips as well as a bottle of cranberry juice.

"I didn't know which kind of chips you liked or juice", she chuckled.

"Its perfect", she smiled opening up the bag of chips. She offered the bag to Regina, lifting her eyebrow.

"I'm fine babe. Not a fan of junk food"

Emma opened her mouth half way not bothering to close it. She stared at Regina in disbelief.

Regina looked left and right, wondering what was going on. "Are you having a seizure?"

"As a matter fact I am. My girlfriend is a healthy psycho", she popped a potato chip in her mouth.

The brunette laughed whole heartedly, punching Emma lightly on the shoulder. "Watch it Swan"

"Or what? Are you going to punish me?"

"I might", she smirked.

"I haven't gotten my other punishment for kicking that dick wads ass"

"Don't worry about that. I already got it planned out", Regina's grin turned very evil queen.

"Yeah", she said grabbing Regina's hand, "what is it?"

"A two page essay on what you have been learning in my class".

Emma's eyes went wide. She leaned down to give her a kiss on the lips, loving every second of Emma's expression. She was only joking. She has got one hell of a punishment for her.

"Are you serious?"

Regina began to walk out. "Wait what? Regina! you can't do that", she gasped.

Leading herself out of Emma's room she recognized the back of Graham. She steadily walked fast on her high heels, clenching her hands into a fist.

"Any news? Did you get him?", Regina's voice filled with hope and faith in her words.

"I got him locked up in the cell. He won't confess to anything. I got a search warrent to search the aparment and hopefully they will find something", Graham said.

Regina slowly crossed her arms stepping closer to him. "Even if they don't you won't let Emma go back to him. She can't go back to him", she spoke fear now.

"I will do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen. I promise".

Regina's eyes became glass. She wanted nothing more than to kick his ass. She didn't even care if she gets in trouble. He hurt her when he hurt the women she loves.

You know that story? Romeo and Juliet. Was it love at first sight? Did Juliet catch the sparkle in his eyes or what is it his charming face? Although this isn't Emma and Regina's story. Of course none of them will die in the end. Its there love just like those two love dead birds.

Its there love that holds them together. So yes it was love at first sight and Regina Mills could a give a danm about what others think.

"I want to see him".

"Ruby what the hell are you doing", Belle jogged over. She wore a cute sized yellow dress that looked incredibly gorgeous on her or so thats what Ruby thought.

She stood there half a minute lolly gaging.

Belle began to snap her fingers in front of her face, her british accent had her tummy turn jelly.

"Oh", Ruby had a hard time forming words. This never happened before. Belle has wore countless of dresses, why is this happening now?

"We are on strike Belle", Ruby slapped a wooden sign in Belle's hand.

"Now lets make history", the brunette grinned, taking Belle's hand in her own.

Ruby knew Belle to well that any big crowd is enough to give her anxiety attack. Belle once told her that holding hands comforts her and she was always more happy to do that. She loves holding her hand. She loved the coldness, knowing she can warm them up.

"Ruby I swear we are going to end up in jail someday"

"For a strike?"

"No for all the stuff we been through. You always drag me into crazy stuff and we always get in trouble"

"Yeah "we" because we are in it together, right?"

"Always forever", Belle said. That was there motto when they were little.

"Look what we have here", Keller taunted, coming up to the bars. He gripped the handles, cocking his head. "Another bitch. I saw you before with my daughter. You seem pretty hot".

Graham rolled his eyes. "Unlock the cage", Regina simply said. He went to do so as she followed along with him. The man began to laugh like a crazy maniac.

"I will be close if you need anything"

"I'm not going to need anything", she approached him slowly. She was already prepared to kick his ass with her leather gloves on both hands so she didn't have to get them dirty.

She threw the first punching, hitting a big blow. Keller groaned forefully backing against the wall. She punched him again quickly so he couldn't over power her.

"This is for existing", she kicked him right in the shin, causing him to fall to the ground. He chocked on his own spit and blood, spitting out blood.

"This is for causing my Emma pain", she grabbed his hair yanking him towards the bar cells as she banged his head against them.

She than threw him on the ground. "And this is for hurting me", she swung and she hit him right in the gut.

"You stupid bitch! I didn't do anything to you"

"You hurt Emma. That's what you did to me and she is not your daughter you sick pathetic excuse of a...you know what your not even a man. You're just pathetic!", she spit.

Graham smiled. "I'm going to go check on Emma", Regina said acting like nothing happened.


	13. She is saved by superwomen

**_Thank you so much everybody! I was wondering if anyone could help me with what to do in the next chapter. My mind is blank. I have a few options but I want you guys to choose._**

 ** _1\. How Emma ended up on Regina's door step._**

 ** _2\. Ruby and Belle chapter with Emma_**

 ** _3\. Emma and Regina all alone in the mansion._**

 ** _4\. The Secret Box (A secret I been keeping from the story about ? i can't tell_**

 ** _5\. Another arrival of Killian Jones. Threatening Emma and Regina's relationship_**

 ** _6\. Emma shows Regina how to get high._**

 ** _and than she does get high._**

 ** _The one that gets the highest vote wins!_**

Song dedication: West by Sleeping at Last.

Upright Regina was not a good look for her. She asked the same question multiple times; Are you sure you checked everything?

Emma told her multiple times she is okay. By the time they got to the car, Regina didn't allow her to get up from the wheelchair.

She buckled Emma's seatbelt, breathing heavily, everything in her body was agitated.

She kissed the blonde on the lips, heading on her side of the car. Emma laid her hand on top of her's. Regina looked at her in question.

"Regina I'm okay. You have absolutely nothing to worry about".

She took all the strength to tear herself away from Emma leading her eyes to the steering wheel. She could tell Regina's eyes were on there way to the river.

"Regina are you okay?", she rubbed her arm, comforting her. Regina started up the car, nodding her head.

Emma didn't buy it for a second. It was strange that they knew right away if they were hiding something.

When they got to the manison Regina helped Emma up to her room, giving her clothes to wear. She left the room without saying a word.

 _What is going on Regina? What are you hiding from me? I know you mean well and I know you care about me. I love you for that. Not no one will ever make me feel the way you make me feel._

"Hey", Emma said. She walked up to the sofa, seating next to Regina. Emma took the mug away from Regina's hands.

"Hey what the hell I was drinking that", Regina whined.

Emma put the mug on the table. "Regina I know you are not okay. You told me that you just know that I will be okay and now I need to tell you that. You are going to be okay."

"Whatever it is you are thinking about in that ravishing head of yours you can tell me. I appreciate everything you have done for me. We are okay now because we are together. Maybe not for long, maybe we will be teared apart, but I know that you will fight for me like you did today"

"You know about...

"Yeah", Emma said. "Graham came in and told me while you were talking to the doctor".

Regina let out a watery laugh. She wiped away the small wet tears from the corner of her eyes. She took Emma's hands in her own as she squeezed it tightly.

"I don't regret it for a second"

 _Maps stretched out_

 _Too many miles to count._

 _Let's just say we're inches apart,_

 _Even closer at heart,_

 _And we'll be just fine._

I just knew right from the start that he was one who did that to you on the night you ended up here. He deserved it", Regina kissing Emma's knuckles, tucking them under her chin.

"I love you so much Regina Mills. You are fucking badass".

"I love you more", she pulled Emma's head to her's, resting their foreheads together. Their hands in a perfect puzzle between them.

 _We'll be just fine._

 _We'll be just fine._

 _We'll be just fine,_

 _I know that we will._

 _I just know we will_

"Are you ready to tell me what was going on back in the car"

"I'm not ready"

"That's alright. I won't push you"

"Thank you Emma"

"There's no need to thank me. I will always be here for you"

"As shall I", Regina smiled.

"Three weeks Belle. Three bull shitting weeks", Ruby groaned slamming her head against the locker that was next to the Australian brunette

"Well you did break the school rules", she shrugged slamming her locker shut.

"So that strike was necessary. Have you seen what they feed us and they don't let me wear my slutty clothes"

"Slutty? really? You look gorgeous in those clothes", Belle quickly realized what she said. To late. It already slipped out.

"You think i'm gorgeous"

"Pfft no", Belle hid her face, wishing her locker was still open or the bell would ring. Ruby flipped her hair smirking.

"I know I'm gorgeous Belle", she smiled.

"When the hell are you two guys going to start dating?", Emma showed up just in time.

"Emma", the brunette nearly tackled her to the ground. Emma hugged her back then hugged belle. "I missed you guys"

"We missed you too you punk. Where have you been?"

"I was in the hospital"

Ruby and Belle's gazes turned sad towards the blonde. "Oh my god what happened", Belle asked.

"I got beaten up my foster dad"

Ruby began to walk the opposite direction. "Rubes where are you going", Belle tilted her head in confusion.

"I got to go kick someones ass"

Emma laughed at that as she gently grabbed Ruby's wrist pulling her back. "Don't worry someone already did that for me".

"Oooo who", she teased.

Emma got closer to them putting her hand over her mouth so no one can hear her. "Regina".

"As in?", Belle and Ruby said at the same time. They both looked at one another, losing themselves in each other's eyes.

Ruby quickly shook her head, "So are you two together?"

Emma grinned happily. "I will take that as a yes", Belle said. This time they did a group hug. Emma felt she really belonged here. She was meant to be here.

The bell rings. "Welp time for some cock sucking detention", Ruby waved them goodbye.

"Detention?"

"Oh she went on strike about how students are always left out in the decision making in the school"

"Isn't that freedom of speech though?"

"Not according to Parker"

"Hmm well I will see you around", Emma said.

"You too"

"You better tell her how you feel", Emma said walking backwards.

"Thank god you are okay", Zelena hugged Regina tightly. They both had free periods in the morning.

"I didn't know you cared that much", Regina teased as she leaned against her desk.

"Shut up you. I heard you were at the hospital but I don't know why"

"It was Emma"

"Is she okay? Did someone hurt her? Can I please kick somebody's ass because I'm definitely in the mood for some smack down ass whooping", she smacked her hands together.

Regina always believed that Zelena was her long lost sister. She wished it was true. They always showed a couple similarities in their personalities.

"Sorry Z I already beat you to the punch. She is okay now but if you have Emma for class please don't say anything that I told you. Privacy and all"

"You have my word"

She always said in her head every time she saw the red head, "What if". What if she was her sister. What if.

"Do you think Emma and I will get caught?"

Zelena wandered over to one of the student's desk settling upon the edge. "If you are careful", she said, starting to chuckle.

"It wasn't a surprise when you told me that you two were together. I could tell by how you guys looked at each other when I met Emma"

Regina grinned biting a little bit of her lip, blushing. "That obvious uh".

"Yes it was. Just be glad your mother isn't here to know about this. She may be okay with you dating women. Probably not okay with dating a student", Zelena said.

Regina nodded as she leaned back against her chair. "I don't care if she finds out. I really love Emma".

"You two make me want to puke with your super cute gayness", Zelena joked. Regina snorted while she laughed her ass off.

"Did you just snort?", Zelena pointed, catching her breath.

"Do I have to act like a lady all the time?", she cackled at the memory of her mother. "Remember when Cora brought a pair of granny tights for prom night. "You will attract a lot of boys", Regina mimicked her mother's voice.

"I always felt your mother was high or something when I came over".

"Who knows. She did say those ugly pair of disgraced fabric would attract boys so she probably was and besides did she think we were going to a royal fancy ass ball?"

The redhead laughed out loud. "That women always did scare me".

"Tell me about it. I had to live with her".

"I always told you can come live with me in my tree house".

Regina sure did missed that tree house. They would go up there everyday or when they had the chance.

Zelena had a whole stack of scary comic books that almost had Regina piss her pants one time.

Bell rang for second period. "Well have fun with the demons", Regina got up to walk her to the door.

They hugged one last time. "Have fun with your swan", Zelena quietly whispered in her ear.

"We held hands", Belle turned in her seat. Emma looked up from her half completed work.

"During the strike. I'm not a fan of crowds because it gives me anxiety attacks but we always hold hands. This time it felt..

Emma raised eyebrows, "Different", she finished for her. About fucking time.

"I'm scared", Belle looked over at Zelena to make sure she was busy.

"Of her rejecting you?", Emma surprisingly said. She set her pencil down to make a point. "You two are so blind. Obviously Ruby has feelings for you".

Emma and Belle found themselves being stared down by the class. She may have said that a little too loud. Zelena took off her reading glasses, glaring at them.

"Ladies please do save your drama for your time"

"Yes mam", Emma said. "Tell her before it's too late", she said to the brunette.

At the end of day, Ruby, Belle, and Emma decided to go to Granny's. Regina brought Zelena with her to see what was going on with Emma's hopefully soon to be not foster dad.

Regina freaked out when he wasn't there. "Zelena please tell me he didn't get released", the redhead took Regina's hand, squeezing tightly.

Graham came back from the interrogation room, smiling inside when he saw Regina. He was thrilled to tell her the good news. "Regina"

She turned around looking like she was about to pass out. "Where the hell is he?".

"I believe he is half way to Boston"

"You mean?... Regina's began to cry happy tears. Graham confirmed with a head nod as he was hugged by Regina. She hugged Zelena too. "What happened?", Regina curiously asked.

"We found pictures of young girls from what I assume were from older foster homes".

Zelena and the brunette's face turned disgusting. "I need to see Emma right now", she kissed her best friend's cheek. "Thank you for coming with me and thank you Graham for everything".

"Emma", Regina shouted as she entered her home. "You here?". The beautiful blonde came running down stairs like a lightening bolt.

She stopped before the stunning beauty before her. "Come here", she wiggled her finger.

She was pulled against the brunette's body kissing her with everything she got. Emma moaned in the kiss, enjoying every single second.

She put her hand on Regina's sides, trying to press her body even closer to her.

The brunette led her to the nearest wall as she picked her up. Emma wrapped her legs around Regina's waist to hold herself up.

"Remember when I said I would punish you?"

"How can I forgot", Emma smirked.

"You ready for your punishment?"

Emma shrugged, shaking her head. "I'm not to keen on writing a two page essay babe".

Regina chuckled as she carried Emma upstairs. She find it incrediably sexy by how strong she was.


	14. Operation Sister

**So here it is! There was supposed to be smut in this chapter and Regina getting high. I want that to be the next chapter and maybe have a few moments to RedBeauty. Please review and tell me what you think.** **I promise Regina getting high will be in the next chapter. And Regina and Emma having alone time. Im also going to have Redbeauty and SwanQueen make love...no not a four way. You know what I mean haha enjoy.**

The morning after Regina and Emma were buried in a warm, all white fluffy blankets.

The older women's arms were wrapped protectivly around the girl's waist as the girl held her arm there. Emma smiled, pushing her backside even closer to her lover.

Regina laughed against the blonde's mane. "Good morning", Emma said, flipping over.

Regina never let her arms let go of her, "Good morning indeed", she leaned in for a sweet slow kiss.

Their tongues danced together as if they were saying good morning too. They fiannly pulled away when Emma's phone went off.

Emma groaned reaching over Regina to get her phone.

She sighed when she saw it was a text from belle, flopping back onto the bed. "Who is it darling?"

"It's Belle. She wants me to come to Granny's. She said it's urgent"

"You can go if you like"

"I don't want to get up though"

"Don't worry I'll be fine", Regina kissed her.

As much as she loved holding the blonde, Emma had a life too and friends.

She loved that she had friends who cared about her. Regina was thankful for Emma existing in this world.

That's one thing she can thank for her swan's birth parents.

"okay if you say so", Emma hopped out of bed. "Don't miss me to much", she winked.

Regina chucked a pillow at her, "Ha in your dreams".

"Hey Belle you uh okay", she sat down in the booth across from Belle.

She watched the brunette shake her head no, not responding to her answer. "What's wrong? is this about Ruby?".

Belle set down her drink of orange juice, "Yes".

Emma raised her eyebrow, "Okay so do you need my help to ask her out or something?"

"Something like that. I need your help to ask her out to homecoming"

The blonde happily nodded, "I can definitely do that! I had no idea the homecoming dance was so soon".

"Small town", Belle chuckled. "It's tomorrow and I'm so fucking nervous. What if she has date already".

Emma grabbed Belle's hand not knowing why because she never had friends take of her. "I will make sure she doesn't get a date. Let's call this operation homecoming".

Belle laughed at that, her worrying easing down. "You always know how to calm me down".

"Yeah and we have only known each other for a couple of weeks", Emma smiled.

"It honestly seems longer than that".

Than Ruby came barging in.

"Oh hey guys! um Emma I need to talk to you in private", she hurriedly said.

Emma slid out of the booth as Belle and Ruby awkwardly exchanged smiles.

She grabbed Emma by the arm gently, leading her to the back of the diner where the juice box was.

Ruby looked at Belle than back at Emma. "I want to ask Belle out too homecoming but what happen if she has a date already. I will fucking embarrass myself".

Oh you two love birds are so meant for each other, Emma thought.

"Don't worry I got a plan", the blonde smirked. "By the way how did it know I was here?"

"I may have called Ms.Mills ", Ruby said.

"Oh okay. Was she mad that you guys know?"

"Nope she sounded pretty cool about it"

Emma nodded. An idea lit up on her head about homecoming.

She wished Regina and her could dance at homecoming or maybe Regina loved dance.

She wasn't a huge fan of dancing and dressing up but oh boy she knew her idea will be very romantic. What is Emma Swan becoming?

"When I get you two together. Do you think you guys can help me with setting my own private homecoming for me and Regina?"

Ruby grabbed both of her arms, "Oh honey you really did not need to ask", she pulled her in a bone crushing hug.

"We are going to have an amazing night tomorrow"

The next day Emma had her friends prepared to ask each other out. She didn't tell them that either one of them actually wanted to ask one another out.

She had Belle buy a single rose and Ruby buy a daffodil. She even got advice from Regina which helped alot and now the time has come.

"Go on. You got this", Emma gave Belle a nudge towards Ruby.

Ruby had her face hidden her locker, grabbing out the flower. "Hey Ruby", Belle hid the rose behind her.

The brunette chuckled, hiding her flower behind her back as she closed her locker. She put her back against the locker crossing her arms.

"Hey Belle what up. How are you this fine morning"

Emma tried so hard not to laugh at Ruby.

"I want to uh", Belle swallowed.

"I want to ask you out to homecoming", she let it out all out giving Ruby the rose. The brunette slowly pulled her's out, making Belle retract her rose.

"Oh god I didn't know you were going to ask someone to the homecoming"

"Actually this is for you", Ruby grinned. "I wanted to ask you out to homecoming and that's why I wanted to talk to Emma", she said, practically out of breath.

"You are welcome", Emma walked up to them. Before anyone could say anything. Someone was yelling in the middle of the hall way; having a break down.

"You stupid sun of a bitch! You can't do thia to me", she screamed, her voice was horrifying. It sounded like a dying cat.

Mr. Parker came out with his hands up in defense. "It's not my decision. Your illness is a danger to the school and the kids. I can't have that here"

"I fucking hate you", she screamed. "I fucking hate all of you", and than all hell broke loose. "What the hell are you looking at", Ms. Pierce asked Emma.

"I wasn't looking at anything", her voice so small and fragile. Regina and Zelena were just about to head up to the floor, laughing together than it died out.

"You were the one who told on me! because I touched you. I was trying to make you feel better", she went to attack Emma, gripping her arms tightly. Ruby acted on it, pushing the lady away.

The lady didn't have it and came right after Emma. She pushed Ruby away as she throw Emma to the ground. pulled out his walkie talkie running over to asset the situation. "Call the sheriff now!".

Regina shouted. "Let her go", she demanded.

She had Emma against the wall with her hand wrapped around her throat. She looked at the brunette with pleading eyes.

"I said let her go", she yelled. "Now".

She chocked her a little more until she was willing to let her go.

The blonde fell to the ground, crawling away. Ruby and Belle helped her up and took her away quickly.

"I will take you to the sheriff station".

If anyone can calm her down. It's Regina. She grabbed her roughly with the help of Zelena.

"Go back to class everybody", Mr.Parker yelled.

"Can you go check on Emma for me?", Regina asked the red head as they got to the last step of the stairs.

"Yes of course", Zelena put her hand on her best friend's shoulder before going after Emma where ever she may be.

"This is was a bad idea", Regina said.

"Don't put this on me. It was mother's idea. You guys never cared about me"

"You are my sister. Of course I care. She puts to much pressure on us and she thought this would help. She wanted you to have a normal life", the brunette took her sister's hand, they moved to the corner.

"Mother cares about you and I care about you too. I...", Regina hasn't said those words to her sister for so long.

"I love you", she chocked out. She pulled her sister towards her as both of them cried on their shoulders.

It killed Regina knowing what she had to do. She pet her sister's blonde hair, kissing the side of her head. "I'm sorry you have to go through this pain".

"Please fix me Regina. I can't do this".

"I will do everything in my power to make sure that you are not in pain".

The day ended. Regina Mills walked up to her house, unlocking the door. All the lights were turned down and their were a couple of candle lights on the coffee table.

She looked down to see rose petals leading to her office. She followed them carefully wiping her dried tears from hours ago.

Regina stopped right in her place. Eyes and mouth going wide.

I know you had a tough day but I want you to be happy", Emma picked up the remote, playing Sleeping at Last.

She carefully walked to her brunette lover, offering her hand. Emma was dressed in a suit with a bow tie. "Dance with me?", she asked hopefully.

Regina looked at her hand before slowly sliding her's in it. "I will always want to dance with you", she sadly whispered with happiness laced in it.

 _I don't care who you are_

 _Where you're from_

 _What you did_

 _As long as you love me_

 _Who you are_

 _Where you're from_

 _What you did_

 _As long as you love me_

 **We will be entering Regina's past and what will happen with her sister. Be prepared because its going to be a depressing bumping ride for our ladies. Yes there is a happy ending of course!**


	15. Making Love and Getting High

**Who's ready for redbeauty! Yes its official they are now canon thanks to Emma!**

Song: A Thousand years\Body

The two women who have grown to fall in love swayed to the sound of the soft melody, the song making them feel alive.

Regina's arms were wrapped around the blonde's waist as the other had her arms around her teacher's neck.

Their foreheads rested against each other and their eyes closed.

It was magical when people danced.

The sweet sound of the musician's voice practically singing how they felt about inside.

Emma could dance with her forever until the sun rises.

She felt safe with her always. Never will she take her for granted. They had something special and she will not let that go.

A song came to mind in Emma's head.

Stay with me and she was one of those people who liked to sing out aloud.

The words, "Stay with because you are all I need", came falling from her lips. Regina only smiled, holding her even closer.

"You are so cheesy my love", Regina chuckled.

Emma smirked, her eyes still closed. "You love it".

Regina hummed, "I suppose I do". The blonde opened her eyes to look at her lover. She could see the pain in her eyes. "Ms. Pierce she is your sister".

The brunette shamefully looked down. "Yes", she sniffed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I never told anyone about her Em", the nickname became born. "I'm not embarrassed of her if that's what you think".

Emma merely shook her head, "God no! I know you aren't, but I just wish you would have told me at least. I know we don't have to share our whole life story in one day but I told you stuff about me too".

"I know Emma but you also told me that you wouldn't force the situation".

"I know. I'm sorry. I just…., Emma took a deep breath thinking about she was going to say next. She looked up at the ceiling, "I need you to know that I am here for you. I know I am a broken foster kid but I don't give up so easily".

"You are not broken my swan. You are far from of broken my love; you are healing".

"Thanks to you", Emma lightly grinned. "You are the reason for my healing. When I'm without you…I feel broken", she said.

"You never have to be without me".

"Good because I don't want to find out what it's like to not have the dashing Regina Mills in my life".

Emma latched her pink lips onto those lustful red lips taking the older's women's breath away. Their tongues danced in perfect sync, moaning to every vengeful taste.

Neither one of them didn't care if they couldn't breathe. They could kiss until their last dying breath.

Regina's hand landed on Emma's ass, softly squeezing it. She moaned pressing herself impossibly closer loving every second their bodies close to each other.

She loves her for making her world a little bit better because Regina was the only one who could bring that innocent smile on her face.

She was the only one to get Emma to trip over her words or get that funny weird feeling in her bottemless pit. Most of all, she loves her big heart.

"I love you baby girl", Regina sighed happily.

"I love you too".

"A world without you would be my hell".

At the high school homecoming dance everyone was having a good time. A couple of idiots got kicked out for spiking the punch with alcohol.

Ruby and Belle danced for some time now, everything falling in between so naturally.

They never danced like they did now. A slow dance was new to them but they were nailing it.

"Belle"

"Ruby", she said matter of fact.

The brunette chuckled, "I can't believe I'm going to say this"

"I have had the biggest crush on you ever since I met you", there she did it! the words she has been dying to say came out.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this", Belle grinned. "I have had the biggest crush on you too

"You are a weirdo"

"Ha, and you are a dork", Belle stuck out her tongue. Ruby took the chance to kiss her on the mouth, taking Belle by surprise.

"I been dying to do that weirdo".

"I been waiting you dork".

The night came to an end. "Everyone I hope you had a great time. Please proceed through the back doors of the gym and have a nice night!".

"Come on. I will take you home", Ruby held out her hand. Belle nervously smiled, taking it.

"Your hands are warm", she said.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm a wolf", she smirked. Ruby opened the passenger side for her hopefully soon to be girlfriend.

"Thank you", she said before sliding into the red convertible.

The brunette shut the door itching to be next to her. She is going to buy a huge gift for Emma. "Thank you Emma", she said with excitement, hopping in the car.

She strapped on her seat belt and made sure Belle had her's on. She always forgot and Ruby always had to remind her.

"So hom...

This time Belle stole the kiss. Ruby cupped her cheek's, moaning in the brunette's mouth. Their wet lips tasting one another, soon becoming heated.

It was time to pull away, "I been dying to do that dork".

"I been waiting for you to do that weirdo", they both smiled.

Emma and Regina cleaned up after. The brunette went off to change in something more comfortable and Emma had other plans.

She grabbed her bag from the couch unzipping it and pulled out a bag of weed and her pipe.

She grabbed two tiny bits, placing them in the pipe center than lit up the lighter.

The air around her bubble filled with smoke. "What the hell are you doing!", Mama Mills activated. Emma rolled her eyes dramatically.

"You want to try", the blonde smirked.

"No I don't want to try that poison. You shouldn't be doing drugs Em".

"Come on!", Emma pouted.

"It's not like it's going to kill you. Weed is harmless", she took another hit. Regina scrunched nose at the smell, waving her hand in front of her nose.

She hated when Emma used her puppy face. It was hard to resist temptation towards her. "Once", Regina pointed out. "One time and we never speak of this again".

"What ever you say Ms. no fun sexy too sexy hot fucking...

"Emma!", she laughed.

"Oh alright come sit down".

Emma gave her the pipe, "Now the first time is difficult but you will get the hang of it".

Regina nodded, not sure what to do with object in her hand. She was about to turn it over. "Oh no! don't let the good stuff fall out".

"Sorry", Regina said. "So what do I have to do teacher?".

"Allow me to demonstrate", Emma took the pipe away, holding the pipe to her mouth. She put the pipe down, "You know what! we should get a camera".

Emma leaned across a baffled Regina, taking out her cell phone. "Emma please don't show this to anyone".

"I know I know I know. I won't tell anyone that Regina is being a bad tushy bear"

"Really Emma. Tushy Bear?"

"Fine a cute little honey bunny bad tushy bear".

Regina blankly stared at her. No expression on her face. "Call me that again and you will see what happens".

"Cute little hone...

She silenced Emma with her hand on her mouth but they didn't stop her. "Honey bunny", she mumbled in the brunette's hand.

Regina felt something wet.

"Gross Emma. You could have led with a kiss"

"Well, I have had my tongue in your mouth so I don't get why you are complaining", Emma laughed.

"Can we get this over with. I would like to go up to bed and hold my smart ass girlfriend".

"I don't think we ever asked that question"

"What question?"

"The will you be my girlfriend question"

"Will you be my girlfriend Emma Swan"

"I guess", Emma shrugged. Regina slapped her on the arm.

"You are a meanie"

Regina smiled, "I know".

"Okay lets get you high honey bun".

The brunette gave a look that could kill. Emma seriously was about to piss her pants with her girlfriend looking at her like that. "So", the blonde dramatically cleared her throat.

She gave the pipe back, "First thing you want to do is not kill me, second thing is put your mouth on pipe, just a little"

Regina listened carefully as she put the mouth piece close to her lips. "Now we are going to get the lighter", Emma whipped it out. "Make sure you cover the rush hole before sucking"

"What is that exactly"

"The holes on the side. It helps you get high faster"

"Oh okay", Regina put the pipe back in position. Emma gave her the lighter.

"Now light the lighter and the flame will make contact with the weed and start burning it. Keep sucking in until a nice hit has been taken, blow out the smoke you have in your mouth, start to suck and then let your finger off the rush hole releasing the pressure and the rest of the smoke".

With the flick of her finger, fire ignited. Regina sucked on the pipe line, the rush of adrenaline hitting her all at once as she puffed out smoke between her mouth.

Her throat became dry hacking up the rest of it. Emma rubbed and patted her back.

"You will get the hang of it. You want to try again?"

"Yes of course. Regina Mills does not back down"

"Okay calm down girlfriend. Just take it easy", she said. Regina nodded as she repeated what she did. This time she did it right and the smoke flowed out like a piece of cake.

"Man you are hot".

Regina flipped her hair acting like a petty school girl. "I know", she playfully winked at Emma. Two hours later a fire lit up in the brunette's head.

"Babe, please get down from the table". Emma watched her lover jump on the table.

"Come on Emma", she pouted. "Dance with me", she stuck her bottom lip.

"Hey that's my move", the blonde told the brunette who still was refraining from getting off the table.

Emma put one foot in the front of the other, lifting herself up onto the coffee table.

"Please don't break", she looked at the table suddenly looking at the brunette. Regina was dancing all over her; literally.

Emma's heart swelled witnessing that beautiful smile. High or not; she lived for her smile.

 _Time stands still_

 _Beauty in all she is_

 _I will be brave_

 _I will not let anything take away_

 _What's standing in front of me_

 _Every breath_

 _Every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer_

She swung her hips matching Regina's rhythm. "Take me away to heaven", the brunette said in a high pitch voice.

Emma got down from the table and as a true gentlemen she is, she helped Regina off, placing her hands on the brunette's sides.

 _Here we go._ With one swift of movement, Emma lifted Regina up. "Why does it have to be stairs", Emma groaned.

"On guard my knight! we must defeat the evil munchkins".

As Emma struggled to keep Regina in her arms she thought she would never make it without dropping her. "Here we are", Emma settled her down only to be pulled onto the bed.

She landed on top of her; both women releasing fits of giggles. "Do you think the fairies are on the closet", Regina said seriously.

"No Regina. There are no fairies in the closet"

"Good because I don't want them to watch us do it", the brunette purred. She latched onto the straps of Emma's dress, pulling her closer.

Their lips crashed together tasting what was left of the weed. Emma rubbed her hand on her sides, being quite gentle with her.

The intense feeling of Regina's lips on her throat had her on the edge. She exposed more of her throat to allow more access.

They resumed their lustful kissing and neither one of them could not stop. The kiss felt powerful; nothing they haven't felt before.

"I love you", Emma whispered against her lips. She didn't know she was crying than.

Regina wiped away her tears flipping them over. "I love you too my Emma", she smoothed her hand under the red dress. "Are you sure?".

Emma lifted up, grabbing the bottom of her dress as she took it off, revealing a black cottton bra. "I never been so sure in my entire life"

"Make love to me Gina".

The teacher looked at her with loving eyes. She took her time to admire the blonde's breathtaking curves.

Regina scooted down a little moving her hands up and down on Emma's sides. She made light feather kisses on her belly; enough to make Emma curl up her toes.

"You are so beautiful my love"

"My beautiful swan", she said out of breath. "May I", the brunette latched her fingers on her bra.

Emma nodded. "I need you Regina. Only you". She kissed her with all her might.

"God I am so lucky", Regina said before unlatching the girl's bra.

The first thing she did was admire them. She smoothed the tip of her finger tips on the sides of the blondes breast.

"Im going to make love to you all night", she husked. The palm of her hand placed onto the left breast, the pink nipple becoming hard.

Emma moaned as Regina put her rosy nipple between her lips, sucking ever so gently. She took her time with her lover's exquisite chest.

Regina lifted her head up, going back down, making trails of kisses between them.

She kissed her all the away down the line as her eyes caught a small scar on Emma's hip bone.

The brunette sadly looked at her. Emma knew that look; it made her hide. She tried to cover up the scar but Regina stopped her.

"Don't hide from me Emma".

"I love you darling all of you. Your scars beautiful. This", she kissed it. "This is a reminder of how strong you are and how fearce. I believe in you my swan".

The blonde bursted in tears. Regina crawled back up helping the blonde up just a little. Emma straddled her lap as she held her close. "It's okay"

There's magic in our bones,

A north star in our soul

That remembers our way home.

There's magic in our bones.


	16. Bring it back to me

**_Bring it back to me by Martin Luke Brown_**

"Can anyone tell me how many plays Shakespeare has done?".

The class stared around in boredom, hoping Regina would answer the question.

Why did I ever become a teacher? Can they answer that question?

"Anyone know? We been learning this since day one and the quarter is almost over so I suggest you start making guesses", she told them roughly.

She placed one hand on her hip as her pupils lit on fire. "Ms. Swan ", Regina called out in enthusiastic. "At least one of you listen", she criticized.

"Go ahead ", the brunette crossed her arms over her chest. It was tough not to laugh whenever Regina had to be professional at school.'

Emma loved teasing her about it at the end of day. "He wrote thirty-seven place over the period of twenty years ".

"And what was his most famous play?"

"Um Romeo and Juliet?", Emma slowly emphasized.

"I'm afraid that is wrong", she looked back at the class.

"Can anyone tell me?", her voice died down and nothing but silence.

"If someone doesn't answer my question I will have a write 5-page essay about how grateful you are to have me as your teacher", Regina winked at Emma. The blonde

blushed bright pink looking down at her desk. The students were under a spell to not notice what was happening.

"Good", Regina pointed to a young brunette gal. "I believe it was The Merchant of Venice. It was great because it had troubling complex and great female characters as well as the relationship with the Jews"

Regina smiled faded out after Emma scoffed. "Do you have something to add?".

Emma quickly shook her head, now knowing how the kids felt. "Nope nothing at all", Emma said.

She checked her watch, "good. I suppose you guys should all pack up".

"Ms. Swan may I speak with you for a moment". She rolled her eyes and it didn't go un- notice by her teacher.

"Were you jealous Emma", Regina purred.

Emma scoffed, "Of her? Hell no. She doesn't have you".

"Then why did you seem so?"

"She sounded like two face know it all"

"That doesn't mean you have to be rude"

"I know", she grumbled.

Regina placed her hand on Emma's cheek, petting it with her thumb. "You are very adorable when you blush", the brunette stepped in closer.

"And you are adorable when you get mad"

Regina lightly giggled. "And when you giggle"

"What would you like for dinner?"

"Can we cook lasagna? I like to help out"

"Of course baby girl. I will go down to the store and get the ingredients"

"No let me do it! I can get it", she sounded like five-year-old.

"Okay", the brunette went over to her desk, grabbing her purse from the corner. She pulled out fifty dollars.

"Here is the money. I will write down what we need and you can spend the rest on whatever you like"

A guilty look crossed Emma's face. She never wants Regina to think she will use her for her money; especially now. Although, she got her permission, she couldn't do it. All her foster families were quite poor.

For a reason; it felt wrong.

"Okay thank you Regina", she said with sincere in her voice. She was thanking her for not giving up on her and having faith in her.

"It's nothing dear", the brunette softly said.

"It's not nothing. You never gave up on me"

"I'm not going to start now", Emma took a step forward; she wrapped her arms around the brunette, breathing in the smell of apple as she rested her head on Regina's chest.

"I love you Emma Swan"

"I love you too Regina flipping Mills", she sighed.

"You two are gross", Emma bit out of her ham and turkey sandwich. "Now I know how single people feel when two people are so in love", she half smirked, half smiled,

Ruby chuckled securing her arms around Belle, rubbing her back. "Sucks for them! they just have to deal with our gross happiness". She kissed the brunette on the lips.

Emma shook her head, grinning at the sight. "That's what happens when you are with someone".

"So you two are a couple now?", Operation homecoming; A success?

"Well, silly we kissed not two seconds ago", she amused. Emma mumbled an, "oh right".

She adventured off to her own place inside of her head. At first she was thinking about Regina and dinner than she hopped back in the painful times of her childhood. She felt haunted every single day even with Regina.

As soon as she told her she was healing; she believed her. Emma had to believe her or believe in something. Their was nothing to believe in during nerve wrecking of a wasteful childhood that was ripped from her.

It was a train wreck. "Emma? you with us", Belle asked, both clearly worried.

"Yes I'm fine, so fine", it only increased the worries for her. "I am okay", she said with a serious face. Nothing sounded convincing to them but they let it go.

"Thank you Emma for making this happen", the British brunette softly said.

"It's not problem. Just happy that you guys see what I see now", Emma rolled her eyes up to the ceiling, "Well you guys did see but you were to blind".

"You are a savior", Ruby adrenalized

"No, I'm not", the blonde whispered to herself. Regina is her savior

The teacher took a sip of her coffee making a habit to stay awake and refreshed. She looked at the papers she needed to grade but she didn't feel like it.

Smacking her hand on the desk feeling the vibration tinkle. She pushed the papers side as her elbow accidently knocked over her hot coffee on the floor and half on her lap.

She wanted to scream. Not at all for the coffee; it was what she had to do for her sister. It was the hardest mission she ever done.

Those begging pleading eyes looking back at her squeezed her soul. Regina knew she was doing the right thing for her.

Grabbing her extra light sweater from the bottom drawer, she wrapped it around her waist, tightening it up.

She began to think about dinner with Emma to get her mind off of her sister. It helped only a little bit but her sister's screams kept bouncing around in her head like a Ping-Pong ball.

Regina grabbed a fistful of her hair; slapping herself hard on the head until someone grabbed her wrists. She was about to freak out noticing as she looked up, it was just Zelena.

The redhead took her off the chair giving her a big hug. Zelena felt the side of her neck becoming damp and wet from Regina's agonizing heartache.

"It's all going to be okay", Zelena whispered. "Everything is going to be alright".

"I just know it is".

 ** _Sometimes you are forced to make choices, sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the sake of your loved ones, and all the time everyone lives with more pain than they can handle._**

 ** _Doesn't that make us strong though?_**

 ** _"Regina please! I'll be good", Pierce screamed struggling and fighting against the nurse and men in white suits. The brunette couldn't turn around to see her sister; it was to hard. She sniffled, putting her hand over her mouth to keep from breaking down._**

 ** _"Look at me please", she pleaded._**

 ** _She slowly turned around as she witnessed her sister's heartbreaking state. Regina couldn't take much longer of this, "I'm so sorry Pierce. I love you", she ran out, running for dear life._**

 ** _Through the storm, angels sleep_**

 ** _When I'm miles from home, counting days and weeks_**

 ** _If I'm never lost in your dreams_**

 ** _When I lose my heart, bring it back to me_**

 ** _Please bring it back to me_**

"So how was your special homecoming with your girlfriend?", Ruby asked excited.

"It was magical. I could dance with that women all night long", she breathed remembering every single thing from that night. "I miss her already".

"I can't believe you live with her", Belle chuckled.

"Yeah stop complaining. You get to wake up to her every morning"

Emma giggled wiggling her eyebrows. "Yeah I do".

"Ugh look at him", Ruby pointed her head towards Killian.

Emma looked at him thinking he never said sorry about what he said to Regina.

That shit-face. Emma doesn't like to leave things alone until it's over. She wants to hear those words from his dirty mouth.

If he keeps this up, he will never have anyone to love him when he is older.

He is not good looking either and he still thinks he can get over girl to bow down to his feet with stupid puns. She took a small gross fry in her mouth, chewing slowly.

"I bet he's a virgin", Emma said.

"Probably is. His ego is too big for this world", she said.

Emma checked off each item she put on the cart. She checked the list to see she needed two more things; Prego Sauce and lasagna noodles. The blonde went around to the second aisle, searching carefully for it.

"There you are", she said. Emma grabbed the big jar.

 ** _"Can I get this please", little Emma asked sweetly._**

 ** _She was four years old living in a small town that barley had enough water supplies._**

 ** _"Emma if you ask me one more time you are not getting any food for a week", the older women hissed, grabbing Emma roughly. "Go wait in the damn car"_**

 ** _The little blonde put her head down wiping away her tears from her big green hopeful eyes._**

 ** _Emma nicknamed her the witch of all evil. She had a small pimple on the corner of her lip, a few grey hair, and slightly bushy eyebrows._**

 ** _"Ungrateful child", she said as she picked up the prego sauce._**

"Mam you okay", a young boy asked her. He put her his hand on her forearm, looking at the mess on the floor.

"Oh god I am sorry", she took a step back away from the broken glass. "I can clean this up. It's no big deal".

"That's okay mam. I will take care of it", he smiled. "Let me ring this up for you", he grabbed another prego sauce, putting it in her basket.

"Here you are", he pushed the brown paper bag.

"Thanks. Sorry about the mess", Emma grabbed the bags leaving from the store.

She opened the door and set the stuff on the table before running up the stairs.

"Emma?", Regina ran up after her.

She went into her room walking to the bathroom. She knocked lightly leaning against the wall. "Honey, are you okay?"

"Yes I just needed to use the bathroom", she lied.

"You looked sad when I saw you. I just want to make sure everything is okay"

"I'm fine. I will be down soon", Emma said.

"okay". She put her hand on against the door lingering for a while. The blonde rested her side on the door, putting her hand on it where Regina had her's.

She shut her eyes filling her eyes with red hot tears. She pulled herself together with a splash of water on her face.

Emma didn't want to ruin their first dinner together. She wanted everything to be just right. The blonde sighed walking down the stairs slowly.

"You can take the noodles out of the box and fill that big pot with...

"I know. I'm not stupid", she snapped bitterly.

She felt bad for snapping at her. Everything in her past gets her riled up and she takes it out on the only person who understands her.

It was supposed to be a lovely dinner and she ruined it. She could see from the back of her head as she filled the pot with water that she made Regina sad.

She placed the pot on stove, turning the dial to medium, and waiting for it to boil to add the noodles.

Emma grabbed the bag of lasagna noodles from the table where Regina just got down cutting up the onions.

She forced a side gaze towards her, the culpability eating her alive.

"Regina I'm sorry. It's just one of those days you know"

"Yeah just one of those days", the brunette sighed while scooping the onions into a small bowl.

"I am really sorry", the blonde sincerely said. Emma opened up the fridge in search of mozzarella cheese.

Emma took out the cheese grinder and began grinding the cheese. "So how was everything at work?"

"You were there Emma so you should know", Regina swallowed the bitter taste.

The blonde sadly smiled continuing to do her task. After everything was set and prepared they waited for the lasagna to get done.

Emma went upstairs to the guest bed room crawling onto the bed. What is wrong with Regina? Perhaps it was about her sister.

They have a lot of problems to deal with. She grabbed one of the pillows, tucking it in her arms.

She hated this side of Regina. She hated to see her so hurt.

Speak of the queen. "Emma", she said.

"Yeah"

The brunette took the pillow away from her and replaced it with her body. She grabbed Emma's one arm to wrap around her waist, holding her hand tight.

"I didn't mean to snap at you", Regina said.

"I didn't mean to either. I had a flash back of one of my foster mothers but I want to know what's going on with you", the blonde rested her chin on her head.

"I'm sorry baby", Regina shifted her body around. She looked at Emma, "I put my sister in a psych ward".

"Oh", Emma simple response was. Fucking hell why can't you say anything else. The best you can do is "oh". Oh my ass.

The best she could do is hug her close and promise to never let her go. She could hear faint sobs causing her chest to throb.

"I love you Regina you know that right"

"I know baby girl and I love you too", her voice dried up from crying, coughing a little.

"Let's go eat. Sooner we eat the sooner we can end of the night with us naked in bed", Emma smirked.

It got Regina to laugh at least. "Okay"

She swung off the bed as she grabbed Emma's hand. "Wait", Regina said. Without a warning, Regina hopped on the girl's back.

Emma let out a small grunting noise, doing her best to hold her. "You ready for takeoff my queen?"

"Giddy up Darling"

 ** _When I'm in the den, a lion's roar_**

 ** _When I need to fight, be my shield and sword_**

 ** _Cause I'm never lost in your dreams_**

 ** _When I lose my heart, bring it back to me_**

 ** _Please bring it back to me_**


	17. She will be loved

**Hi sorry for the wait. I had a little trouble but its all good. So here is the latest chap.**

 **Fun warning for Regina making Emma going crazy in bed.** **Enjoy!!! (:** **Spelling mistakes all mine!**

After heating up some buttery popcorn, Ruby was very anxious to start her first date night with Belle.

She let the popcorn pebbles slide out the bag into the bowl, mixing it up. She didn't notice Belle looking at her with so much enjoyment.

She grabbed the remote off the small table clicking play on the movie.

Ruby cuddled up on her date's side placing the popcorn on her lap. "You looked beautiful today", she didn't bother to look at the movie.

How could she when she has a beauty in her arms.

Belle blushed hot red snuggling into Ruby. She fished out a few popcorn and popped it into her mouth.

She could still feel her eyes on her which had her smile turn into a very goofy grin. "Stop staring at me", Belle, now shy, hiding her face on Ruby's shoulder.

"It's not my fault I have the sexiest, so loving women by my side".

"Hmm, you are not so bad yourself", Belle smirked.

"Look at you getting all cocky. I wonder who you learned that from"

"I do know this incredible and oh, my, god drop dead gorgeous brunette. She is pretty amazing".

Belle and Ruby didn't even know the movie was already over. Ruby could not stop herself from kissing her. The kiss was slow and assuring.

Belle took her chance to straddle her, still keeping their lips attached.

The brunette settled her hands on the beauty's back, keeping her hands in the appropriate zone.

It was time to pull away for air. Ruby kissed her one more time but a small chaste one.

She looked at her adoringly as she tucked a few strands of Belle's hair behind her left ear.

"You have no idea how long I wanted this". Ruby husked. She has been waiting 3 years for this.

"Oh I think I know", Belle smiled. "I never wanted to be with anybody else but with you", she confessed.

"I love you Belle"

She gasped lightly. "You do?".

"I do Belle. I have always loved since the first day we met. When I saw you out about a book at the library I fell so hard for you"

Belle could remember that day so clearly. It was hard to forget.

"Remember when you pretended you were reading the same book as me"

"I didn't know what to say to a book nerd", she laughed earning a playful slap on her shoulder.

"Hey you are the best book nerd out there. No one can top you", Ruby smirked. "Except me"

"But I am topping you of course", the book worm smiled.

"And Ruby"

"Yes pretty girl"

"I love you too"

Beauty queen of only eighteen

She had some trouble with herself

She was always there to help her

She always belonged to someone else

A wild Emma Swan danced around Regina's living room, whipping her hair back and forth. Loud blaring classic rock and all by Bon Jovi kept her on her feet.

She was super high on love and of course a few hits of the other good stuff. Emma stopped herself before falling onto the floor because she was so dizzy.

Unfortunately it was too late when Regina came down with only a silky red lingerie top with fur around the edge and matching underwear.

"Fuck me" , Emma whispered before fainting.

"Oh my", the brunette rushed to her. She should have known better. Regina admired her body and was pretty damn proud of it. She also did love her breasts.

Regina lifted her up and carried her to their bedroom. Thankfully, the girl woke up just in time. The brunette smirked. "Hi silly girl".

"Am I in heaven"

"No baby. You fainted", Regina sat herself down. "Do you need anything? are you feeling okay"

"One kiss will do the job", the blonde tapped her own lips, smirking.

Regina shook her head at the instabile women kissing her firmly on the lips.

"There", the brunette proudly said.

"Thank you my queen". Emma pulled a surprise attack on her and before Regina could register everything, she was pulled on top of Emma's body.

"You Regina Mills are so fucking sexy", Emma squeezed her ass tightly. A moan escaped the teacher.

"You are so fucking se...

She was cut off by Emma's luscious pink lips on her's. She moved her body ever so gently, grinding against the girl's clothed sweat pants.

She hoisted herself up, Emma's smokey lustful eyes on her. Regina unclasped her bra from the front. A groan escaped the blonde, tugging her back down.

Emma fumbled a little with breast as she squeezed one of them. Her boobs felt so nice. "You are going to kill me women", she whispered out of breath.

"Impossible", It was Regina's turn to be on top. "May I", she slipped her hands on the bottom of her shirt.

"You never have to ask love".

Emma propped herself to make it easier. The shirt slipped off and was thrown on the ground somewhere.

Regina began to trace the outline her student's cotton pink bra.

She needed to make love to this girl pronto. Her life depended on it. Emma was thankful she wore a front unhooked bra.

Regina unhooked it, her fingertips brushing against Emma's skin. She slid the straps pulling it off. She than got rid of her pants and boxers which she thought was too cute.

The brunette's eyes were now filled with lust. "I am going to make love to you so hard", Regina whispered against Emma's ear.

She moaned, "Oh Regina", Emma said with so much love. Regina kissed both of her naked shoulder blades, making her way towards the perky small breast.

She gently put one hand on the left breast as her finger and middle squeezed the now hard pink nipple.

Regina touched the other nipple with the tip of her tongue, flicking it before sucking it whole.

Emma bucked against her, cradling the back of the brunette's hair. The pleasure she was enduring was to die for.

Regina switched to another the breast giving as much satisfaction. A dancing hand began to make her way down. Her fingers sliding against the blonde's side.

Emma ached for her touch. "Regina please", she whimpered.

"All in good time sweet heart".

She settled the tip of her pointer finger in the middle of the wet pussy. She barely touched it as it made Emma scream.

"Fuck babe. Please don't tease"

"I am not teasing my swan. I am taking my sweet time".

Regina smirked against the soft skin rubbing her nose down from between her breast to her stomach.

She kissed the girl's belly button, the smell of cherries shot right into her core. Oh she needed her.

"Are you ready for me E-mma", she husked with want.

"Regina I swear to god if you don't touch me down there, there will be hell to play", Emma threatened.

"Well than I guess I should stop". Regina started to get up, only to pull back down.

"I'm sorry", Emma whined.

"There we go".

Regina grinned as her sweet tongue swirling along the girl's walls. She felt the wetness on the tip causing her to go crazy.

She watched her lover fall in such deep gratification the sight honestly breathtaking.

She kissed her clit firmly after inserting two of her fingers. It went in with ease and it sent Emma over the rainbow.

Regina pumped her fingers in and out faster as her wet tongue plunged inside her pussy, ravishing her.

"Yes oh god", Emma screamed.

"Regina please I'm going to cum", the blonde moaned. Regina couldn't help but smirk, loving every second of Emma coming undone.

"So wet", Regina said. "So, so, so beautiful darling".

"Cum for me my dirty girl".

Those words reached the limit of her goal and when she opened her eyes; she was sure she was in heaven now.

"I love you so much sweet girl", Regina kissed her forehead than lips.

"I love you too", Emma's stomach grumbled loudly.

"And I am very hungry", the blonde pouted. Fuck she is so precious.

"Let's go eat than".

 ** _I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door_**

 ** _I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_**

 _A 15 year old Regina slammed down her 20th beer can. Everyone cheered her on as she chugged more than she can handle._

 _She couldn't think or knew what the hell was going on. Regina slumped down on the couch, groaning in pain. "I am so wasted", Regina said outloud. She started to laugh hysterically as her body was shaken by someone._

 _"Regina! Mom is going to be home any second!", 14 year old Pierce hissed. She went to the radio next to tv unplugging it._

 _"Hey! What the fuck", someone said._

 _"Everybody get the hell out! I heard the neigbors called the cops and my mom is going to be here any second. Trust me you don't want to be here when she does. Now get out", she pushed her diaphram out and yelled as loud as she could._

 _Luckily, it worked, everybody scrambled out, and of course leaving a giantic mess. Pierce sighed turning to face her sister._

 _"I had sex with a pillow", Regina had a pillow between her legs. Her eyes went dim and everything went dark._

 _"Ugh"_

 ** _Shot through the heart_**

 ** _And you're to blame_**

 ** _Darling, you give love a bad name.._**

"I will see you at school tommorow", Ruby and Belle stood under the porch light.

"Definitly", she step forward to give her a goodnight kiss. "Have a nice night".

"You too beauty", the brunette happily sighed. Belle slipped inside. Within seconds she recieved a message.

 **Ruby: I miss you already. I love you!** Belle bit her lip. Her cheeks were hurting.

 **Belle: Impossible because I miss you more. I love you too.**

 ** _I don't mind spending every day_**

 ** _Out on your corner in the pouring rain_**

 ** _Look for the girl with the broken smile_**

 ** _Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_**

 ** _And she will be loved_** ** _And she will be loved_**

Emma rested her head on the Regina's naked chest, rubbing her cheek against the squishy breast.

"I can't believe we ate naked", Emma giggled.

"Me too", the teacher laughed. She moaned, squeezing Emma tightly against her.

"Regina?"

"Yes honey"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"And I love your boobs".


	18. Chapter 18

Regina tiredly rubbed her eyes as she looked at the young women wrapped around her small frame. She beamed with adoration, gazing at the girl. Unfortunately, there's still a world outside those four squared windows.

"Honey come on", she squeezed her shoulder.

Emma groaned a response, spooning the brunette more, reluctant from not giving Regina a proper answer. She looked at the digital clock, sighing. They still have time. Why does school have to be on Monday's, Regina thought.

It always those days when she wakes up hung over and ask herself, "Why the hell did I do that". Now she wakes up to the best thing in the whole entire world.

Regina forced herself out Emma's grasp, this time she groaned. "Why", the brunette whined loud enough on purpose.

"Hmm what", Emma whispered shaking her head.

"Nothing baby. Just get up we need to get ready", Regina reached for her ringing phone, taking the call out in the hall.

Emma yawned loudly stretching her body out.

"Hello this is Ms.Mills".

Of course Emma had to eavesdrop on the conversation. She tiptoed slowly to the door, peeking over the edge.

"Can he do that?", the brunette's tone of voice went angry.

It was no rocket science to put the pieces together. Emma knew who they were talking about.

"I can't tell Emma. She's been through so much and she doesn't need this right now".

"Okay I will tell her soon. I will come down to the station around seven and we can discuss further. I have to go".

Emma moved away fast, running into the bathroom.

"Hey Emma you almost done in there", Regina tapped on the door lightly.

"Yeah I am almost done", she lied. Two minutes later Emma opened the door.

She dabbed her damp wet face with a hand towel, "So who was that on the phone".

Regina flickered her eyes back forth between the clothes laying on the bed and her lover. She took a small gulp, shrugging.

"Oh it was just those salespeople. They really do need to learn some English", Regina chuckled, her voice suddenly getting high pitched.

"I got some clothes out for you. We should really go back to your old apartment and get you your clothes"

Emma looked at her suspiciously not bothering to respond. She quietly mumbled an okay as she walked over and grabbed the clothes. Regina watched her go into the bathroom again.

It's going to be a long day. If one of them lies to the other they will get nowhere in this relationship. It was still all new to her but she could not help how she feels about Emma.

She promised herself to tell her tonight. Secrets have a cost and they don't do anyone any good to keep from someone you love, even if you are protecting them.

Regina wanted Emma to live a life of happiness without looking over her shoulder. She vows to to do everything in her power to make sure Keller does not live to see another day. He will never lay his eyes on her Swan.

"Ruby said she can pick me up. So I'm just going to ride with her".

"Okay. I can make you something to eat if you like"

"No thanks. Seeya at school", Emma said. She did not bother to reply and "I love you too".

"You are in deep shit", Regina whispered to herself. No I love you back. That's the beginning of a fight brewing.

Emma forcefully slammed her locker shut, huffing and puffing like a mad wolf.

"Whoa Swan who peed in your cheerios", Belle asked. Emma was surprised that Ruby wasn't with her. They were always stuck like glue.

"Regina did", she said.

"You guys fighting?", Belle softly asked, stepping closer.

"Not yet. I heard her talking about me on the phone to the sheriff and I asked what it was about and she completely lied to my face".

The blonde bent the handle down to her class, holding it open for Belle. "Are you going to confront her". She questioned, eager to know.

Emma flopped down onto her seat. "I don't know", she sighed. "Where is Ruby?"

"She has the flu", Belle's smile turned upside down.

"That sucks. So what are you going to bring her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Belle. You know chicken soup or chocolate or gummy bears?"

"Oh", the brunette chuckled. "I was thinking about bringing her the twilight book series".

Belle snorted as she witnessed Emma's horrified face. The blonde's mouth was wide open, her face was absolutely a laugh fest.

"You are evil".

Belle laughed hopping off the desk. "Relax I'm not going to torture my girlfriend. I was thinking about bringing her DVDs of Star Wars and watch them as we make out and don't even pay attention to the movie".

Emma whistled relief. "Good, good, good. You almost gave me a heart attack".

"Regina would kill me if I did", Belle giggled.

"I guess I should get going. I hope everything works out with you and Regina".

"Thanks you. Tell Ruby I hope she gets better soon".

"You got it", Belle shouted. Emma yawned lightly just wanting to slam her head on this desk a million times.

She wasn't quite sure how she is going to confront Regina. She has done everything for Emma to make sure she is safe.

 _Our first fight as a couple._ Emma sighed frustrated. It wasn't really exciting.

"Good afternoon class", Regina strolled in, keeping her face hidden. Emma didn't bother to look up from her her doodles.

"Everyone please look up here", the brunette tried to smile but her smile didn't reach her red eyes.

"Ms.Swan I need everyones attention".

Regina waited for Emma to look up. Her heart was beating fast. She fianally looked up.

"Now we are fiannly done with shakesphere. We are beginning the myths of Native American", Regina sniffed, wiping her dried tears. "I am going to pass different myths. I want you guys to mark the text and take notes on it. See if you can discover what the myth is too".

"Can we have partners", Jake asked.

"No but we will have groups after we learn a little more. We will be starting a project soon", Regina didn't bother to look at Emma.

"Okay now the packets are up here. Just grab one and get to work".

The brunette headed towards her desk, seeing a look of concearn on Emma's face. She could feel her eyes on her while she grabbed the assisgment.

Emma felt sightly guilty. Maybe she shouldn't have acted so childish this morning. She did not want to fight.

"Please put your finished work on the chair. If you did not finish make sure its done by tommrow".

 _Thank god class is over._ Regina grabbed her purse, taking out some make up wipes and a small mirror. Emma still being there left her clueless.

She dabbed way some of her eyeliner, but the a sudden thought of what was about to come made her eyes wet of guilt.

Quite tears streamed down her cheeks causing her to slam her mirror down in anger.

Regina cupped her face burrying herself in her hands. Emma set down her bag, wanting so badly to comfort her lover. She never wanted to see Regina cry.

She got down on her knees as she wrapped both arms around her, resting her cheek on Regina's shoulder. "I'm sorry for acting chilish this morning. I don't want to fight but I also don't want us to keep secrets hidden".

"I love you Regina and nothing is going to change that".

She saw the brunette nod her head. Regina shifted her body, leaning down and burried her face in the crook of Emma's neck.

 **Next up: Regina and Emma go see Graham.**


	19. There is something wrong with Emma

**_I just want to say that I hope everyone is safe if hurricane erma or hurricane jose has hit you guys or your families. Stay safe and never loose hope.My first attempt to write first person! tell me how I did. (: than i'm switching it to Third person for the rest_**

The sun shined through the peek of the curtains, revealing upon us with our bodies tangled so close together.

I could hear the sounds of birds chirping their morning songs. I happily sighed, opening my eyes to my wonderful women.

The drip of drool and small snores coming from her made my cheeks swell.

I knew I was caught from the start when she flipped over to the other side.

"You're creepy", Regina mumbled, her voice rough.

I giggled, "Is it a crime to watch my gorgeous girlfriend sleep".

Regina nodded with anticipation laying down on her stomach as she cuddled her pillow. "Of course it is. You are going to jail"

I laughed wholeheartedly making my sneak attack move. She squeaked silently when I attacked her sides with my wiggling fingers.

"Stop, stop, stop", Regina said through breathtaking fits of laughter. The room filled with light and no darkness I hoped to never dare enter into this room.

I also never want to stop hearing that sound. It lights up my whole world even in my darkest moments.

Everything about her makes me itch for her love every day.

"Never!", I continued my assault on her never ceasing. Snorts got caught up in her cackling, I thought it was hilarious.

"Surrender and I will stop", I smirked down at my baffled lover trying to catch her breath.

"Well, I...

The move she anticipated backfired badly, and my ass landed on the floor with a thud. I groaned in pain, actually feeling bad for my butt. "Ow", I whined.

"Oh my god I am so sorry", the fits of giggles interrupting as she tried to talk.I glared at her getting up to rub it.

"You are such a meanie", I said. She was still drunk of laughing medicine which had me even more frustrated, but if I were to guess, it was my fault I even did it.

"It's not funny"

"My ass hurt because of you", I pouted, my bottom lip sticking out. My girlfriend's sexy smirk cursed at me turning me on.

I watched her get up copying my face as it is now.

"Do you want me to kiss it better?", she said in a child like voice.

"Yes in the shower", I grabbed her hand pulling her behind. "Onward my lady".

"Are you sure you didn't hit something else", Regina joked.

We start to take off our clothes the cold air hitting our skins in an instant.

I watch Regina open the shower, putting it at the right temperature. I smiled walking up to the tub, giving her a light smack.

She giggled, hopping in, and I soon joined her. I closed the curtain up stepping under the shower head. The hot water cleansed to our body warming our naked bodies.

Regina wrapped her arms around my neck as I held her waist close to my body. We could feel the water sink into our lips while we kissed.

I wanted to take control so I pushed her against the cold tiles, she gasped.

She clawed my skin, digging her nails into my ass. I moan in pleasure kissing her neck, softly grinding my body against her.

"I love you", I whispered in harmony.

"I love you too", she said

After our incredible shower we got dressed. I left early so I can get head start to Granny's and that no one would expect I spend my nights with Ms.Mills.

I was thinking about getting my own place. It's time for me to take responsibility for my life and I can't have Regina doing that for me.

She is the love of my life and means everything to me, but she is not in charge of it.

I know she will understand. That's what I love about her. She understands me better than anyone else especially me.

I will and could not give up something like that. Hell, I would be lost if Regina left me.

Emma went to Ms.Mills room straight away, just for a twenty minute make out before class.

"Hey Ms.Mills I need some help", she smirked, watching her girlfriend get the class ready on the whiteboard.

She turned around, putting her teacher glasses on her nose. "What can I do for you Ms.Swan", Regina intimated a sweet cow girl's voice. She winked seductively.

"My lips are in need of your assitance", Emma sat on the brunette's desk, crossing her legs.

"Indeed they do", Regina walked up to her, rubbing Emma's thigh. The blonde uncrossed her legs, letting Regina step in between.

She wrapped her legs around her, going in for a deep, sweet ass kiss.

Regina bit down on the bottom of the blonde's lips, both moaning in each others mouth.

Emma could say that Regina's deliciously plump red lips were the best thing. She could kiss them all day long.

The sudden click of the door opening got Emma pushing Regina off hiding under her desk.

She fixed herself to the point she was in professional stance. As whoever walked in she sighed with relief.

"Emma come out"

"Are they gone?", Emma whispered.

"Oh what is going on here", Ruby teased. Emma rolled her eyes coming out from the desk.

"Ruby don't you know how to knock".

Belle blushed smiling at the two. "Its school Emma not your bedroom".

The blonde sighed, "what are you doing here anyways?".

"Well class is about to start in about ten and you guys could have been caught if it wasn't for us. We figured you would be here", Belle said.

They were right. If someone else walked in on them instead; everything will be a shit show.

Emma kissed her one last time saying her goodbyes. "So you guys made up?", the brunette asked curiously.

"Wait what the hell happened?", Ruby bellowed.

The blonde duged her hands in her jean pockets, shaking her head. "We got into a misunderstanding. She got a call from Graham about him and she didn't tell me".

"Maybe she just wanted to protect you", Belle insisted. Ruby agreed.

"She does and I love her for that. I just don't want our relationship to be built on a hill of lies".

They nodded in agreement, going their separate ways. Emma had her head down not noticing that someone was standing in her way.

"Watch where you are going", the big tough girl hissed, getting up in her face. Emma did not have time for this.

"I apologize. Can you please step aside so I can go in?", she politely asked not daring to look into the witch's eyes. If she did, she might die and turn into stone.

The girl shoved against Emma's shoulder blades with full force making her lose balance. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem", the bully shrugged. "You are just pathetic", the girl slowly said each syllable of the word.

"What is going on in here?", Mr.Volk, the new teacher replacing Ms.Pierce stepped out into the hallway.

"You are late Ms.Swan and Ms.Hall. Get in here now", he grumbled. Emma walked pass Teri, feeling those dark ugly eyes burn into her head.

"You're pathetic", she growled quietly behind Emma.

She got shivers from that word. It was another version of her ex foster dad telling her everyday in her life that she was pathetic.

In that moment, something in her body snapped and she went into a strange trance.

Lunch rolled over. Emma, Ruby, and Belle all sat down, starting to eat their lunch.

They begun to have a distinct conversation about this and this, not noticing that Killian and his lapdogs were on there way to their table.

Emma chewed silently with her head down. Her eyes shifted up to see Killian on the other side where Belle was sitting. "Hey love", Killian placed his hand on her thigh rubbing it.

"Get your hands off of her", Ruby got up grabbing at Killian's wrist. She yanked him up, twisting the bone. He yelled out in agony, ripping himself away from her.

"You crazy bitch", Killian rubbed the soon to be bruise to appear.

Ruby crossed her arms, "that's what you get for touching my girlfriend".

"Girlfriend", his eyes went wide. "Why didn't you just say so. There is room for you too darling", he smirked.

"Leave them alone", the blonde's voice was barely even register. Killian laughed holding his stomach in. He cupped his ear, leaning to hear her better.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. What did you say", he asked with sick sweet tone.

"Le, le, ve them alone", and just like that Emma could not speak properly. She violently tripped over her words, her heart beating faster than the human heart should beat per second.

"Well lookie here", he stomped around the table. "It looks like we got stutter", Killian slapped his hands on her shoulder, standing behind her.

"Do, do, do...

"Don't what", he grabbed Emma's milk carton. The liquid was to be poured on the blonde's head, but that was no match for Ruby.

The brunette using her reflexes took control of the situation, grabbed his wrist and the small carton.

She pushed him to the ground, with everyone who has been looking at the scene, watching her dump milk on his face.

"Much better", she smiled, pouncing on her feet with joy.

"Principal's office now!"

She sure does a shit job.

The commotion between the two teens could be heard from the other side of the thick walls. Mr.Parker rubbed his temple just thinking why the hell did he take this job.

Emma rested her against Belle's shoulder, holding the blonde's head as she petted her hair softly.

Belle needed to tell Regina about Emma. Something is wrong with her and they both don't know what.

Ruby stepped out with a smile on her face. "I got a three days detention and that asshole got suspended for five weeks".

"He should be expelled".

"Tell that to Mr.Parker", Ruby sighs. "Come on. Let's go", the brunette took Emma's hand.

Regina got off early after sixth period. She was in the middle of cooking dinner after she got a call from Belle.

Emma walked in through the door. Still with her head down, she tried to sneak past her. "Honey is that you?", Regina came around into the kitchen.

She wrapped her arms around the zombie blonde. "I, I, I'm", she breathed deeply. "Fa, fa", the blonde swalloed down the words.

"Sh", Regina hugged her tightly. "We are going to figure this out. Keller is not getting out".

"Do, do, do, don't, da, da, le, le, let anyone hurt me", Emma sobbed, clinging onto her girlfriend for dear life.

"I won't. I promise".

 ** _So um I didn't want this to be a long ass chapter so in the beginning of chp 20, she and Regina will go to graham and discuss the issues. And for Emma's stuttering..I looked up the condition and it said that it can appear out of nowhere. Emma won't be stuttering for to long. Her personailty is different than the rest as you have seen. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! And Yes Zelena will be in the next one._**


	20. Now or Never

Graham dropped a large basket onto the table. "Evidence, files, anything to keep that bastard in prison is in here".

Emma slowly emerged from her seat glancing at Regina. She laid her hand on the blonde's, giving her a tiny smile.

"is thi-s wh-wha what got him arr-e-sss-ted in the first ppp-lace?"

He nodded his head. "Yes but it won't keep him in for long even if he doesn't win we still need a plan. We don't have any solid evidence on you Ms.Swan. Yes you have bruises on you. It's just too late to report".

Regina closed her eyes sighing with annoyance. "So what do we do if we don't have anything. What if he wins, hmm? what now?".

Graham crossed his arms thinking of what to say. Emma looked at that two, deciding whether or not to tell them. "I", she said.

They looked at her waiting for what she has to say. "Emma what is it?", Regina softly asked. The blonde sat down next to her, looking down at the glass table.

"I h-h-ave s-s-something to show you gu-gu-ys".

Emma had a firm tight grip on Regina's hand as they walked inside her old apartment. "U-pa-pa-stairs", they all went up leading to Emma's bedroom.

Regina looked around feeling a tingle in her stomach. She could almost feel the lost of hope and love in this room. "Honey what is it that you wanted to show us".

"This", she let go walking over to her desk and grabbed a small teddy bear.

"I don't understand", Graham said.

"La- la- look again", Emma said. They both looked at each other than to Emma. Regina stepped closer followed by him.

"I see it", the brunette amused.

"I see it too".

The stuffed bear's left eye was much bigger than the other one with its eye color more red than black.

"A camera. That means you have all the footage", he took the bear from her fiddling around with it.

Regina tightly put her arms around Emma, holding her to her side. "Why didn't you say anything early baby".

"I w-w-as scared", her breath shuddered. "I know that if I handed that in this maybe wouldn't be happening. I couldn't do it though. I don't know why".

"Wow", Grham said catching their eyes. Emma shrugged off walking out of her room like a fire ant.

Regina glared at him. "What? she didn't stutter once", she ignored him going out to look for the person who needed her most.

Emma was sitting outside of the apartment door her knees pressed up against her chest.

She felt her whole world was spinning out of control when she stepped into there. Fear was written all over that place.

Regina sat down on the dirty floor next to her. She squeezed the girl's knees for comfort, rubbing them while doing so. "It's okay to be scared baby girl. I'm scared too. We all are, but don't let fear consume you. No matter how scared you are, no matter how you frightended you are, or how many bad memories haunt you, fight fear. Fear can't win Emma. He can't win. Its impossible because we have something he doesn't".

She looked up at her green eyes melted at Regina. "What?", she asked.

"A heart", she smiled tilting her head. She took Emma's hand placing it on her chest. "Our heart. He can't beat that".

" **A** beating heart ticking with envy, **A** beating heart ticking with embrace, **A** beating heart ticking with disgrace, **A** beating heart thrashing like tidal waves", Emma whispered. Regina grinned widely saying yeah with silence. She kissed the girls forehead.

Keller ripped his hands against the cuffs, banging it side by side. He sat down on a all white wooden chair in his cell with his Lawar. He looked at the man than roamed his eyes to his name tag. Aiden Beckett.

"What the hell are you writing there", Keller snarled. Aiden looked up half way still looking at the papers. He thought this guy was just a dipshit.

"Nothing that concearns you Mr.Keller. The only thing you need to know is...

He closed his ledger. "How are you going to plead non guilty if you are guilty because I have read the police report and it seems you have had some history with younger girls. Now how am I going to defend you in court, hmm?"

"That stupid bitch could have planted those there. I am not like that man. Come on", he rolled his neck. "You know I don't belong here".

Aiden stared at him for what seemed like a long time. He breathed in and out before replying back with what he was supposed to even say. "I will do my job Mr.Keller".

Keller scoffed, "hoora, hoora, hoora".

"I need you tell me what you are you going to say when you are on that stand. You tell the truth. Nothing more nothing less".

"The court order is today guys", Emma told Ruby and Belle sitting oppisate side of the diner table. Regina sat next to her, rubbing her thigh.

"Maybe you shouldn't be here Regina", she anixoulsy said. The brunette took gander around the diner, knowing she was right.

"Yeah", she agreed. "I will see you at home", she hushly whispered before taking off.

The girls looked at Emma with concearn comforting her immidetly. They told her that its impossible for him to win. The blonde stared at them. "What if they believe him?".

"No", Ruby said.

"Emma he has been terrizoing you for so long. Trust us, trust Regina. He is not winning. Not ever".

Emma's POV

I headed on home after a few hours with my best friends. I could hear the faint talks between two people. Regina and Zelena. As I opened the door they both looked at me.

Zelena was the first to get up and gave me a tight hug. Telling me what everyone has been telling me. That I will be okay. I am beginning to believe that because Keller doesn't have what I have. He doesn't have people who care for him like I do.

This isn't my fight anymore. Me and Regina are in this together including the rest of my family.

"Ms.Swan what is your relation to Mr.Keller", Aiden asked.

"I was his foster daugher ", I said.

"Not anymore right?".

"Yes", I kept my answer short just like Graham told me.

"Why is that"

I rubbed my wrist, swallowing a lump in my throat. "Because he beats me"

"I did not beat you you stupid bitch", Kelled snarled at him. I looked over to see Regina's snarky expression at him, making me feel a little better.

The judge banged her gravel against its stage. "Order in the court. Mr.Keller this is a court room, not a gym. If you want to yell in my court I suggest you leave or shut your mouth".

All I could do was look at her. She was my light at the end of my dark tunnel. They are all my reason to beat this.

"No more further questions your honor", he nodded his head.

 ** _I'm on my knees_** ** _only memories_** ** _are left for me to hold_** ** _Don't know how_** ** _but I'll get by_** ** _Slowly pull myself together_** ** _There's no escape_** ** _So keep me safe_** ** _This feels so unreal_**

Regina smoothed her lips against her pink lips, holding herself on top. Emma moaned instantly forgetting Keller or the court. The brunette used her tender touches on her naked body.

She felt her and Regina's wetness, only to be itching for her to be inside her. To feel her. "Regina".

"I know darling". She kissed Emma softly on the lips slipping two fingers inside of her dripping pussy. Regina moaned loudly at how wet she was, speeding up with the wet slap sounds echoing.

Both women began to sweat as they made love together. "I love you Regina Mills. I love you so much".

Regina's breath became shallow, trying to keep up with it. She gazed into her eyes, petting her cheek with her free hand. "Oh baby you have no idea how much I adore you".

"I want you to be mine forever", Emma confessed.

"What are you saying baby?".

"Marry me".

"Jourey of the court. Who do you find guilty".

A middle age man stood up from the stands. "Your honor we find Mr.Keller guility of child abuse and sexual assult".


	21. Uh Oh

"To Emma for being so incredibly badass", Ruby lifted her wine glass up for a toast. All the girls were having a celebration to celebrate Emma's victory. Zelena thought it would be nice to have the rest of her family with her.

"I can drink to that", Emma laughed. Regina smiled at her, "me too". She put herself on the blonde's lap, kissing her.

"Aww", everyone said in unision. They received a death glare from the teacher, causing them, including Zelena to choke.

Emma looked at her fiance, speaking through their eyes and mind. "Guys we have something to tell you", the blonde said.

"This seems serious Swan", Zelena said crossing her legs. Regina slid off of her lap grabbing a hold of Emma's hand as she pulled her up.

"Regina and I...

"Pregnant!", Ruby yelled.

They all looked at Ruby with a what the fuck expression. "That is enough for you dear", the red head took the wine glass away.

"Emma and I are engaged".

"Shit", the blonde was tackled by her friends, ending up onto the floor. The teachers covered their mouths from laughing to hard.

"Remind me to stay at least 20 feet away from you guys when this happens", Emma said.

The girls got up helping the blonde up. "Shut up dork you love us".

"I knew this was going to happen", Zelena hugged Emma. The blonde hugged her back, resting her chin on her shoulder. She took a hold of Regina's, grinning with joy.

The doorbell rang soon after. She pulled herself away from her young student. "Shit guys it's the UFO we got to hide".

"Okay people don't give Ruby any wine or any alcohol for that matter", the brunette teacher sighed, heading over to open the door.

"Thank you", she took the two boxes of pizza, setting it on the kitchen table.

"Anyone hungry?".

"Oh my god yes", Belle ran over to get a slice.

Regina looked at Emma, telling that her eyes were saying something. The student disappeared in her office. "I'll be right back guys. Zelena can you get out some paper plates".

"Emma?", she stepped into her study, seeing no sign of her fiance. "Emma you in here?".

"I swear I saw you coming in here", she looked around.

The blonde pushed the door closed in which she was hiding behind. Regina jumped, scared to death. "You really have the nag to scare the living shit out of me".

"Language Ms.Mills", Emma seductively swayed her hips.

"and You're not wearing any clothes", Regina stuttered.

"Problem?", she smirked innocently looking at her naked body. Regina was about to open her mouth, but it was Emma screaming fucking hell, running behind the couch.

"Hey guys we were wondering what was taking so long", Ruby bit in her cheesy pizza, without a care in the world.

"We will be out there soon".

"Where's Emma?"

"Oh Emma she's somewhere". Regina played with her pointer finger. Her cheeks looked flustered and she was looking anywhere but Ruby.

Realization hit the young brunette, backing out to slam the door behind her."Oh god I am so sorry guys", she gripped on the outside handle.

"Don't you know how to knock Ruby", Emma shouted.

"How was I supposed to know this was your fuck room", she scrunched up her face, shaking her head at the thought.

"We will be out there in five minutes. Now go", Emma said.

"Whatever. Have fun banging each other. Keep the screams...

"Ruby", Emma said with warning.

"Okay jeez I'm going".

Emma got up from behind standing in front of the couch. She never seen Regina run so fast in heels. "So are we going to... the last of words were star struck. Her teacher roughly pushed her on the couch, straddling her.

"So hot", the blonde groaned satisfied. Regina took her breath away, kissing her hard; their teeth collided against each other. Emma could not keep her lips off of her, so she began to unbutton Regina's grey silk blouse.

She struggled with the last one, becoming more frustrated, she ripped it open, causing the buttons to go flying.

"Emma what the hell"

"Oh shut up", the blonde grasped her left boob which was covered by a black lace bra. She put rested her warm hand on the latina's cheek, gently rubbing her thumb against the skin.

Her hands found its way to the clip of the bra, unhooking it with one hand. "So you can unhook my bra with one hand but you can't unbutton a simple small button".

"Fuck you", Regina grinded herself against Emma's needy fingers.

"I'm the one fucking you baby", the blonde smirked, rubbing against the fabric of her tight skirt. Regina fell forward as her breast smothered her face. Emma kissed every inch, her hot labor breath whooshed against her, moving her half open mouth over to her now hard nipple.

She attached her mouth onto, swirling her tongue around it. The brunette grinded herself harder against her fingers holding her tongue.

"I'm going to cum", she buried her face inside of Emma's sweaty neck. The air filled with passion, lust, and want. Emma stared at the women who came undone. It was a stunning sight to see. She has never seen anything more exquisite than this.

"You are so getting punished Em".

"That was my evil plan all along", she tickled her sides. Regina grabbed a hold of them bringing them up to her lips. She sucked her pointer finger with slow motion and the blonde's knees buckled.

"Oh honey I have only just begun my punishment", she smirked retracting herself from her lap. They got dressed and went out to see what the other crazies were up too.

"Well hello you love birds", Belle smiled. Zelena leaned back with her hands on the floor looking at the two with a shit eating grin.

"How was it come on", the redhead laughed.

"Oh it was great", Emma danced until she noticed Regina's determine to kill look. "I mean yeah it was...still the look of death was aimed at her. "I'm just gonna stop talking".

"Good idea", Regina said kissing her cheek.

"Anyways what did you guys do?".

"Nothing really. We were thinking about doing never have I ever but we thought it would be awkward with you two here even though this your house Ms.Mills".

"Hey we are not your teachers tonight", Zelena said. "Think of us as your cool older friends".

The student attacked her with kisses on the neck and cheek."Except for me because Regina is my fiance and I love her so much".

"You gross me out Swan", Ruby sighed.

"Ha says the lesbian who is dating the hottest australian ever".

Regina looked at her. "I mean she is pretty babe. You are pretty too. I mean I'm not trying to piss anyone off", she laughed nervously. "Please don't kill me".

"Ruby dear call me Regina and you too Belle. Zelena can you help me get the shot glasses and drinks".

She nodded pushing herself up. Emma slumped down on the rocking chair that faced her friends, rubbing her eyes. Belle stole a quick kiss from Ruby before asking where the bathroom is.

"Its upstairs at the end of the hallway", Emma yawned, slumping back down.

"How are things going with you two?"

"Emma she is the best thing that has happened to me in my entire life. I'm falling hard for her".

The brunette slumped back on the couch just as Emma was, looking up at the ceiling. Their thoughts ran wild all over the room. Both women never been so star struck in their lives.

Truly and for most, they both swore that Belle and Regina kept their hearts under lock and key. Neither one wanted anyone to steal their hearts except for their ladies.

"You sure want Emma to shit herself", Zelena shot glasses in her arms.

"I'm not that evil", she giggled. She did find it amusing whenever her lover gets very jumpy. It was impossible to stop especially when she gave her the look of death. Regina swore that Emma was going to piss herself.

"Sure you are", Zelena said with strong sarcasm.

"Hey girls you ready to play?", Regina showed off the two bottles of Tequila and Jack Daniels. Belle nodded half way, shrugging her shoulders. Ruby on the other hand had her head moving like bobble head.

"Keep an eye on Ruby", the brunette said sitting down on the ground near Emma.

"Guys come on how bad can I be?"

Emma rolled her eyes at her friend. "I'm starting. Never have I ever fucked my teacher", Everyone looked down at their shot glass, swirling the liquid around.

The blonde grinned happily taking a shot. "My turn", Zelena said. "Never have I ever flashed a bartender for a free drink".

Zelena stared at Regina for a mere moment. Everyone was completely unaware that it was her bringing her shot glass to her mouth. "Oh my god Regina", Ruby yelled spitting out laughter.

"Holy shit babe. Who are you?", Emma said as she gurgled up a laugh. She wiped away her tears, holding her self.

"Who says I'm innocent".

"I'll get it", Zelena said after the phone rang. The game went on with Belle asking, "Never have I ever given or received a lap dance".

Emma and Regina took a shot. It was fun and games than Zelena's face went from smiles to scared. "Regina I need to speak with you", her voice shook. Everyone looked at them curios to know what was going on.

"I'll be right back guys", Emma said.

"It's your sister"

"What about her".

"She broke out".


	22. On A Mission (Gone wrong)

"How the hell could she have escaped", Regina had her hand on her hip standing at the end of the table. Graham and Zelena glanced at each other as if they knew something. "Do you guys know anything?".

Zelena looked down at the table only rising her friend's auspiciousness on the two. "Zelena I know you. You can't lie to me so just tell me".

"How the hell could she have escaped", Regina had her hand on her hip standing at the end of the table. Graham and Zelena glanced at each other as if they knew something. "Do you guys know anything?".

She looked down at the table only rising her suspicious on the two. "Zelena I know you. You can't lie to me so just tell me".

It took awhile for her to get out with the truth. She lifted her head up to meet Regina's impatient dark brown eyes. "The last one to sign in was your mother. Pierce escaped an hour before that", she confessed.

Regina took a very long deep breath, bending down to the whim. Graham tried to speak out only to be put off by her finger. Her stomach felt queasy, and her head was thumping violently. She choked out the vomit that was on the surface of her sickness, releasing it on the floor.

The two rushed to help her. Zelena took the distraught woman in her arms. "You guys go ahead, I'll clean this up, and we can discuss more tomorrow", he frowned.

She nodded taking Regina with her. "I'm going to call the school for you. You can't go look like this", she gently settled her into the passenger side of her green Maruti Suzuki.

She made sure her best friend had everything she needed before going to work. Zelena was worried about her, very worried. For some reason she had a feeling inside of her she could not shake. Something bad was going to happen.

Sixth period rolled around. She looked up every few minutes to Emma's eye go from her paper to the digital clock. Sometimes her fearful eyes wandered over to Zelena.

"Emma I would like to speak to you", the redhead pushed her chair out. They both waited until everyone got out.

Emma nervously tapped her toes against the carpet, looking down, as she made her way to her teacher's desk. Zelena saw the soft innocence in those green eyes beneath all the pain and misery, she can tell she really loves Regina.

"How, how is she?"

She smoothed her hand over her hair leaning against her desk with one hand to support her. "Not great. We found out that her mother might be involved in this, but we don't know much for now".

Emma's eyebrows shot up. "Her mother is here?", she said with so much shock.

"Appears so".

She carefully listened to every word she said. Emma asked her to send a fake email to the school system for her to leave campus.

Although the shocked expression wasn't surprise to Zelena, she could tell that she had another thought going in her head, and that was the feeling she got from the first time.

"Emma please don't do anything stupid. Go home. Regina needs you".

The blonde stared at her shaking her head. The hairs on her neck and arms sprung up, making her want to itch out the lie.

"Course not", she made a face laughing. "I just want to make sure she is alright like you said she needs me", Emma lied.

Swan stepped through the glass doors with a mark imprinted on the screen. She looked around the room seeing all the mental disabled, family members, and nurses taking care of them. "May I help you?", a short brown hair girl asked.

"I heard a patient escaped from here. I need to know when and what time the person who checked in last to see her", she confirmed strongly.

The nurse bit her bottom lip looking around the room. Emma thought she might be new here. The lack of response made her impatient. "Do you know anything or can you show me to your boss?".

"No I just started working here", she chirped. Emma's hand shot up. "But yes I can show you to my boss", she smiled. All Emma wanted to do was slap her.

"Mr. Keen". The man in charge looked up to see his younger patient. "Someone is here with a question", she got closer to whisper. "I think she might be crazy".

"Nurses will you get Ms. Adams to her bed", he called out. Of course, Emma thought. She was really acting out of the ordinary.

"What can I do for you", he politely asked.

"I heard one of your patients escaped. Pierce Mills or whatever the hell you call her. I know her mother was the last to see her. Do you have any idea why she was here".

"I am no liberty to discuss patient history or visits sustaining that information".

"Are you fucking kidding me". She was livid. She needed that information right this second because of what Regina has done to take care of her and chose to love her unconditionally, she could not stand by and let her girlfriend suffer.

Emma punched her fist on the tall desk table. She looked down at the guy's name tag. "Listen Chad Keen. My girlfriend has been put through hell. First with me because of my abusive foster father and now her sister goes missing. Can you imagine how she is feeling".

Emma already knew she has won him over. Just one final touch. "Please I need to know", she used her puppy dog eyes using the biggest frown.

"Alright", he sighed as he got up. "Follow me".

Emma followed him down the corridor room. "Here is her room", he pushed the door open.

"How could she escape".

"We are not sure. We called sheriff Graham to see if he could find any fingerprints. He also told us that we should keep an eye out on Cora".

She studied the lock. It appears a piece of a metal was lodged in through the keyhole in order for the door to open without the key card. "Did she say why she was visiting?".

"All she said was we will be a family soon. Whatever that means", he shrugged.

"Okay", she passed him by. "Thanks for the help Charles Keen".

"Yeah no problem", he said slowly.

Regina covered up her mouth to couch, moaning as she put her feet down on the floor. She picked up her phone seeing that school was over an hour ago. Where was Emma?

Emma always come home after school. Regina began to call Zelena. "Zelena hey"

"Hey Regina how are you feeling? How is Emma?".

Regina wrapped her arms around herself getting up from her bed. "I thought you would know".

"Wait she never came home?", Zelena yelled.

"Where the hell did she go then. Ruby and Belle always call me to tell me Emma is safe but I haven't gotten a ca...wait I think they are calling me".

Regina closed her eyes. "Ruby is she with you?".

"Emma? She told me that she is leaving school early to take care of you".

"She isn't here", Regina was on a verge of having a panic attack.

"Ow what the", Emma rubbed her head feeling like someone hit it. She didn't open her eyes to blue skies. All she could see was darkness. Emma could barely even move. "What the hell is going on", she screamed banging above the coffin. "Help please let me out someone".

Her screams could not be heard in the deep end of the forest.

Do you think Cora is behind this? Please leave a review and tell me what you think


	23. The Worst Day

Strong warning! This chapter is very depressing. Trigger warning in the end. Here comes Cora

"The worst day of loving someone is the day that you lose them"- Elena Gilbert.

Emma. She was about to give up. She was tired of calling out for help when she knew no one would save her. It has been hours since she disappeared.

She felt hopeless like she was drowning and no one will reach out to pull her out.

What if it's too late. What if Regina doesn't find her in time. Will she die? There is no fresh air to breathe or light to see. Emma feels as if she was in that same dark room she was before she met Regina and her friends.

She pushed against the wooden frame to the best of her ability. "Please", she cried not wanting to fight anymore.

"Please let me out", she hit it more, more, and more. Nothing came. The ache she has in her stomach caused her to lose control. "Let me out", she yelled her voice cracked and more tears streamed down her face.

"Regina you should eat something", Zelena rubbed her back. Ruby, Belle, and Graham all came to her house right after Zelena told them about Emma.

Regina has her red streaked stained face in the palm of her hands. She shook her head. "I don't want to eat. I want Emma".

Everyone looked at one another. "I'm going to get a search party ready", Graham took out his cell phone.

The brunette looked up rubbing her eyes with her fists. "I want to come with".

"Honey, you are emotional. I don't think its idea", Zelena continued to rub her back. Regina violently shrugged her hand off.

"Don't tell me what to do. She is my fiance and I should be out there searching for her", Regina yelled causing the whole house to shake. Zelena sadly smiled looking down at her lap.

The sheriff stepped back in. "The search party for Emma and Pierce is getting ready. We are going to go in the woods to search"

"Let me go get dressed", Regina sighed. Everyone stared right back at her as she headed up the stairs. "We are going to find Emma guys", Ruby said.

Once she got down they all left to search for Emma. Regina felt less of herself. She honestly could not bare a second without her love by her side. She had no hand to hold.

Graham told Ruby and Belle to search the west, while Zelena and Regina head south and Graham goes to east. He passed out fire starters if one of them finds something. "Make sure its an actual emergency. We cannot waste these".

Everyone bowed their head. The search for Emma was on.

"Regina we are going to find her".

The brunette glanced at her for a mere moment. She sadly nodded. "I can't lose her", the bottom of her lip trembled. Zelena pulled her to her side as they walked further into the woods.

"I don't understand why you made me do that", Pierce threw up her hands. Cora stared into the fire of a cabin that was near the toll bridge, just west from there.

"I don't have to explain myself my dear daughter", she put the metal object on the top of the brick. Cora Mills, she was a bitch. Pierce didn't know if she did something right or wrong. She wanted her sister to be happy.

"I want to go back", Regina's ill sister had a scared expression on her face. She heard her mother scoff, both women came face to face.

"You want to go back to that hell-hole? I did you a favor and now I am doing Regina a favor", she laughed. The evil in her voice was very much evident. "Now I assume Regina is looking after her precious girlfriend. I want you go out and find her", she dug out a piece of paper from her pocket. "Give this to her".

Pierce took it looking at it with confusion. "What is it?"

"A puzzle. If she truly loves this...girl", she emphasized disgust. "Than she should be able to put it together". Cora went over to a small desk, cracking open the little drawer, she pulled a small pistol gun.

"What the hell are you going to do with that?", Pierce gripped the paper her skin went pale. Cora tucked it in her back jean pocket putting her hand at her daughter.

"Don't question me, just get that to Regina, and if you tell her I'm behind this than I will send you somewhere much worse than this".

"What happen to you mom", Pierce cried. "This isn't you".

"It is me so now get the fuck out of my face".

Branches, leaves crackled underneath their feet. Ruby held Belle to her side keeping her girlfriend warm. They have been on it for a thirty minutes and seen no sign of where their friend could be. "Do you think she is okay?", the book warm asked concerned.

"Our Emma is a fighter. When we find her she is going to be okay", Ruby assured her. Belle nodded her head as they continued to walk in deeper. They roamed their eyes calling out their friends name over and over again.

"I had a feeling Regina", Zelena said. The brunette took a mere moment to respond. She looked left and right to see if she can find a clue before pointing her eyes at her friend.

"What kind of feeling?".

"That something bad was going to happen", Zelena hopped off the bridge branch, offering Regina her hand. She helped Regina down the small hill. "I wish I could have stopped it".

"It's not your fault Zee".

"Yes I know. I just feel like I could have stopped it or maybe I shouldn't have told her".

"Knowing Emma. She would have probably found way", Regina chuckled a bit. Zelena mumbled a yeah, putting her arms around her. She kissed the side of her temple rubbing her arms to keep her warm.

"You're a great friend Zelena. I always thought of you as my sister".

"I guess I kind of am", the red head smiled.

Footsteps, wind gusting in the air, twigs broke, Zelena was sure someone was there. "Regina someone is following us", they stopped standing in the middle of the large tall trees. The women free roamed their eyes to see who was there.

"There", the brunette pointed her finger at a tree. She thought she saw a hand at one point, but could not seek the obvious. The tree was approached with caution, "Who's there", Regina dared.

"It's me Regina", Pierce moved to the side, unhiding herself to the women.

"You kidnapped Emma?", the brunette had the abidance to lunge at her sister. Zelena stopped her in time, holding her steady. Pierce looked up at the sky as she pulled out a piece of paper. Tears and rain poured out onto them.

"Seriously", the teacher groaned putting on her hood. Regina didn't notice she only wanted to know what her sister has in her hand.

"What is that", the water fell onto her lips

"It's a puzzle to help you find Emma", she put her palm underneath Regina's top of her hand, smacking the paper down. She put into her pocket before it could get more wet.

"Pierce just tell me is our mother involved in this", she looked deep into her sister's eyes. Growing up with someone and knowing every single thing about them, Regina could tell there was fear.

Pierce shook her head. "She's not", she lied, but her face expression was pleading for Regina to figure it out. "I have to go".

"Wait", Regina's hand fell downward missing her sister to hold her back. She looked to where she might have gone, but there was nothing. Just forest. Zelena stepped behind Regina, peaking over her shoulder, as they looked at the puzzle piece.

"This is the only key to finding Emma", Regina said swallowing dried spit. "Do you have the flare gun?".

Zelena held it beside her head, lifting her arm, she pulled the trigger. "Okay it's a riddle", the brunette said. "This is the Library, that's the school, the town hall, and this is where at".

"The well is right there", Zelena pointed. "Let me see this stupid riddle", she snatched it from her hands. "Dirt and Bones shall be turned to stone. With dripping water from the pale, you will fail".

"Who the hell wrote that? Fucking Voltermor?", Regina exclaimed. "Oh wait no it's my Mother who is fucking Satan".

"How do you know it's your mother?", Zelena asked.

"She used to do riddles all the time. Sometimes she makes them to easy and there is always a price to them. This riddle is easy", Regina's face lit up. "The well", she said before running off. Zelena took off after her, jumping over sticks and rocks.

"What about the others?", the redhead yelled.

"They will find us", Regina's screams echoed through the woods. She did not stop. She could give two shits about her breath or even breaking her skin if she fell. Regina needed to find Emma no matter what.

"Are you sure she is here", Zelena asked. Regina breathed in and out rapidly, nodding her head.

"I'm sure", Regina said.

"Hey we got your signal. Did you find something?", Belle and Ruby walked fast on their legs out of breath as well. Graham came running on Zelena's side.

"Emma is here", Regina pointed at the well.

Everyone looked, but no one seemed to make sense of it. "Where is she?", Graham asked.

"We need a shovel", Regina ignored him.

He shifted on his feet overwhelming Regina. "Now", her voice turned to salt mixed with venom that could quench Satan's thirst. Belle squeezed Ruby's hand when she felt Ruby shake a bit.

"Regina I don't think...

"Hush", Regina gave Zelena the hand. Belle and Ruby shared looks with their other teacher. They watched Ms. Mills take a few steps with cautious.

She swore she heard someone pleading. Regina listened more carefully; and that final distinct mumble of screams caused her ears to ring out. Graham made it on time. Regina yanked the shovel from his hand as she started digging at the spot that she believed to have heard from.

Graham took the shovel back telling Regina to step back. He hurriedly dug out the dirt, tossing it to the side. The deeper he went the closer he got. "I think I have something", He hit the shovel against a hard object.

"It's Emma", Regina got down on her knees and joined by everybody else, they dug with their hands, the soil socking into their fingernails.

"Someone please help me", Emma sobbed.

"I'm here sweetheart. I'm here", Regina looked at Graham. "We need something to break the lock".

Graham looked around to find a big large rock. "Got it", he reached to grab it using all his strength to break the lock. The first try did not seem to get the lock to budge. He tried again and the lock broke in half.

Regina quickly opened up the box. She was met by her girlfriend's pale body. "Regina", she coughed violently. The brunette lifted her out holding her tight. "It's okay I'm here now".

Emma sobbed holding onto her for dear life. Regina rubbed her back kissing her temple over and over. "Well look at this".

The couple pulled away their face went shocked. "Mother?", Regina said.

"Aren't you happy to see me darling?", Cora waved the pistol run. Emma heard something. She looked to see Graham getting his gun out.

Regina wrapped her arm around Emma's waist pulling her close to protect her. "Happy? You kidnapped my fucking girlfriend and she almost died".

"That vile girl cannot keep a secret", Cora said to herself.

"Pierce didn't tell me anything and really mother. Using your own daughter for your own selfish gain and for what to ruin your other daughter's happiness"

"I was not trying to ruin anything. I just wanted her out of the way", Cora pointed the gun at the blonde. Regina gently pushed her behind.

"I'm not going to let you hurt her mother".

The women chuckled. "She has to die my dear daughter. She is not right for you! She is just a stupid child", Cora gripped the gun handle pointed it at her target.

"Drop your gun now", Graham aimed his at her. Cora rolled her neck around not bothering to look as she shot him in the leg. He fell to the ground grasping at his wounded left leg. Blood poured out like a waterfall. Ruby and Belle scrambled to help him as Zelena did too.

"What is this?", Cora laughed. "Since when do you hang out with little girls Regina? And you Zelena", Zelena looked up, "why do you waste your time with my daughter. She is not worth yours".

"Mother put the fucking gun down", Regina slammed her foot.

"Sorry but I can't", and she pulled the trigger. The bullet traveling the speed of lightning, but long enough for someone to step in front of it. It was Emma. "No Emma". The bullet hit her hard against the stomach, sinking into her, more blood was split. She turned around to face Regina her hand covering up the wound.

"Regina", those were the last words, and she fell to her knees.


	24. Dead or Not

If I write something completely weird than the cold I have is getting to my head. And people there is no need to unfollow someones story if they haven't updated in two weeks or 5 days. Everyone has a life of their own okay. Just clarifying that because I get annoyed when someone unfollows.

"Emma please", Regina pleaded. Her hands were drowning in the girl's blood as she held them against Emma's shot wound. "Regina I can't...

"You're going to be okay my love. Just hold on darling", Regina held on to her for dear life tasting her salty tears on her lips. Emma smiled despite the pain she did her best to curl her blood stained lips.

She did her best to lift her hand to put upon her teacher's precious face, petting her teardrops cheeks. "Regina I'm dying", Emma pointed out the obvious. Regina watched her world crumbling down what before her eyes.

A single tear rained down onto Emma's pale cheeks. "No", she said, "you're not dying you can't die, no I won't allow it so stop it", she panted, "just stop it".

"Regina, Graham passed out. We need an ambulance", Belle shouted. Regina was hyperventilating at this moment while Emma was trying to breathe.

"Graham has time, but Emma doesn't", her voice broke, "by the time they get here she'll be dead".

When Regina said that she had been looking over where Belle, Ruby, and Zelena were with the sheriff. As she looked down, she swore she felt her heart stop for a second and all of what's left of her vanished.

Emma Swan closed her eyes, blood dripping in the corner of her lips, and the tears of her lover sealed in her skin, she was gone.

"No, no, no, no", Regina pounded her fist against the dirt until they bled. She nuzzled her face in the crook of Emma's neck, mumbling and still banging on the gravel. "No please I need you please don't leave please".

"Regina", Zelena grabbed Regina away from her dead fiancé.

"Let go of me", she tried to fight her friend. Zelena held her tight. "Regina wake up".

"You're having a nightmare", the red head shook her again trying to rid her of her bad dream. Regina slowly opened her eyes, taking in the surroundings. She looked down to see dirty on her hands that looked back. "Where are we?"

"The hospital"

Regina immediately got up, "Where is she?"

"She's in surgery"

"Why the hell didn't you wake me up?"

"You're a tough cookie Regina", Zelena gave her a hug. She hesitated to hug her back, but gave in. "Where's Graham?".

"Come on"

Regina and Zelena entered in his room. The sounds of the machine beeping were enough to keep the silence company. Ruby and Belle were cuddled up on the chair.

"How long have they been here?", Regina steadily sat down. She was still a bit shaken up as for the rest.

"Since the beginning. I told them they should go home and rest, but they want to make sure Emma is okay including him", she lightly smiled.

Regina took a deep breath piercing her lips. With the tap of her foot, it signaled the tears. "Do you want to tell me what that dream was about?".

Regina shook her head not replying. She all just stared at the people who fought to save Emma with her. She felt this was her fault. Regina swallowed a lump. "It felt so real Zelena", voice cracked.

"I could just picture everything and remember the feeling of her blood on my hands and her smiling at me like nothing bad was going to happen and then she was gone", Regina sobbed bending down her head between her knees. Zelena got down placing her forehead against her's.

"That did happen Regina, but Emma is not dead. It's okay and we are okay". She rubbed the slouched arms gently kissing her on the head. The smell of apples instantly her nose; she knew Emma is missing.

"What happened", Graham interrupted their thoughts. They all walked up to his bed. Regina fiddled with her fingers as Zelena began to explain what happened. Graham looked at the brunette with concern, waiting for her to say something. "Is she okay?".

Belle shuddered doing her best to melt away her tears. "We don't know", her voice broke in half. Ruby hugged her tight whispering loving words in her ear.

"I'm glad you are okay", Regina patted his bed.

"Me too. I hope Emma makes it through".

"She will", Zelena firmly said making sure they heard her loud and clear, "Emma Swan is not dying today or any other day until it is actually time and when she does she will be in your arms, in the bed where you make love".

Ruby put her hand on his shoulder. "I will go get the doctor". Regina tapped her foot, becoming more unpatient about what was going on with Emma. Zelena can tell that look she has on her face. She nodded towards the door signiling Regina to follow her.

Graham and Belle sadly smiled as they watched them leave. They arrived at the desk. Regina pushed the metal object that made it go ding. She began to push it over and over violently. "Regina let me handle this", Zelena put her arm in front of her friend.

"Excuse me", she said waiting for the recipient to turn her head in her direction. Zelena gave her three seconds to pay attention until dinging the bell. "Exuse me Miss we need information on a patient", she did her best to stay calm, retracting her voice to a soft state.

The recipent turned around, smiling brightly that made Regina roll her eyes. "Hello what can I do for you?"

"We need to know how Emma doing", Regina charged in settling the side of her hand on the desk. She had a stern look in her eyes to inflict fear upon the recipent.

She cleared throat, looking at her computer as she began to push buttons on her keyboard. "What is her last name".

"Swan, Emma Swan", Regina waited for her to do her job. She focused on the computer screen with hard light blue eyes and veins about to go pop.

Regina looked at Zelena who sighed heavily. As Regina was about to open her mouth, the lady had done her job. "I am so sorry, but the person you are looking for is passed away an hour ago".

 ** _Part 2 coming up! No, no, and no!_**


	25. Alive

I cannot believe I got 90 followers! Thank you guys so much. This is the only story that has been successful for me. You guys rock! and oh my god who is ready to meet Roni BTW terrible name. I have a feeling there is going to be Roni and Emma fan fictions...oooo thats a great idea. Its like a ship is being reborn!

"What the hell do you mean she is dead?", Regina grumbled. Zelena had her hands up just in case Regina ends up on the other side.

"Let me recheck again", the women replied sweetly. Regina slapped the desk hard causing her to jump, "this is not finding the right size for jimmy shoes".

Soon, fits of a nervous laugh was making Regina grow devil horns. "I apologize mam, I read the wrong name", she scratched her forehead, "Emma Swen passed away and Emma Swan is still in surgery", she smiled politely.

It took a lot of power and courage for Regina not to punch her in the face, but when Zelena could not stop her, the brunette's fist swung full force, wrecking the recipent nose.

"Fuck", she whispered holding her bloody nose. As She reached for telephone to call security, Zelena stopped her. "You had that coming. You should not be so careless and I doubt this was your first mistake. Now you are going to put that down and pretend this did not happen".

"Ms. Green?", they responded to the man in the white coat. "Dr Evens how is she", Zelena and Regina rushed to him. He had the look. It was the look when someone has died, or they will say, "we did everything that we could".

"This is her fiance, Regina"

He gave her a firm handshake before explaining the complications. "We were able to stop the bleeding. We find out that bullet rupture her spine".

"What does that mean? Will she be okay", the brunette gulped. He gestured towards the seats in case. Regina never took her wide look of fright she had on him.

"When the bullet hits her spine, its impossible to repair, so", he sighed, "she has to be in a wheel chair for the rest of her life".

"I need to see her", Regina stormed up. She touched her bottom lip feeling it vibrate on finger tip. Zelena grabbed her hand holding it tight.

"Right this way"

Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand

Regina's POV

It felt like I was going in slow motion. When I walked in, I thought I was going to die. My darling I am so sorry this happened to you. The tubes going in and out of her mouth, on her neck, and wrist, I hoped she was not in pain.

Dr. Evens told me she wasn't in pain which made me feel a little better. I didn't want to think of Cora, I haven't thought about her since we came here. Emma has been on mind all day. I took her hand leaning down, I kissed her forehead. My salt tears dripped on my lips as I gently pushed my nose against her.

"Oh my god Emma", Ruby, Belle, and Graham who was in a wheelchair came in quietly. Emma's family was here, and she needed to know that we are never going to leave her.

"Emma I don't know if you can hear me, but we are all here okay. Your family is here".

Graham rolled over gently taking her's into his. Ruby and Belle came over to my side as both girls kissed Emma on the cheek. "Don't worry Emma we ain't going anywhere", Ruby smiled.

Four Hours Later...Zelena saw everyone was asleep. Regina had herself rested on the bed. She set down the big flowers even though they were not allowed in the room, she did not care to break a few rules.

Emma was quiet and strained from dryness. Zelena nearly dropped the vase when she heard her. "You're awake", she nearly shouted.

The blonde winced telling her she is too loud. "I'm sorry dear"

"What's going on?", Ruby was the next to wake. She saw a happy tall red head than she settled her eyes on her friend. "Oh my god Emma", she shot up smacking her girlfriend awake.

"Ow what the fuck Ruby", Belle rubbed the spot. "Holy shit", Belle yelled.

Emma winced. Regina glared at Belle, "Sorry", she puffed her shoulders up. Zelena laughed as she called for the doctor.

"Ms. Swan we are so happy to see you awake", Dr. Evens slid his hand out of his white pockets, taking the chart. Emma did her best to breathe through the tubes. Regina felt terrible for her lover. "Can you please take things out of my fiance"?

The doctor sighed, "of course". He carefully pulled a few strings here and there, popping the plastic pole out. Emma took a deep relief breath. It almost sounded like her last one too.

"We will need to run some MRI scans to make sure everything is okay with you. Um, there were minor complications during surgery".

Emma looked at Regina for answers, but the brunette bowed her head down and waited for the doctor to say it. "The bullet hit your spine".

"Meaning you can never walk again"

Tears became a virtue. Green eyes watered and cheeks went red than the sounds of the machine went off, beeping eterennly. Emma was in the distress call, pushing herself further in the bed.

"My love it's okay please it's okay", Regina grabbed her hand trying to calm her. It broke her heart to see her like this.

"I need you all to go outside. If she does not calm down she is going to go into shock", Dr. Evens pushed her back, "she will be okay. I'm going to take care of her".

Regina nodded, but it was not enough to speak words. "I love you Emma", Dr. Evens allowed her to kiss her goodbye. They locked their lips tightly together and all the commotion went away.

The stats went down. He looked up at the screen, "Incredible".

"Its like Snow White and Prince Charming", Belle said.

"Indeed it is", Regina nuzzled against Emma. "I love you more than anything"

"I...love you too", the blonde said, forgetting about her legs, she just wanted Regina.


	26. Zelena

**_Here ya go swens! And sadly there is going to be angst...not sure when, but when Emma says she is okay. Yeah she really is not. It's like with Arizona and Callie after Arizona lost her leg ): So enjoy the fluff in this chapter and Killian is coming back for blood. AlsoKiego Stories I am sorry that my story is giving you trouble. You might wanna completely unfollow the story or delete it then try again or send a message to the site (:_** Regina carried in a dish filled up with spicy Lasagna. Emma beamed from ear to ear thanking her. Regina gave her a tiny kiss on the corner, it's just Emma had other plans. The blonde wrapped hand on her neck, tugging her harder.

"Slow down tiger", the brunette smirked giving her one last kiss.

"I was buried underground and almost died than your insane mother shot me. So forgive me for being quite taken with your addicting lips", Emma licked the bottom of her lips forming arousal.

"Good point my love", she went over to the tray digging up a piece. Emma observed a small twinge of trembling heart-rending that affected Regina.

Regina held it in as she gave the plate away. "You can sit if you want babe", Emma patted the spot as Regina sat down.

"Are you okay?", Emma poked her food with the fork, stalling time to talk with her future wife.

"I'm fine", Regina fake smiled. The blonde eyed her down. "Regina I know when you are lying".

They gazed deep inside one another's eyes. Emma piercing fire green eyes dug deep, giving Regina away. She could not lie to that face or those hypnotizing smoldering eyes. Regina took herself back to the time they promised each other no lies and always be honest. Although, if no one can get Regina to open up than those "no one's" are no Emma.

It still amazes her and sometimes scares her of how much Emma and her have came so far. It feels like she knew this wonderful girl all her life. "I almost lost you and I can't go through that again. I don't know how you are all okay with this? You can't walk anymore"

She jumped slightly at Regina's small screams. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap", the brunette sighed getting off the bed.

"No you have the right to be mad, but are you going to leave me"

Regina turned around with disbelief painted on her face. "What? Do you think I'm going to leave you".

"I can't walk anymore. Why would you want to be with a cripple?"

Regina sat back down leaning over she cupped the blonde's face. "I would never ever leave you. You are broken Emma, but that doesn't mean you are nothing. You are everything to me, and I am going to love you unconditionally".

"Regina, all my life I have been alone, walls up. No one has ever been there for me except for you and I can't lose that I cannot lose my family".

"Oh sweetheart you won't have too", she went in for a soft hug. They wept and cried on another's skin, savoring this sweet moment. "I love you Regina Mills Swan".

Regina gave a tearjerker laugh, "I love you too Emma Swan Mills".

"I can't wait to get married to you"

"Is that so?", Regina smiled.

Ruby tugged Belle against her body. They were in the school bathroom during lunchtime. Belle bit down on her bottom lip, gently pulling it. Ruby smoothed her hand down, putting her hand on Belle's ass.

Moans filled the stall hoping no one will come in. Ruby took dominant control as she lifted Belle's leg, rubbing her thigh, Ruby made pepper kisses on her neck.

"Feels so good", Belle moaned.

Ruby giggled against her girlfriend's neck. Belle felt the vibration bringing Ruby again to her lips. "Good", she smirked.

The bell rung. Ruby and Belle parted. She squeezed Belle's shoulders, "I will see you after school", she kissed her lightly.

"Alright. Are we going to go see Emma?"

"Yes we are", Ruby kissed her once more, "I love you".

Belle smiled. "I love you too".

Emma slammed down a three cards on the tray cart. "Royal flush", she grinned. Graham rolled his eyes clearly he was tired of losing. Regina had been watching for quite some time now. "Unbelievable. You are so cheating Swan"

Emma scoffed, "I never cheat".

"Let me play you", Regina offered. Emma winked at her. "You can play me all you like".

"Gross", Graham rolled his wheelchair back. This time Regina rolled her eyes at her braggy swan. Graham took the cards, shuffling them, before distributing them out.

"Okay Regina Mills let's see what you got".

Thirty minutes later of dealing, Regina never once lost. "I hate this game", Emma pouted. "Don't worry it's okay to be a sore looser", the brunette kissed her.

"Why you gotta be so rude Gina".

"I was only joking sweet heart"

"Yeah I know"

Regina smoothed strands of her hair behind her hair after hearing her cellphone ring. "I wonder who that could be".

"Probably Ruby and Belle", Emma guessed.

The brunette flipped her phone open clicking the yes button to answer. "Hi Ruby"

"Yes she is doing okay"..."Yeah come on down she would love to see you"..."Okay see you guys soon". Regina hanged up, tucking it back in her purse. Emma could not help to have thoughts on Cora's whereabouts. If Graham is here than where the hell is the rest of the police force?

"Graham aren't you the only one works in the deputy?", the blonde curiously asked. Regina looked at Emma knowing where this was going. She gently brushed Emma's bangs out of her face, settling her warm latina hand on her cheek.

"Emma don't worry about that. I have it under control", Graham shared a quick look with her before nodding his head.

"I have backup to help me Emma in New York. She could not have gotten far. Our bet she is hiding somewhere in the forest".

"Shouldn't we go looking for her", Emma exclaimed.

"Emma darling you are in no condition to do anything. Let them handle it".

"Look what she fucking did to me!", the blonde slammed her hand down on the mattress. The brunette used her eyes to tell Graham to head out. Once he was out, she closed the door, leaving her and an angry blonde alone.

"Emma what is this about?", she sighed.

"What is what about? Don't you want revenge".

Regina shamefully looked down upon herself. A part of her did want to hurt her mother for almost killing the one thing that mattered to her and another part told her that she is better than her.

She can understand why Emma is thinking this way. Her answer is simple. Don't take the easy way out. "Think of it this way Emma. If you find her and you do get your revenge, doesn't that make you just like her".

"Are you comparing me to your mother?".

Regina held up her hands, laughing nervously. "That's not what I was saying Emma. I am saying that you are better than her. You are a loveable person and you are not at all like her".

Emma took a long breath itching to look away from her lover. "I guess you are right", she agreed.

Regina smiled, coming closer to her. Emma pointed at her lips for a kiss. The brunette kissed her light with more affection a kiss can give. "I'm always right".

"Hey you guys no having sex in hospital rooms", Ruby's voice traveled inside. Emma laughed. "Regina is butt naked right now guys".

"Emma!", she smacked her shoulder.

"I don't need that image in my head Emma. Thanks".

"You guys can come in", Regina said.

"You aren't naked are you?", Belle asked.

"No, Emma is just messing around".

"Alright then", Ruby opened up the door, allowing Belle to go in first. Emma was in a tight hug than another. "How are you feeling?", Belle wonderdered.

"Good I guess".

"We are glad you are okay", Ruby smiled. Instead of saying thank you, Emma caught something on Belle's neck. "Is that a hickey".

Belle blushed bloody pink covering it up. "Oh yeah I gave her that", Ruby put two of her thumbs up at her. Belle smacked Ruby upside the head. "Ow what was that for?"

"I'm sorry my hand slipped", Belle put on her innocent smile.

"I gave one to Regina too, but it's not on her neck if you know what I mean", bad idea Swan. Emma groaned as her lover smacked upside the head. "What the hell Gina".

"Oh I'm sorry dear my hand slipped".

"Sure it did. Now kiss it better", Emma pouted. Ruby did as well.

"Our ladies are quite the idiots Regina".

"Indeed they are", she kissed the top of Emma's head. "Where is Zelena anyway?".

"Not sure sweetheart".

"Can you call her. She should be here".

"Of course my dear. I will go see where she is at", Regina squeezed the blonde's hand before departing.

This is Zelena Green. Please leave a message after the beep. "Hey Zelena I was just wanted to see if you can see Emma. She is asking for you and you should be here, I mean if you are not busy. We miss you bye".

Zelena's phone buzzed right after she got out of the shower. She was about to see who called when a knife pressed against her throat. "Don't say a word", a young man's voice said from behind.

"Put the phone down. It's time for a little chat Ms.Green".

 ** _the first person to guess who it is will decide when I post the next chapter... Btw what is your favorite moments between our ladies in this story?_**


	27. Wicked and The Queen Part 1

Things are about to happen!

"Okay now slowly sit on the bed", Killian removed the knife from her throat. Zelena shivered at the coldness of the metal.

She did what she was told, tightening her hands on her blanket.

She watched him pace and back forth. He clearly did not plan on this happening.

"You still have a chance to walk away and pretend this didn't happen", Zelena tightened her shoulder blades. She could not keep her eyes off of the knife.

It was every second of him scratching his head, the knife handle firmly gripped to his hand, wondering when the right moment he will strike.

"Shut up", he threatened as he got closer. He once again brought the sharp object against her throat, applying more pressure.

"Now I want the truth. Is Regina and Emma together?".

When she did not answer he gripped her hair, yanking. Zelena screamed silently, trying to pull his hand off. "Do you really want to play the silent game".

Zelena scoffed, "You're not going to do it Killian".

Killian leaned his neck, "Really okay", he took the knife down to Zelena's right arm using all his strength to cut deep down in her skin. Tiny blood droplets gushed out.

"Now tell me"

He is crazy." If I do are you going to hurt them?"

"Just Emma because she deserves it and also this is what I was told to do"

Zelena grinded her teeth against her tongue biting hard. She knew who told him to do this. "You don't have to do this Killian".

"Oh I do. Your Mother promised me something more of value", he stepped back twirling the tip of the knife on his index finger. He was all high and mighty.

"What's that", Zelena squeaked out. Fear has already started to take her over.

"That if I kill Emma than I can have Regina, and she will have us get married, I can become part of your family, move out of this bitch town, and also borrow a few couples hundred bucks", he smiled.

Out of nowhere, she began to laugh. "Why the hell are you laughing".

"That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard", Zelena continued to laugh than her eyes went black with envy. "If you think you can kill Emma then think again. Your out numbered Killian".

"Well all I see right now is you and me and well...he looked the knife. "And you know I can just slit your throat", he smirked.

Zelena decided to abide by his rules. She needed not to let her edifier instincts to kick in. Agitating someone as crazy as Killian is a deplorable call, but he is additionally desperate.

Killian peeked through the optically blinds. He pellucid was overwrought on the entire situation. A man this desperate to do anything to get the hell out of town. Maybe a bad child hood?

Zelena aurally perceived his parents overdosed when he was eight. Now he is living with his step dad, Joe Hose. Even though Zelena says he is a jack ass. She still believes deep inside he can change. He hasn't done nothing yet.

After he verbally expressed he was going to kill Emma, that was him acting tough. Sure he relished to pick on her and make her feel deplorable about herself.

Just never to kill her, he couldn't do that. Cora has a tight grip on him. She is manipulated that way. No matter how long they could have kept on contact, Killian took what he can get.

"How long have you known my mother?"

"I just met the women"

Zelena scoffed. "So what are you going to do to me".

"That's for me to know and for you to dot, dot, dot", he planted three dots with his finger in the air.

"You know Killian", okay maybe she did have to agitate him. He has a fucking knife not a gun. "You could slit my throat", she shrugged, "but you clearly never taken someone hostage", Zelena grabbed a vintage egg her mother gave her for Christmas, aiming at his shin.

He screamed in pain dropping the knife. Zelena moved in quickly taking the knife from him. As she went to grab her phone Killian made his move on her. He roughly threw her down on the ground, landing on the carpet floor.

The knife had jumped from her hand. She tried to reach it, but the weight of Killian foot kicking her stomach turned blue. He kept going and going...than something happened.

Zelena felt something on her wrist. Wet and cold. She coughed it up, curling her wrist, she saw blood. Looking up Killian Jones nearly fell on top of her.

Zelena rolled herself over, still clutching to her stomach. "What the hell did you do?"

"I saved your life", Pierce dropped the knife. "Come on. We need to go".

"You didn't have to kill him"

"He was going to kill you. I did what I had to do", Pierce gave Zelena her hand. She hesitated shaking her eyes at her before accepting it. Without Zelena noticing, Pierce took a piece of small fabric cloth.

She felt a stab of guilt stung her chest. Killing Killian wasn't part of the plan, though if Pierce came empty-handed, she will have to go back to that hell-hole. Cora promised her that.

As they came to the front door. Zelena slowly turned around, "How did you know he was here?"

"My mom", Pierce lunged forward as she violently smacked the cloth against Zelena's mouth. The struggle to fight was ridiculous. The fumes sunk inside her nostrils, her eyes became dim, and darkness took its toll.

"I'm sorry. I had too", she stood above Zelena's body.

Emma face planted herself on the big fluffy pillow. She had been doing it for a while. Regina was casually reading, doing her best to ignore the blonde.

Emma glared at her throwing the pillow at her. Regina didn't even flinch. Instead, she took the pillow, and threw it right at Emma's face. "You dropped something darling", she said before going back to her book.

"Fartknocker", Emma sniffled, heavily crossing her arms.

"I heard that"

"You were supposed too", the blonde defended. Regina closed her book, lifting up from the chair. She planted a light kiss on her forehead, "I love you".

"I love you too", Emma smiled, "did you call Zelena?"

"I did I got no answer. Would you mind if I go check her house, It's not like her to not answer"

Emma grinned and nodded. They kissed each other goodbye. Regina hurried out of the room ringing Zelena again. "Hi, I'm coming over. I feel like something is wrong. I will be there soon".

That you are Regina.

The effects of the fume became lighter and lighter. Zelena slowly woke up, her eyes still heavy. "Look who finally woke up", Cora smirked.

She lighty smacked Zelena's cheeks, "come on wake up girl".

She gradually commenced to awake. Her head was pounding. She visually percervied who was right in front of her. "What is going on", Zelena twisted in the chair. She yanked on the ropes that held her.

"That is none of your concern", Cora smiled as if devil painted one right on her. Pierce came in a minute later. She obviously was self-inflicted to Cora's games. She itched at wrist that she made cuts too.

"Where is he?"

Pierces' throat constricted tightly making it hard to speak. The more she stalled her words, the body language of her mother became unstable. She visually examined her mom turned to face her. The women's ocular eyes burned a hole through her head.

Cora sunk her nails into her daughter's cheeks. Pierce grimaced at the pain and tears sparked in her eyes. "Where is he my daughter?"

When she didn't answer she squeezed harder. Pierce felt her jaws breaking. "Tell me now".

"I killed him"

"Why did you do that?"

"He was going to kill her Mom. I hesitated"

"You stupid girl", Cora smacked her cross the face. The force of the blow knocked her to the ground. "Why are you doing this", Zelena screamed.

"Because I love my daughters"

"You sure have a funny way of showing it"

Smack. "Don't you talk to me like we know each other. You see the only way for me to get what I want for my daughters is to kill everyone they love", Cora pulled out the gun pointed it directly at her head, "starting with you".

The trigger went off.

Cliff hanger! Don't worry I have a plan.


	28. Maleficent

Regina waited outside her friend's door. She knocked about five times and shouted her name for three. No answer returned. Regina thought she was in the shower after attempting to walk away, but the vibe she got from the house told her to come back.

She climbed up the small staircase looking around for the backup key Zelena hid. Lifting her heels up she swept her finger above the ledge of the door, feeling dust on her skin. "Binggo", she grabbed the key to put in the lock.

"Please don't be dead Zelena", Regina tensed as she looked around the house. She dug her hands in her coat pocket, squeezing her body together like she was protecting herself.

Climbing up the stairs she saw a small shine of light coming from Zelena's bedroom. "Zelena?", she came closer. "Zelena come on...It's me Regina", she took each step with caution. "I'm coming in", she turned the knob slow pushing the creaking door. She screamed.

Regina closed the door holding her hand against her mouth. She was going to vomit. She began to take out her phone to call her friend again. "Zelena pick up the damn phone. I just found Killian dead in her bedroom! What the hell is going on?"

She closed her phone, her veins went tight, and she looked up. "Cora", was the answer she needed.

"FBI put the gun down ma'am", Zelena opened her eyes to a tall blonde women with a long grey coat. The dust from the basement ceiling fell down to the wooden floor where she shot.

"I said put it down", she used more force in her voice. The blonde stepped closer with her gun perfectly aimed at the criminal.

Cora did not move. She did not flinch. She did not smile nor did she have any remorse on her face. The FBI agent steadily took the gun from her hand. "Put your hands up where I can see them"

Cora strangely obeyed at the task. Her hands were placed on the back of her head. She took both her arms behind her back, uncuffing them tightly. "Sit down", she forced Cora to sit on the ground.

"What aren't you happy to see me?", the blonde smiled as she attended to Zelena.

"You son of a bitch", the redhead smiled. Once untied, they hugged tightly. "How the hell did you know? You live in New York City".

"I got a call from an anonymous and they told me where. I can't believe I found you on time", the woman sighed.

"Me too", Zelena's mindset went to Pierce. Thank you Pierce. "You know Regina is not going to be happy to see you".

"I know, but I just saved your life. I think she will make an exception"

Zelena patted the woman's shoulder with a bold smirk. "Same old humor, same old women. You haven't changed a bit Maleficent".

"Yeah I know", she grabbed Cora gripping her hold tight on the women's arm. No struggle was bought. Zelena thought something was not sitting right. "Something much worse is coming for you all", a different voice took toll in Cora.

"What do you mean?"

"Cora is weak. She thinks she needs Regina, but she doesn't she needs me. You all are going to hell", Maleficent pushed her out from the basement. Zelena followed. She was placed in the back of the cop car.

"Could you drive me to the hospital and can I use your phone"

"Yeah of course hop in", Mal got in as Zelena did too. "Thanks", she said when Mal gave her the phone. Zelena quickly dialed Regina's number. A few rings and she finally picked up. Zelena had to lift the phone from her ear to keep her ear intact.

"Regina I'm fine. I'm heading to the hospital right now...okay I love you too...I will explain everything when I get there...bye".

"Is Regina okay?", Maleficent asked worried.

"I don't know, but she-she's not hurt. Her fiance got shot by Cora", Zelena forgot Cora was still in the back. They heard an ugly laugh. "She deserved it", Cora said.

Zelena and Maleficent looked at each other choosing not to respond. "Look likes where are here", the cop car parked in the parking lot. Zelena pushed the red button unlocking the seat belt. "You wanna come with?"

"No, I need to get her back to the Agency"

"You don't want to see Regina"

"I don't want to see that same look she gave me. I broke her heart back than"

Zelena gently placed her hand Mal's. "She'll forgive you".

"You think so?"

"I know so. Now call someone to come down here to take her back. I'll be waiting for you inside", Zelena kissed Mal on the cheek. She climbed out of the vehicle running towards the entrance.

She ran faster once she was inside to Emma's room. A breath of relief and tiredness awoke Regina. She attacked Zelena with a strong bare hug. She let go to allow Zelena to hug Emma.

"How are you kid?", Zelena rubbed the back of Emma's head.

"I'm okay"

As Regina waited for her friend to tell the truth. She did not tell Emma about Killian. It was better to wait for the whole story coming from the one who was there.

"I'll be right back...Regina can we talk?", Zelena nodded at the door. She agreed by stepping out both smiling for Emma.

Zelena led her to the waiting room. "Are you going to tell me why Killian's corpse were in your bedroom", Regina whispered low leaning her head to Zelena's.

"Pierce did it", she saw a moment of shakiness in Regina's body. "It wasn't like that. Cora sent him to kidnap me. It seems that they knew each other back then and he was going to kill me, but Pierce stopped him. Than Pierce ambushed me and took me to Cora. She is controlling your sister so than Cora told me that she was only doing the best for her children. You and Pierce"

"What did she want with Killian though"?

"In her sick twisted mind she apparently wanted you to get married". Regina's face turned disgusted.

"He's like a fourteen year old boy"

"Don't worry. Before Cora could kill me someone saved me"

"Who?"

"I did". Regina took a double take. She looked over Zelena's shoulder with wide eyes and a surprised look. Her lips began to move as well as her footsteps. Mal didn't know what to do.

It was something she should have saw coming. A hard slap went to her cheek than Regina walked away. She ignored Zelena as she headed to tell Emma what happen.

Mal held her hand against her red cheek. "So much for talking"


	29. Another Chapter

**I lied! The 30th or 31st will be the last and we are digging further into Regina's pass with Mal** **and Cora does have two split personalities.**

"Baby please calm down", Emma pleaded at the stressed women.

"Regina can we please talk", Mal showed up at the door way. Emma furrowed her eyebrows.

"Who is that Regina?", she slowly asked. Regina stopped her pacing glaring at Maleficent who had the same expression as Emma.

"She's my ex girlfriend", she rubbed her arms. Emma smacked her lips.

"Not to be rude lady, but why are you here".

On cue, Zelena pushed pass Mal her arms crossed. "She saved me. She's with the FBI".

Emma scoffed, "The FBI damn. Regina why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know she was coming", she rubbed her temple obviously tired. Emma then looked back at Zelena, "Wait what the hell happen?"

"Cora had Killian kidnap me and she wanted Regina and Him to get married, leave town with Pierce to start over, and kill everyone Regina loves. Mal received a call and I think it was Pierce", Zelena blankly explained.

Mal stepped in further. "Who's Pierce?"

"None of your business", Regina hissed, "I am grateful you saved Zelena's life, but I don't want you here".

Emma pierced her lips tight together very much confused. The room got more cold and the rise of hate got stronger. Zelena saw how uncomfortable this was for Emma. "I think maybe you two she go outside while I keep Emma company".

"That will be fine", Mal sadly smiled. Regina rolled her eyes at her still with a tight glare and no satisfaction of love until she looked at Emma with less hatred.

"I'll be right back"

Emma did not bother to say anything. She moved her face on purpose before Regina could give her a kiss. "You got three minutes".

She didn't want to leave Emma angry at her. Regina and Mal left the room. "Emma are you okay?"

"She wasn't even going to tell me"

"She was Emma believe me. You two have been through enough and I wouldn't want you and her to be stressed for the wedding"

Emma began to cry. "I can't even walk. It's going to be embarrassing".

Zelena sought to comfort Emma. Once Emma was in her arms, Zelena rubbed her back. "Shh, It's okay. No one is going to be there, but your family. Ruby, Belle, and me. Remember no one knows about you and Regina".

Emma sniffed. "Right I forgot", she rubbed her bloodshot eyes.

Regina lifted her arms out and smacked her thighs. "What do you want to talk about?"

"She seems a little young", Mal pushed it over the edge. Regina's blood went bowling at Mal's conception. She got up in her ex girlfriend's personal space. "I love her and she loves me. If you are going to try to pull us apart you have another thing coming".

"You do realize you just threatened an FBI agent"

"What are you doing Mal? Is this one of your stupid games", she taunted.

"No it's not and don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone...I just hope you know what you are doing".

"Do not do that", Regina growled.

"Do what?"

"Act like you know me. Act like you can tell me what to do or how to feel. You left me not the other way around. Now please leave because I would like to spend time with my Fiance", she than walked away leaving Maleficent star struck.

 ** _Regina straddled Mal's lap. Happiness overwhelmed her whole body as she kissed her tenderly._**

 ** _"Man I love you"._**

 ** _"I love you too Gina", she had all her attention on her beautiful girlfriend. The two women have been together for three and half months._**

 ** _"Are you sure I should be here?"_**

 ** _"They won't know. I'll just hide you in the bathroom"_** , **_Regina giggled pushing her glasses up the rim of her nose._**

 ** _Mal kissed her again, "You are such a nerd you dork"._**

 ** _"And you are very rude", Regina bobbed her lover's forehead._** ** _Mal pretended to be hurt by that as she took Regina down with her._**

 ** _"Babe", Regina laughed. "Time for you to pay", Mal begun to tickle her sides._**

 ** _Regina screamed lightly. "I surrender"._** ** _"Oh yeah...Well I don't believe you"._**

 ** _The bed went shaking with Mal jumped on her knees._** ** _"Come here you", Regina tugged her back down kissing her hard._**

 ** _"We have to be quiet", Mal smirked._**

 ** _"Oh we have too? You're the one jumping like a crazy person"._**

 ** _She was silenced with another kiss. "Shut up nerd"._** **_Regina and Mal went to live together after finishing up college. Mal told her that she wanted to spend her whole life by her so she got down one knee and asked her to marry her._**

 ** _Time went by._** **_They were happy. Than one morning, Regina woke up to no one beside her. She looked at the cold spot where Mal was supposed to be._**

 ** _Regina called her name but got no answer. She looked at the left side to see the dresser completely empty of Mal's stuff and a note sticking out underneath the blonde's pillow._**

 ** _It read, "Dearest Regina I'm sorry it had to end this way. I love you so much but we cannot be together. There is no explanation I can offer to make you satisfied and I know this won't make sense. I am doing for you. I hope you find what makes you happy"._**

 ** _Regina's tears drops fell on the paper. She couldn't think nor breathe. The love of her life left her. The women who had the courage to ask that one billion dollar question. Will you marry me?_**

"I'll leave you two be", Zelena headed out. Regina shut the door behind her placing her head against the door and her hand still on the handle.

"Regina I'm not angry if that's what you think". Emma could tell Regina was unsteady. "Regina can you like come here".

The brunette pushed herself away from the door, ducking her head down, so Emma would not see the moment of weakness.

"Look at me Gina", Emma said.

Regina's heart smiled at that nickname. Coming from Emma made her feel much better. "We are going to get through this babe".

Emma put her hand on Regina's cheek. The brunette held it there giving it a kiss. "Mal was more than an ex girlfriend. She was my fiance...she left me with just a note. I didn't know why", Regina sobbed.

Emma pulled her down doing her best to secure her arms around the waist. "If you don't want her here than I don't want her here".

"I want to get married tomorrow"

Regina and Emma broke apart. "What?'

"I can't stand another second without being married to you and this is not about Mal if you ask. This is about us and I need you forever. I want you to be my wife soon".

"Let's do it"

"Alright then my love"


	30. I was born ready

Zelena crossed her legs, tilting her head to show how much she admired the beautiful white dress on her friend's skin. Regina spun around clasping her hands together with a big smile on her face.

"How do I look?", she asked already knowing the answer.

The feeling of being overwhelmed for happiness consumed Zelena. Her green eyes melted in tears.

Regina gently ripped off the wedding veil as she planted herself next to the emotional women. "Honey, I should be crying not you", Zelena let out a watery laugh. Regina nudged her shoulder playfully.

"Sorry, I just cannot believe you are getting married so soon. I'm so happy for you".

Regina looked over at the manikin dressed in an all white silky dress and patterns of roses on the bottom. It was much similar to the one she was wearing; only it had small apples and it hugged her hips tightly with a large fluffy bottom. She parted her lips, sucking her bottom lip dry.

"I never thought so either", Regina composed to herself back to the mirror. She looked at herself in the mirror, her reflection sending waves of excitement.

"You know how much I love her Z and you know I would do anything in my power to make Emma happy. She may be young, but she feels so right. She makes me feel something entirely different that I can't even begin to explain", Regina exhaled,

"Emma Swan is the love of my life", Regina's lips broke out into a wobbly smile.

Zelena took Regina's hand on her lap, resting her head on the brunette's shoulder. "You're a bitch for ruining our make up".

"You started crying first", Regina smirked.

Ruby came in like a bad ass taking Belle and Emma by surprise. She was wearing sexy combat boots, and sexy tight leather pants. Belle felt her knees give out.

"Rubes I think you did it to much with the outfit", Emma giggled. Ruby smirked at Belle.

"Babe this too much", she seductively walked towards her. Belle tried to speak, but nothing came out. Ruby leaned down kissing her sweetly, her finger lifted her chin to get a better one.

Emma began to snap her fingers, "Hey rubes aren't you supposed to be dancing for me?", she joked.

Ruby started to hit her on the shoulder. "Ow jeez kidding. Seriously though how are we going to even do this wedding. Don't you guys have to sneak me out".

"Yup. That's why I brought this pants", Ruby smiled wolfish causing Belle to choke.

"Careful you might kill bookworm over there".

"So what's the plan", Belle asked ignoring Emma and the wetness between her legs.

"I'm going to distract the lady at the front desk. There's a back door to the right of this hallway. I brought my car, Belle knows which one. Meet me there"

"What about the dresses", Emma asked with curiosity.

"I got that covered. Now get dressed"

Belle pulled Ruby back before she can get out to far. She took her by surprise with a sweet passionate kiss that ceased to take her breath away. Emma blushed crimson red at the thought of the kiss between her and Regina that will seal their love together forever.

"You can flirt, but she can't touch. You are mine", Belle smirked.

Emma and Ruby were both surprised at Belle's attitude. They never seen this side of her before.

"Yes Ma'am", she saluted her before heading out.

Belle turned around to see Emma's reaction. "Not a word", the brunette shushed Emma.

"Okay", she said with much enthusiasm.

"Hi", Ruby made sure to show off her pearly white teeth with her best smile. The nurse looked up at her. It was the same nurse that Regina punched.

"What happen to your nose?", Ruby craned her neck to the side to look at the woman's name tag. "Ms.Cinda"

"Just a misunderstanding", she shrugged. As if she wanted to say something other than that. It was all part of being professional.

"I see", Ruby than got out red lipstick. "Want some?"

"Uh no thanks and I should be getting back to my work".

Ruby giggled, "Oh of course", she did not bother to move and in slow motion, she popped the cap open, smoothing the smooth red stick against her lips. She smooched them loudly.

"Do you need something?", Cinda asked.

"Nah, but I can you give you a great fuck", Ruby snickered. Cinda growled lightly reaching for the phone. "Please pull out this rat of a teenager".

"Hey lady I'm no rat and by the way I can rock your world", Ruby saw two security men heading her way. "Well, It's time for me to go. Have a wonderful fucking day".

Zelena set up the last of the chairs. The wedding was taking place in Regina's back yard. They thought it would be romantic if Emma and her got married under the apple tree to signify love and lust.

She then grabbed a large white sheet, rolling it along the path way for the brides to walk along. She took her time to look at it all, she felt proud. She dug her phone out of her pocket to see a text from Regina.

On my way. Emma should be there soon.

Emma came out of Granny's backroom. "How do I look", she twirled around. The dress matched her perfectionally. A V-Neck Long Sleeves Appliques line and revealed enough of her skin.

"Good god you look so beautiful", Ruby grinned.

"You truly look amazing Emma. Regina does not know what's coming to her", Belle smiled.

"Hurry let's take a selfie", she raised her phone at the current angle, clicking the camera button.

"Are you ready Emma"

Emma scoffed, "I was born ready".

"Yup that's our Emma", Belle said.

The wedding was on. Belle and Ruby agreed that they will both walk Emma down the aisle. The car parked in front of the house. "Shit", Emma smacked her forehead.

"Babe it's okay", Ruby soothed.

"We never even got rings"

"Zelena said she got that covered". Emma began to relax again. Hell, she was still a little nervous about the whole wedding.

Belle, who was sitting in the back, leaned over, placing her chin on the back of Emma's seat. "You ready?"

"Again...

"Yeah, yeah, let's go".

The three ladies descended through the house. The screen was wide open for them to walk through, not enough for Regina to see her bride.

"Holy shit I can't do this", Emma panicked.

"Emma listen to me", Belle gripped both sides of the blonde's arms. "You are going to go out there and marry the women you love. You are going to marry the hell out of her and I don't care if I have to kick your ass to do it".

"Are you sure you have the right Belle, Rubes?", Emma peeked over her shoulder.

"Everything will be okay", Belle smiled. They hooked their arms with Emma's. "Okay", Emma breathed.

"Look who's here Regina", Zelena nodded towards the other bride. The brunette turned around, her eyes sparkled, and all the bad things that happened in her life were forgotten.

Emma and Regina came face to face under the apple tree. "God you are so...

Regina smirked, "I know darling and you sure know how to rock a wedding dress. You are absolutely exquisite.

"You two may join hands".

They did.

"We are gathered today to witness the glory of our two favorite ladies. Emma Swan and Regina Mills. Now I am not a priest and that is only thing I know to say so Regina kiss your damn wife!", Zelena shouted.

Regina pulled Emma against her, kissing her softly. They kissed passionately for two minutes feeling every bone in their body become tight with happiness.

"Zelena", Regina sighed.

"Yes my friend"

"Did you forgot something", the brunette wiggled her fingers.

"Oh yeah right", Zelena reached inside her back jean pocket. In the palm of her hand she had two rings. One gem and the other a diamond.

Regina took the gem stone. She lifted Emma's hand with so much care, slipping the ring onto her ring finger. "Emma I promise to love and cherish you for the rest of my days".

It was Emma's turn as she grabbed the other ring. "Regina I promise to love and cherish you for the rest of my days".

"I think this is when I tell you guys to kiss"

"You think?", Regina and Emma both said at the same time.

"Than kiss!", Zelena laughed.

They did.

 ** _This feels like the end. So its the end. Thank you for everyone who read this story! You guys are amazing. Who is ready for a sequal?_**


	31. Not an Update

PEOPLE. lol. I guess I was a little excited so I forgot that Emma could not walk. Just ignore it. (:


End file.
